


Что случается в Вегасе...

by Fate



Category: CW Network RPF, Supernatural RPF
Genre: First Time, Las Vegas, M/M, Retelling
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-30
Updated: 2012-05-30
Packaged: 2017-11-06 08:14:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 27,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/416675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fate/pseuds/Fate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Саммари: Ретейлинг фильма «Однажды в Вегасе». После пьяной ночи в Вегасе Дженсен и Джаред оказываются прочно связанными узами брака и чеком в три миллиона долларов. Теперь им придется терпеть друг друга полгода — ради денег, а может, и чего-то большего.<br/>Примечание автора: Давайте представим, что в штатах Невада и Нью-Йорк вдруг разрешили однополые браки.<br/>Примечание переводчика: 1) Давайте еще раз порадуемся, что в штате Нью-Йорк теперь действительно разрешены однополые браки!<br/>2) Русскоязычное название — часть известной американской поговорки «Что случается в Вегасе, остается в Вегасе».<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	Что случается в Вегасе...

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Putting My Life On The Brink](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/8838) by lazy_daze. 



> Самая добрая в мире бета: Маленькая сосна  
> Невероятно прекрасный арт: Anarda  
> Офигительно смешной клип: Римроуз  
> Переведено на командную игру "Байки из склепа-4"
> 
> Мы очень благодарны нашей команде и друг другу xD

 

 

 

 **** ****

  
  


Было прекрасное весеннее нью-йоркское утро. Яркий, залитый светом город словно расцвел, но Дженсену было не до того.  
  
— С днем рожденья, любимая! — выйдя из Старбакса, жизнерадостно произнес он и протянул Данниль соевый латте без пенки. Та взяла стаканчик, и обручальное кольцо на ее пальце засверкало в лучах солнца. Дженсен расцвел в улыбке.  
  
Данниль вздохнула.  
  
— Джен, милый, не стоило…  
  
Дженсен покачал головой.  
  
— Ни слова, Данни. Это же твой день рождения, — он закинул на плечо ее сумку, хотя ярко-розовый ридикюль, пожалуй, слабо сочетался с его аккуратно выглаженным темным костюмом. Что ж, благородство требует жертв. — Я постараюсь сделать этот день лучшим в твоей жизни.  
  
Данниль напряженно улыбнулась и кивнула.  
  
— Эм, Дженсен, спасибо тебе. Это очень… ну… — начала она, пока они вместе шли в сторону ее офиса.  
  
Дженсен улыбнулся.  
  
— Ничего не говори. Так, я знаю, что ты сегодня работаешь, но я заказал машину, так что к часу тебя с подругами завезут в «Пенелопу» недалеко от центра. Я зарезервировал столик на четверых, но решил, что лучше ты сама выберешь, кого позвать, ведь у тебя так много друзей среди коллег…  
  
— Как великодушно с твоей стороны, — Данниль поджала губы.  
  
— …затем в пять тридцать еще одна машина отвезет тебя в «Фелину» — спа-салон на семьдесят пятой авеню, понежишься там пару часиков, а потом в восемь такси высадит тебя у «Джин-Джорджес», там мы встретимся и отметим твой день рождения. Как раз обсудим, куда съездим в следующем месяце: в Париж или в Венецию…  
  
Данниль коснулась его руки — алые ногти резко контрастировали с темным рукавом.  
  
— Дженсен, пожалуйста. Притормози. Я знаю, что ты любишь стоить планы, но… — она покачала головой. — Меня это выматывает. К тому же, когда ты начинаешь планировать вслух, ты идешь все быстрее и быстрее, а я, между прочим, на пятнадцатисантиметровых каблуках.  
  
Дженсен сокрушенно прикусил губу и незамедлительно сбавил темп.  
  
— Извини! Так лучше?  
  
Данниль вздохнула.  
  
— Тебе не обязательно… Да, так лучше. Все, мы пришли.  
  
Дженсен кивнул и, улыбнувшись, галантно протянул Данниль сумку. Она взяла ее и направилась к высоким вращающимся дверям.  
  
— Данни, детка! Ты ничего не забыла?  
  
Данниль удивленно остановилась, посмотрела на Дженсена и виновато шагнула назад.  
  
Дженсен снова улыбнулся и приоткрыл губы в ожидании поцелуя, но вместо этого Данниль сказала:  
  
— Э, ах да. Эм… спасибо, Дженсен. За все… планы. Жду с нетерпением, — она улыбнулась и с чувством выполненного долга скрылась в дверях.  
  
Дженсен озадаченно кивнул, затем пожал плечами и принялся ловить такси, чтобы доехать до работы. Он уже на несколько минут выбился из своего привычного графика, но Данни того стоила. В конце концов, он главный редактор, он сам устанавливает сроки. Даже если сегодня у него семь дедлайнов.  
  
Он взмахнул рукой чуть более настойчиво.  
  
***  
  
Джаред облокотился на стойку и широко улыбнулся при виде вошедшего Миши. Ровно в два часа, когда в ближайшем корпусе Нью-Йоркского университета начались занятия, закусочная на третьей Вест-стрит опустела после обычного наплыва. Идеальное время для перепиха. Миша был… ну, можно сказать, придурковат, но зато всегда давал и снизу был просто великолепен. Так что ему даже можно было простить настойчивые попытки привить Джареду любовь к своим стихам.  
  
— Эй, детка, — нарочито медленно протянул Джаред. — Я могу чем-нибудь тебе помочь? Мне кажется, кому-то здесь нужна сосиска сантиметров эдак в тридцать, если ты понимаешь, о чем я.  
  
Миша закатил глаза, но с улыбкой перевернул табличку на двери на «Закрыто» и щелкнул замком.  
  
В тесной кладовке воняло сгнившим салатом, но Джареду было не до того: он прижимал Мишу к стене и вбивался в его тугую задницу.  
  
— О да, — простонал он. — Я затрахаю тебя до полусмерти.  
  
— Ну так давай уже, — огрызнулся Миша.  
  
Джаред прикусил его плечо и, ухмыльнувшись, начал с силой в него входить, так, что тот мог лишь сдавленно охать.  
  
— Джаред!  
  
Блядь. Это не было стоном наслаждения, а прозвучало из-за двери, значит…  
  
— Черт, — Джаред начал двигаться быстрее. Не хотелось остаться без оргазма, но, если не поторопиться, то в ближайшие пару минут сюда ворвется отец.  
  
— Боже, черт, блядь, — со смесью раздражения и удовольствия выругался Джаред и кончил. Он быстро отстранился, стянул с себя резинку, надел штаны и, оставив Мишу додрачивать, вылетел из кладовки.  
  
Посреди закрытого магазина стоял красный от ярости отец.  
  
— Джаред! Где тебя носило? Я оставил тебя здесь за главного, а ты…  
  
— Релакс, пап, мне просто надо было взять кое-что в кладовке, — рассмеялся Джаред.  
  
И именно этот момент Миша выбрал для того, чтобы робко появиться из-за дверей.  
  
Отец Джареда зло прищурился.  
  
— Доскорогомистерпадалеки, — пробормотал Миша и пулей вылетел из магазина.  
  
— Вот как, взять кое-что, ага, — прорычал отец.  
  
Джаред хотел было что-то возразить, но отец не дал ему сказать ни слова.  
  
— Я уже сто раз говорил тебе, Джаред, что магазин — не место для твоих перепихов! И даже не пытайся, — быстро произнес он, когда Джаред снова попытался открыть рот, — снова обвинить меня в гомофобии. Я был бы точно так же против, если бы ты здесь трахал своих однокурсниц. Ты уволен.  
  
— Что? Папа, я…  
  
— Это уже семнадцатый раз, Джаред. Семнадцатый! И это не считая все те разы — а они были, я уверен — когда я тебя не ловил. Я даже не думал, что в университете столько голубых! Ты уволен.  
  
***  
  
— Я бронировал столик на двоих. На фамилию Эклз. У моей невесты сегодня день рождения, — радостно улыбнулся официанту Дженсен. Тот открыл список и провел наманикюренным пальцем вниз по странице.  
  
— Эклз, Эклз… А! — сказал он, а затем нахмурился. — Но вы пришли на полтора часа раньше.  
  
Дженсен снова улыбнулся.  
  
— Да, я знаю, но я обычно приезжаю заранее, чтобы убедиться, что все в полном порядке. Вы уже поставили шампанское в ведерко со льдом? Именно то, что я заказывал? И розы надо поставить на столе без пяти восемь, и обязательно побрызгать их водой, а еще я неделю назад договорился, чтобы за ужином играла «Симфония №5» Бетховена — моя невеста ее обожает.  
  
Официант немного озадаченно кивнул.  
  
— Все… все будет по высшему разряду, — заглянув в список, уверил он.  
  
— Отлично. Спасибо. Я просто подожду в баре, ладно?  
  
Дженсен уселся на стул и достал тетрадь. Раз у него еще столько времени, то вполне можно сделать кое-какие наброски для романа, который он собирается написать уже… ну, примерно с колледжа. У него даже появилась пара новых идей. Но в этот момент «Блэкберри» невинно мигнул красным, и Дженсен, не раздумывая, открыл почтовый ящик. Он погрузился в чтение писем и засунул тетрадь обратно в дипломат. В конце концов, до завтра ему надо успеть кучу всего сделать.  
  
Дженсен чуть не вскрикнул от неожиданности, когда полтора часа спустя чья-то рука легла ему на плечо.  
  
Он развернулся.  
  
— Еще раз с днем рождения, Данни! Ты выглядишь великолепно. Просто потрясающе, — улыбнулся Дженсен.  
  
И это была истинная правда: блестящие медные волосы Данниль рассыпались по обнаженным плечам, алые губы растянулись в восхитительной улыбке.  
  
— Мне невероятно повезло с массажисткой в спа-салоне. Пойдем? — Данниль кивнула в сторону столика.  
  
Они сели. Дженсен смотрел на нее во все глаза, думая о том, как же ему повезло.  
  
— Поверить не могу, что женюсь на тебе, — улыбаясь, сказал он.  
  
Данниль отвела взгляд.  
  
— Лобстеры здесь вкусные, ты не в курсе?  
  
— Мы можем узнать… Официант! — он вскинул руку.  
  
Данниль, вздохнув, наблюдала, как Дженсен заказывает ассорти из морепродуктов.  
  
— Дженсен, тебе и правда не обязательно…  
  
— Нет, что ты. Я хочу убедиться, что в твой день рождения все будет идеально. Меньшего моя невеста не заслуживает!  
  
Данниль кивнула.  
  
— Ну да. Знаешь, если ты на самом деле так тщательно организовал все сегодня, то… — она покачала головой.  
  
— Что такое, малыш? — Дженсен почувствовал смутное беспокойство. Он же всегда все организовывает для Данни с такой тщательностью, так ведь?  
  
— Дженсен, понимаешь, тебе не надо планировать за меня мое же счастье. Я знаю, что многие женщины могут о таком только мечтать, но… Иногда думай и о себе! О своем счастье!  
  
Дженсен непонимающе моргнул.  
  
— Но я счастлив, Данни. Я счастлив, когда я с…  
  
Данниль подняла вверх палец.  
  
— Не произноси этого.  
  
Дженсен в растерянности замолк.  
  
Данниль закрыла меню.  
  
— Я возьму блюдо дня.  
  
Дженсен посмотрел на позабытое блюдо с морепродуктами и заказал устрицы, хотя на самом деле их не любил.  
  
— Итак, — начал он, потирая руки и извлекая из кармана «Блэкберри». — Нам надо решить насчет отдыха в следующем месяце. Я думаю поехать в первых числах. У меня скопилось достаточно авиамиль, чтобы окупить три перелета по Европе, но если мы хотим заехать еще куда-нибудь, то придется пересчитать расходы, которые мы…  
  
— Ты, — исправила Данниль.  
  
— …запланировали, потому что… Данни? Что скажешь?  
  
Она поджала губы.  
  
— Нам обязательно сидеть здесь и все планировать? Мы распланировали всю дорогу сюда… или, вернее, ты распланировал. Почему же сейчас мы не можем, не знаю, просто получать удовольствие от общества друг друга? Как раньше?  
  
— Я получаю удовольствие от твоего общества!  
  
— Ну, хоть кто-то из нас его получает, — пробормотала Данниль.  
  
Дженсен был шокирован.  
  
— Данни…  
  
— Почему мы не можем сделать это дома? Зачем говорить об отпуске именно сейчас?  
  
— Ну… Я просто планировал обсудить это за ужином, даже внес это пункт в свое расписание...  
  
— У тебя всегда есть расписание! «Мы должны делать то, а не это, нам надо все организовать». Ты строишь планы, для всего у тебя есть крайний срок! Ты когда-нибудь пытался быть непредсказуемым?  
  
— Данни, ты же знаешь, что моя работа заключается в том, чтобы устанавливать сроки и успевать к ним. Я такой. Я могу стать лучше, я просто… — к сожалению, у Дженсена не было ни малейшей идеи, как стать лучше. С какой стати ему вообще должно хотеться стать неорганизованным?  
  
— Это не твоя работа, Дженсен, это уже твоя жизнь, и с меня хватит, — Данниль отвела взгляд, потом посмотрела в тарелку, словно там лежали ответы на все вопросы.  
  
Дженсен не знал, что сказать. Он совсем не так… ну, планировал этот вечер.  
  
— Не думаю, что хочу ехать в отпуск, — сказала Данниль.  
  
Дженсен моргнул.  
  
— Эм… ладно, мы можем перенести все на другое время, когда тебе будет…  
  
— Я не хочу переносить! Я ехать не хочу! Это… у нас не получается, Дженсен.  
  
— Что именно? Я не… ладно, я знаю, что со мной непросто, но мы можем сесть и все оговорить, составить список…  
  
Данниль немного истерично рассмеялась и, схватив салфетку с колен, бросила ее на тарелку и резко встала. Она раскраснелась и выглядела красиво и даже устрашающе.  
  
— Список? Список?! Ну ладно, Дженсен. Вот тебе еще один пункт в твой список: я не хочу за тебя замуж.  
  
Она сняла с пальца кольцо — идеальное кольцо, уж Дженсен-то знал, он сравнил его со всеми обручальными кольцами в Нью-Йорке, да он даже составил сводную таблицу! А теперь, брошенное на стол, оно лежало в масле, которое теперь стекало прямо по сверкающему бриллианту.  
  
— Всего хорошего, — бросила Данниль и ушла.  
  
Взгляды всего ресторана был устремлены на Дженсена, и ему казалось, что его похлопывают по голове тысячи снисходительно-сочувствующих рук.  
  
***  
  
— Почему ты просто не дал ему ключ от своей квартиры, вместо того чтобы звать в кафе, когда ты должен был работать? Он бы тебя подождал, и трахались бы вволю, как все нормальные люди.  
  
Джаред скривился.  
  
— Ключ?  
  
— Кто кому должен был дать ключ? — спросил Миша, плюхаясь на стул возле Чада.  
  
Чад повернулся к нему и ухмыльнулся.  
  
— Ты должен был! Могли бы уже превратить свои непрекращающиеся потрахушки во что-то более серьезное. Вы трахаетесь столько же, сколько и мы с Софией, но мне-то хватило смелости назвать это отношениями, — то, с каким отвращением он произнес последнее слово, вполне объясняло, почему София его выставила за порог.  
  
Миша и Джаред обменялись тревожными взглядами.  
  
— Отношения? — одновременно сказали они.  
  
— А почему бы и нет?  
  
Джаред пожал плечами.  
  
— А зачем? Ведь Миша далеко не единственный, с кем я сплю, — он виновато посмотрел на Мишу.  
  
Тот кивнул.  
  
— И, без обид, Джаред, но ты не создан для серьезных отношений.  
  
Внезапный укол разочарования Джаред списал на факт, что все люди инстинктивно обижаются на то, что следует за «без обид».  
  
— Да, — согласился он. — Определенно не создан. И горжусь этим!  
  
— Кстати, о серьезных отношениях. У меня сегодня самое настоящее свидание, так что спасибо, что помогли убить время до восьми часов, а теперь мне пора бежать. Увидимся, Джей, если ты мне понадобишься. Что вряд ли, если сегодня все пройдет хорошо, — заявил Миша и, отсалютовав, ушел.  
  
Чад нахмурился.  
  
— Тебя что, только что бросили?  
  
Джаред постучал пальцами по липкой стойке.  
  
— Понятия не имею. Разве можно бросить кого-то, с кем даже не встречаешься?  
  
Он с грустью проводил Мишу взглядом, раздумывая, почему это он не создан для отношений. Хотя, возможно, он просто уже скучал по сексу. Кто знает.  
  
— Бухла нам! — потребовал он, выбрасывая из головы эти мысли, и стукнул по стойке кулаком. — Меня уволил собственный отец, мне надо это отпраздновать!  
  
Бармен удивленно вытаращился и достал бутылку текилы.  
  
— Да уж, выпивка тебе понадобится.  
  
***  
  
— А ведь все дело в том, — медленно произнес Дженсен, сжимая в руке бокал с ярко-розовым коктейлем, — что я всегда пытался сделать ее счастливой. Понимаешь?  
  
Сэнди сочувственно кивнула.  
  
— Конечно, понимаю! Ты ведь так старался. Да любая на ее месте должна быть счастлива. Я думаю порассылать ее коллегам вирусную рекламу средства от герпеса, будто это она его заказывает.  
  
Дженсен вздохнул и уперся лбом в прохладную гладкую барную стойку.  
  
— Нет, я должен быть выше этого.  
  
— А если я не хочу быть выше этого?  
  
Он улыбнулся, охваченный внезапным приступом любви к Сэнди.  
  
— Знаешь, если бы мы не росли вместе и при взгляде на тебя я бы не видел восьмилетнюю щербатую девчонку, то мы могли бы быть счастливы вместе.  
  
Сэнди ободряюще погладила его по голове.  
  
— Я знаю, солнце, но мне ты больше нравишься как друг. Не хочу, чтобы мой парень был симпатичнее меня.  
  
Вдруг она заметила кого-то за спиной Дженсена и многозначительно приподняла брови.  
  
Дженсен развернулся на стуле и встретился взглядом с чрезмерно улыбчивым парнем в полупрозрачной майке без рукавов.  
  
— Эй, привет! Может…  
  
Дженсен поджал губы, изо всех сил стараясь не смотреть на соски парня.  
  
— Большое спасибо, но на самом деле я не гей, — заученно проговорил он — уж сколько раз ему приходилось произносить это здесь.  
  
Парень растерянно окинул взглядом увешанный радужными флагами бар, но послушно ретировался.  
  
Дженсен снова повернулся к Сэнди.  
  
— Почему ты вечно тащишь меня именно сюда?  
  
— Потому что здесь классные дешевые коктейли? — невинно предположила она.  
  
Что ж, по крайней мере, это было правдой. К тому же, иногда Дженсену были жизненно необходимы сахар и алкоголь: эта смесь не раз облегчала решение проблем. Хотя, если говорить о проблемах, то когда твоя невеста бросает тебя на глазах у всего ресторана — это уже катастрофа.  
  
— Знаешь, что тебе нужно? — спросила Сэнди.  
  
Дженсен поднял на нее взгляд.  
  
— Даже не знаю, с чего начать.  
  
— Отпуск! Ты же уже все спланировал: билеты, замену на работе, отложил деньги. Так просто отдохни. Сделай себе приятное.  
  
Дженсен задумчиво прикусил губу.  
  
— На самом деле, я не хочу в Европу. Это все было для Данни.  
  
— Ну так забудь про Европу! Дженсен, сам подумай. Почему бы тебе просто не забыть всю эту херню? Кто ты есть, кем видела тебя она, кем ты должен быть… Отбрось все это и развлекись в кои-то веки. Я верю, что ты еще не забыл, как это делается.  
  
Губы Дженсена тронула грустная улыбка.  
  
— Я не могу.  
  
— Можешь. Я поеду с тобой.  
  
— Надо же, какое самопожертвование с твоей стороны!  
  
Сэнди весело рассмеялась.  
  
— Да ладно тебе, Дженсен. Ты же сам хочешь. И ты знаешь, что все будет круто. Ну же, скажи это.  
  
Дженсен, все еще улыбаясь, покачал головой.  
  
— Я не могу. Это же так…  
  
— Ново? Волнующе? То, что ты, как ты однажды мне признался, всегда хотел сделать, но постоянно находил отговорки? Скажи это, Дженсен.  
  
Дженсен прикусил губу.  
  
— Вегас?  
  
Сэнди засияла и хлопнула по стойке ладонью.  
  
— Давай, скажи как следует.  
  
Дженсен засмеялся, залпом допил коктейль и скривился от его сладости.  
  
— К черту все. Вегас!!!  
  
— Да, детка! Мы едем в Вегас!  
  
***  
  
Голова забавно кружилась, и Джаред решил, что ничего смешнее увольнения собственным отцом с ним еще не случалось.  
  
Чад беспрестанно хихикал, сжимая в одной руке рюмку, а в другой пиво.  
  
— Ты это… такой неудачник, чувак, — его глаза закрывались, и он все никак не мог сфокусироваться на Джареде.  
  
Джаред рассмеялся еще громче.  
  
— Да знаю я, знаю. Он сказал, что я безответственный. Что я «не думаю о будущем». О чем он вообще? Что я «никогда ни к чему не стремился». Нахуй! К чему вообще стоит «стремиться»? Херов… старикашка. Знаешь что? Нахуй его! Нахуй! Уволил меня, ха! Я уже не ребенок, могу делать, что захочу!  
  
Для пущего эффекта Чад громыхнул бутылкой пива по стойке.  
  
— Да! Все, что захочешь! Что угодно! — он прищурился. — Ты должен что-нибудь сделать. Что-нибудь этакое. Потому что он не вправе тебе запрещать!  
  
Джаред подобрался и взмахнул своим пивом.  
  
— Я начну все с нуля в Лос-Анджелесе, стану кинозвездой. Или проиграю все деньги в Вегасе. Или начну новую жизнь как… как… мальчик по вызову! С подводкой и… и кокаином! И ничего он мне не сделает!  
  
Чад поднял на него внезапно сосредоточенный, напряженный взгляд.  
  
— Так и сделаем! Чувак, мы именно так и сделаем!  
  
Джаред нахмурился.  
  
— Станем проститутками?  
  
— Да нет же, боже, нет. Махнем в Вегас!  
  
— У меня не так уж много денег… — начал было Джаред, но гребаный Вегас искушал его.  
  
— И что с того? — Чад пренебрежительно взмахнул рукой. — Ты заслужил небольшие каникулы. Заслужил же! Ну же, ты только представь: азартные игры, бухло, телки!  
  
— Но…  
  
Чад обреченно вздохнул.  
  
— Ладно, ладно, тебе найдем кого-нибудь с членом, как хочешь. В Вегасе же все есть?  
  
Джаред приподнял брови и расплылся в улыбке.  
  
— Ага, все. А знаешь, почему? — он схватил еще одну возникшую из ниоткуда рюмку. Чад взял свою и встретился с Джаредом взглядом.  
  
— Потому что это Вегас! — хором проскандировали они.  
  
Джаред опрокинул рюмку и запил пивом, большая часть которого потекла у него по подбородку. Но Джареду было плевать. Да, он был пьян, на мели, весь в пиве и без работы, но какая нахуй разница?! Он едет в Вегас!  
  
***  
  
Лас-Вегас оказался похожим на сюрреалистический, сияющий оазис света с ярким очарованием, притаившийся посреди сухой пыльной жары. В фойе отеля «Белладжио» Дженсен потрясенно замер. Разумеется, они начали именно отсюда. Высокие потолки, сверкающие люстры и ряды автоматов, колес рулеток и столов с блэкджеком. Мужчины во фраках, женщины в вечерних нарядах и старушки в розовых спортивных костюмах хмуро дергали рычаги. У Дженсена было такое чувство, словно он попал на съемочную площадку «Одиннадцати друзей Оушена».  
  
Сэнди с трудом удерживала равновесие на нелепо высоких каблуках и за рукав тянула Дженсена в сторону бара.  
  
— Пойдем, ну пойдем же! Выпьем и зажжем эту ночь!  
  
— Сейчас же всего три часа дня, — запротестовал Дженсен, но пошел за ней. Он задержал взгляд на солидном мужчине в возрасте с сигарой в зубах, когда тот зло стукнул кулаком по игровому столу. А в следующее мгновение Дженсен в кого-то врезался.  
  
— Эй, приятель, смотри, куда идешь. Извини, конечно, но ты сам виноват.  
  
Дженсен неверяще осмотрел свою залитую пивом дорогую светло-голубую рубашку, прилипшую к груди. Покачав головой, он поднял взгляд на обладателя слишком громкого, слишком радостного голоса.  
  
— Смотри куда… Чтобы столкнуться, нужны как минимум двое! Сам смотри под ноги. Черт!  
  
Высокий парень был уже немного пьян и широко улыбался.

— Ну, привет, что ли, — медленно произнес он, пристально глядя на грудь Дженсена.  
Тот посмотрел вниз и с трудом сдержал желание скрестить руки — сквозь промокшую рубашку проступали соски. Вместо этого он сжал зубы и щелкнул пальцами перед лицом парня.  
  
— Эй, приятель. Ты собираешься извиняться? А платить за чистку? А…  
  
Тут между ними вклинилась Сэнди и схватила Дженсена за локоть.  
  
— Дженсен, просто переоденься и никаких проблем, — она повернулась к высокому парню и чарующе улыбнулась. — Извините, пожалуйста, он не очень внимательный… ай, Дженсен, но ведь это правда!.. Надеюсь, мы не испортили вам вечер, мистер?..  
  
Но парень не сводил оценивающего взгляда с Дженсена — на этот раз, слава тебе господи, с лица — и ухмылялся.  
  
— Можно просто Джаред. Дженсен, — затем он перевел взгляд на Сэнди и улыбнулся. — Спасибо, мисс.  
  
— Сэнди, — представилась та и пихнула Дженсена, но тот продолжал молчать, хмуро глядя на парня… Джареда.  
  
Джаред все с той же улыбкой перевел взгляд на Дженсена.  
  
— Приятного вам вечера, ребята. И, послушай, — он наклонился и уверенно положил Дженсену на плечо теплую ладонь. — Не расстраивайся ты из-за этого. Мне правда жаль твою рубашку. Но это же Вегас! Вы здесь чтобы развлекаться! Просто расслабьтесь!  
  
И он пьяно ускакал прочь, оставив у Дженсена смазанное воспоминание о яркой улыбке и запахе, пусть и наполовину алкогольном.  
  
Он только сейчас вспомнил о Сэнди.  
  
— Пьяный придурок, — пробормотал Дженсен и повернулся к ней. — Я сейчас переоденусь и вернусь, ладно?  
  
Сэнди неожиданно сильно ухватила его за руку.  
  
— А знаешь, ведь он прав. Ты здесь, чтобы наслаждаться. Ты хотел расслабиться, так вперед. Улыбнись, когда тебя облили пивом, а потом напейся и облей кого-нибудь сам.  
  
Дженсен закусил губу. Он отогнал подальше образ недовольно нахмурившейся Данниль и напомнил себе, что может делать, что захочет, и никто его не осудит. Он может оттянуться по полной! Он может делать даже то, что не… не планировал! Да Данниль понятия не имела, о чем говорит!  
  
Он высвободился из захвата Сэнди и расстегнул рубашку, а затем и вовсе вытянул ее из штанов и снял, оставшись в одной лишь майке. Она была ему маловата, да еще и насквозь промокла от пива, но Дженсен решил не волноваться по этому поводу. Он скомкал рубашку и кинул куда-то себе за спину, потом растрепал старательно уложенную прическу.  
  
— Пойдем-ка выпьем, — улыбнулся он Сэнди.  
  
Сэнди радостно хлопнула в ладоши. Она выглядела впечатленной.  
  
— О да. Это по-нашему!  
  
***  
  
Чад потянул Джареда за руку, когда тот, не переставая вглядываться в толпу, чуть не врезался в игральный стол.  
  
— Чувак, хватит тебе высматривать того заносчивого красавчика.  
  
— Но ведь он действительно красавчик, — жалобно произнес Джаред.  
  
— Обещаю, что чуть попозже, когда все уже достаточно опьянеют, мы найдет тебе дохрена таких же симпатичных парней, но которые не ведут себя так, словно их в жопу ужалили, — заговорщицки произнес Чад.  
  
— Ух, я бы его сам ужалил, — ухмыльнулся Джаред.  
  
Чад скривился.  
  
— Фу. Заебал со своими гейскими штучками.  
  
Джаред с трудом подавил желание обидеться. Теперь, когда он наметил цель, он будет идти до конца. Не нужен ему никто другой. Именно эта черта так бесила его родителей, когда он был ребенком. Он понимал, что игра не стоила свеч, но он все равно добьется своего, особенно если кто-то сомневается в его силах.  
  
Впрочем, высматривать определенного парня в пестром, наполненном сиянием мире Вегаса было все равно что искать иголку в стоге сена, так что Джареду пришлось послушаться Чада.  
  
А потом он увидел этого парня, Дженсена, в людной комнате два казино спустя.  
  
Джаред пил в меру: приятная веселость его не покидала, но и напиваться так, чтобы отключиться раньше, чем хотелось бы, он тоже не собирался. Но, возможно, он был несколько пьянее, чем ему думалось, потому что стоило ему увидеть этого парня, он тут же заорал «Дженсен!» и принялся пробираться к нему через толпу официантов, швейцаров, девушек в чересчур коротких платьях и обнимающих этих девушек раскрасневшихся от выпивки мужчин среднего возраста.  
  
Дженсен и его подруга, Сэнди, замерли. Между бровями Дженсена залегла предательски сексуальная морщинка.  
  
— Эй! Дженсен!  
  
Заметив его, Дженсен закатил глаза.  
  
— Опять ты?  
  
Джареда это не остановило.  
  
— Обычно я откликаюсь на «Джаред». Ну, или «О боже, боже, да!» в постели, — он самодовольно улыбнулся слегка покрасневшему Дженсену.  
  
— Пришел, чтобы пролить на меня еще что-нибудь? — Дженсен указал руками на себя, и Джаред только сейчас заметил, во что тот одет.  
  
Выглаженную рубашку сменила облегающая белая футболка, на вид мягкая и очень тонкая. Джареду хотелось провести по ней пальцами, особенно там, где она обхватывала неожиданно крепкие бицепсы. В этой майке, с обиженно надутыми губами и длинными черными ресницами Дженсен походил на танцора гоу-гоу, готового вот-вот сорвать с себя штаны и явить миру скрывающиеся под ними блестящие стринги.  
  
Джаред ухмыльнулся.  
  
— Ох ты ж… — он не мог отвести взгляда от груди Дженсена, и тот тяжело вздохнул. Джаред встретился с ним глазами. — То есть… никаких проливаний. Видишь? Я с пустыми руками, — он воодушевленно вскинул ладони, но Дженсена это не впечатлило.  
  
— Замечательно, но вообще-то мы с Сэнди…  
  
— Присоединяйтесь к нам! Ну же, чувак, давайте все выпьем, вы с Сэнди и… — Джаред отвел руку назад, схватил только-только с трудом пробравшего через толпу Чада и подтолкнул его вперед, — …и мы с Чадом! Давайте повеселимся вместе! Вы сами откуда?  
  
— Из Нью-Йорка, — мгновенно ответила Сэнди. Она выглядела слегка заинтересованной.  
  
— Мы тоже! — Чад шагнул вперед и льстиво улыбнулся. — Я Чад, и я переверну твой мир.  
  
Сэнди удивленно моргнула.  
  
— Ну да.  
  
— Какое потрясающее совпадение! Мы можем поболтать о родном Нью-Йорке, — радостно предложил Джаред.  
  
Дженсен одарил его тяжелым взглядом.  
  
— Он большой, вонючий и кишмя кишит туристами… хм, смотри-ка, вот и поболтали. Сэнди…  
  
Джаред плавно скользнул вперед и прижал палец к губам Дженсена.  
  
— Не-а, не спеши. И вообще, ты не из Нью-Йорка, — Дженсен не двигался, а только хмуро смотрел, и Джаред самодовольно убрал палец.  
  
— Из Нью-Йорка, я…  
  
— Может, ты там и живешь, но родом ты из Техаса. И вот об этом-то мы можем поговорить. Нью-Йорк разительно отличается от Техаса, правда?  
  
Дженсен от изумления открыл рот, и Джареду очень захотелось укусить его за губу.  
  
— Но как ты…  
  
— Я различу техасский говор, сколько бы лет ты ни пытался спрятать его в Нью-Йорке. Откуда ты именно?  
  
— Ричардсон, — неохотно признался Дженсен, хотя и был заметно удивлен.  
  
— А я из Сан-Антонио, — произнес Джаред с чуть более различимым техасским акцентом. Услышав его, Дженсен кивнул. — Ну же, пойдем выпьем. Поговорим о Техасе, футболе, о чем хочешь, — он подошел ближе и улыбнулся своей самой обольстительной улыбкой.  
  
Дженсен нервно сделал шаг назад.  
  
— Слушай, в любом случае, я натурал, так что можешь перестать меня клеить.  
  
— Что, правда? — Джаред изумленно приподнял бровь.  
  
Дженсен нахмурился и повернулся к Сэнди, но та как ни в чем не бывало пожала плечами. Он снова посмотрел на Джареда.  
  
— Да, правда. Господи!  
  
Джаред еще раз оглядел облегающую майку Дженсена, отметил, что, несмотря на обилие не очень одетых женщин в казино, все внимание Дженсена сосредоточенно именно на нем — на Джареде. Что ж, это не первый «натурал», которого он трахнет, а трахнуть Дженсена он намеревался твердо.  
  
— Так и я тоже, — он беспечно улыбнулся.  
  
— Ну да, — хмыкнул стоящий рядом Чад.  
  
Джаред смиренно поднял руки.  
  
— Ладно, ладно, может, и нет, но это не имеет никакого отношения к моему желанию выпить с вами. Я здесь вообще не за этим, — он услышал еще одно хмыканье Чада — в этот раз тише — и продолжил: — Я просто хочу развеяться, понимаете? Я только что… э-э-э… пережил тяжелый разрыв и приехал сюда отдохнуть. Давайте забудем о привычной рутине и оттянемся с кем-то новым, кто не имеет никакого отношения к нашему прошлому? Устроим что-нибудь непредсказуемое! Никаких знакомств! Никаких обязательств! Никаких планов!  
  
Почему-то именно это произвело на Дженсена самое сильное впечатление. Он сжал губы — о, эти губы! — и посмотрел прямо на Джареда:  
  
— Уж я-то умею оттягиваться.  
  
Джаред с трудом удержался от пошлой шутки и улыбнулся.  
  
— Правда?  
  
Дженсен вздохнул, но слегка улыбнулся.  
  
— Пойдем выпьем, но только один бокал. Сэнди?  
  
— Вперед! — радостно воскликнула та.  
  
— Погнали, детка! — Чад победно поднял кулак и пристроился к ней, пытаясь обнять.  
  
— Только не с тобой, — ответила Сэнди все с той же улыбкой, уворачиваясь от объятий и подхватывая Дженсена под руку. — Спасешь меня?  
  
Джаред рассмеялся и, схватив Дженсена под другую руку, потащил их всех в сторону бара.  
  
***  
  
Утро началось с блаженной пустоты в голове, но затем неспешная сонливость тут же сменилась первой за день эмоцией — опасением. Почему-то Дженсен был на сто процентов уверен, что полное пробуждение ни к чему хорошему не приведет.  
  
Затем на него обрушилось похмелье. Он осторожно пошевелился и тут же пожалел об этом. Болело буквально все: голова, мышцы, во рту было сухо и погано, несчастный желудок готов был вот-вот взбунтоваться.  
  
Дженсен лениво подумал, не сходить ли ему за водой. Но сначала надо было определиться, где он вообще находится. В голове царила абсолютное и недвижимое ничто, из которого, впрочем, с некоторыми усилиями можно было выудить нужную информацию. Он в Вегасе. Ага. Данниль порвала с ним, и теперь он в Вегасе с Сэнди. Пока отлично. Выпивка, о боже, много выпивки. Широкая ладонь придерживает его за шею, пока вторая рука вливает ему в рот алкоголь. Громкий, счастливый смех — ах да, тот парень, Джаред. Казался таким придурком, но Дженсен все же решил выпить с ним. А потом что?  
  
Постепенно память возвращалась, но разрозненными, никак не связанными урывками.  
  
Громкая музыка, орущий в ухо Джаред, теплые руки на спине притягивают ближе.  
  
— Меня уволил собственный отец!  
  
Дженсен улыбается и разворачивается, пьяно промахивается и утыкается ртом Джареду в ухо.  
  
— Меня бросила невеста! Прямо посреди полного людей ресторана!  
  
Джаред хохочет, запрокинув голову, и его зубы окрашиваются в пестрые цвета от клубной иллюминации.  
  
— Твоя взяла!  
  
Сэнди, в одной туфле, толкает Чада в бассейн, а потом Чад разъезжает в блондинистом парике на плечах какого-то трансвестита. Джаред счастливо выливает бокал шампанского себе на голову, и в намокших прядях волос лопаются пузырики.  
  
Дженсен стоит нос к носу с Джаредом в углу бара и внимательно выслушивает его пьяные признания: «Это все потому, что я боюсь не суметь. Я потому и не поступал в колледж. Я устроился на работу к своему отцу, потому что я до смерти боюсь облажаться».  
  
Дженсен кивает и сочувственно треплет Джареда по щеке.  
  
— Я планирую каждый свой шаг, потому что боюсь, что стоит мне на секунду задуматься, и я пойму, что в моей жизни нет никакого смысла. Я несчастлив, но не знаю, что с этим делать. Я боюсь, что если не буду стараться стать идеальным, то все просто развалится. Все, что мне остается, — это пытаться снова и снова, в надежде, что однажды я добьюсь своего.  
  
Дженсен опрокидывает в себя четыре рюмки текилы подряд и смеется, когда Джаред поит его пивом после. Чад валяется на спине на барной стойке, а хихикающая взлохмаченная Сэнди оседлала его и вливает ему водку в горло прямо из бутылки.  
  
Они идут по Лас-Вегас-Стрип, держась за руки, и ветер треплет волосы Джареда. Он смеется и опускает голову Дженсену на плечо.  
  
— Так круто, так офигенно круто, чувак, мы можем по-настоящему открыться друг другу. Да я ни с кем в своей жизни не был так честен, так блядски честен, как с тобой. И это охуенно, и ведь ты натурал! А значит, я даже не буду с тобой спать, мы можем просто общаться!  
  
Дженсен крепко сжимает ладонь Джареда на своей груди.  
  
— Ага! Именно! Я могу действительно тебе открыться! И не спать с тобой! Никогда!  
  
— Никогда!  
  
Джаред пинком распахивает дверь в номер и толкает Дженсена к стене, яростно целуя. Дженсен отвечает на поцелуй с не меньшим энтузиазмом и обнимает ногами талию Джареда, когда тот подхватывает его под задницу. Мокрая от пота кожа, ритмичный скрип кровати, и Дженсен откидывается на подушки, чувствуя, как…  
  
Дженсен натянул на голову одеяло и застонал, сожалея, что не может спрятаться от воспоминаний так же, как и от остального мира в своем надежном пуховом коконе.  
  
— Пожалуйста, — прошептал он. — Пожалуйста, пусть трах с малознакомым парнем в Вегасе не будет моим первым гомосексуальным опытом, ну пожалуйста…  
  
Но даже без ноющей боли в заднице воспоминания безжалостно возвращались: он обхватывает ногами узкую талию Джареда, странное, болезненно-приятное и яркое ощущение заполненности, ощущение чужого члена глубоко внутри, чего он никогда… блядь, никогда не планировал испытывать.  
  
— О боже, — Дженсен глубоко вдохнул и сел. Он провел левой рукой по лицу и нахмурился от странного, неожиданного прикосновения гладкого металла к коже. Дженсен отвел руку в сторону и присмотрелся.  
  
На его безымянном пальце было надето золотое кольцо, безвкусное и слишком большое. Два знака доллара образовывали сердце, а посередине слабо поблескивал бриллиант.

 

Дженсен смотрел на кольцо целую вечность, пока рука не начала болеть.  
  
— Боже мой…  
  
Он моргнул, поднял голову и заметил прикрепленную к зеркалу записку, на которой синей шариковой ручкой было накарябано:  
  
«Завтракаю! Припас для тебя кофе, муженек. Дж.». Рядом красовались смайлик и три поцелуя.  
  
— Боже мой, — повторил Дженсен.  
  
Он не просто переспал с парнем. Он на нем женился.  
  
***  
  
Джаред крутил в руках вилку с нанизанным кусочком бекона, размышляя, стоит ли его есть. С одной стороны, пах он великолепно, да и желудок уже жалобно урчал. Но, с другой стороны, чем больше Джаред съест сейчас, тем сильнее его будет рвать потом, когда организм окончательно проснется и осознает, сколько алкоголя попало в него накануне.  
  
Джаред повернулся к Чаду.  
  
— Есть мне его или нет?  
  
Чад сделал большие глаза и стукнул Джареда по руке.  
  
— Джей, у тебя есть проблемы посерьезней, чем завтрак!  
  
Джаред вздохнул.  
  
— Пожалуй, все-таки съем. Уж очень хочется бекона, — он изо всех сил старался не думать о других проблемах, хотя кольцо на пальце блестело до обидного ярко.  
  
— Ты. Женат, — Чад покачал головой. — С каждым разом это звучит все смешнее.  
  
— Заткнись, — уныло отозвался Джаред.  
  
Заслышав громкие голоса, он отложил бекон в сторону.  
  
— А ты не задумывалась — ну хоть на мгновение — что тебе стоило, я даже не знаю, остановить меня? Донести до меня светлую мысль, что связать себя узами брака с мужчиной — не самая лучшая идея? С мужчиной, которого я впервые вижу! С мужчиной, Сэнди!  
  
— Дженсен, детка, ну сам посуди. Меня стошнило в цветочный горшок и в ботинки охранника, причем я не помню, где в это время находился сам охранник. Так что если ты вчера и нуждался в здравых суждениях, то я точно была не самой подходящей кандидатурой.  
  
— Как и я, судя по всему. Вот же блядь!  
  
Джаред нацепил дружелюбную улыбку. Дженсен с Сэнди выглядели так же паршиво, как Джаред сам себя чувствовал, вопреки ожиданиям, это нисколько не утешало.  
  
— Утро доброе. Погудели мы вчера, да?  
  
Дженсен опустил глаза и тяжело плюхнулся на стул.  
  
— Кофе, — пробурчал он. Его глаза покраснели и опухли, волосы были примяты с одной стороны и взъерошены с другой, а на бледном лице проступила рыжеватая щетина. От вчерашней красоты не осталось и следа.  
  
Джаред мысленно вздохнул.  
  
— К вашим услугам, — он подвинул чашку, стукнув по ней кольцом, и с трудом сдержал улыбку, заметив промелькнувший в глазах Дженсена ужас.  
  
Дженсен хмуро продемонстрировал свое кольцо — смотрелось это так, как будто он пытался показать фак, но перепутал пальцы.  
  
— Как вышло, что у меня девчачье кольцо с бриллиантом, а у тебя — обычное гладкое?  
  
Джаред прикусил губу, стараясь не рассмеяться.  
  
— Ну, ты сам его выбрал…  
  
— Не продолжай, — прорычал Дженсен.  
  
Сэнди изумленно приподняла брови, так что они почти исчезли под ее нечесаными волосами.  
  
Джаред ухмыльнулся.  
  
— Итак, Дженсен, солнышко…  
  
Дженсен бросил на него полный ненависти взгляд, и Джаред чуть не спасовал, но все-таки нашел в себе силы улыбнуться еще шире.  
  
— Давай выйдем на минуту и поболтаем, ладно?  
  
Дженсен со стоном поднялся и поплелся в сторону автоматов. Остановившись возле одного из них, он принялся бездумно тыкать в кнопки.  
  
Джаред последовал за ним. Прислонившись к автомату, он сказал:  
  
— Ну, в общем… прошлой ночью… ну мы и оторвались, правда? Ты действительно умеешь веселиться, чувак.  
  
Дженсен бросил на него косой взгляд.  
  
— Да ну?  
  
— Ага. Ты… ну, с тобой было круто, честно.  
  
Дженсен скривил губы и отвернулся к автомату.  
  
— Слышала бы это Данни, — пробормотал он.  
  
— Но… понимаешь, я не… Это все, конечно, очень не просто, но я… мне кажется…  
  
Дженсен резко повернулся.  
  
— Это ты сейчас подбираешь слова, чтобы меня бросить? Да пошел ты, Джаред, мне даже в голову бы не пришло остаться женатым на тебе.  
  
Джаред облегченно рассмеялся.  
  
— А, да? Супер, теперь все намного проще.  
  
— Если ты все еще не заметил, то я на самом деле натурал. А натуралы обычно не в восторге от перспективы провести остаток своих дней в браке с другим мужчиной.  
  
Джаред приподнял брови. Он прекрасно помнил, как Дженсен выгибался, упираясь пятками Джареду в поясницу, как блестела от пота его шея, какими грязными словечками он подгонял Джареда, пока тот жестко втрахивал его в кровать. Джареду казалось, что Дженсен пытается себя самого убедить в своей гетеросексуальности. Впрочем, какой бы жаркой ни выдалась прошлая ночка, Джаред совсем не был заинтересован в отношениях и тем более в браке. И уж тем более с этим комком нервов, у которого отрицание собственной ориентации — далеко не единственный повод позагоняться. Джаред махнул рукой.  
  
— Конечно, как скажешь. Ты… ну. Ты клевый, все было отлично, но, приятель, я совершенно не создан для тебя. Я вроде как из принципиальных соображений избегаю напряженной работы, и все такое.  
  
Дженсен развернулся к нему всем телом.  
  
— Ты что, хочешь сказать, что…  
  
— Нет, нет, что ты. Просто… Только всесторонне идеальный и терпеливый человек сможет, ну, соответствовать…  
  
— Соответствовать? Я понимаю, что ты слабо представляешь, о чем речь, раз уж тебе ни разу не довелось завести отношения, но если бы ты попробовал, то, узнал бы, что над ними приходится, знаешь ли, работать.  
  
— Хорошо, как угодно, но если я когда-нибудь и решу начать с кем-нибудь отношения, то уж точно не с тобой, Джен! Хватит тебе уже притворяться натуралом, мне меньше всего на свете надо возиться с новоявленным геем, который даже не может признаться себе…  
  
— То есть ты считаешь, что это я не смог бы построить отношения с мужчиной? Да даже будь я геем, Джаред, у меня бы это вышло в сто раз лучше, чем у тебя с кем бы то ни было!  
  
— Так что, ты сейчас все-таки решил попробовать, чтобы что-то себе доказать? Я же уже сказал тебе, мне не кажется, что это сработает, Дженсен.  
  
— Да нет же, я дождаться не могу, когда смогу избавиться от твоей жалкой задницы. Я к тому, чтобы ты даже не смел говорить так, будто знаешь, что у меня получится, а что нет! Да ты посмотри на себя! Это ведь ты пытаешься выставить все так, словно расстаться было твоей идеей, хотя на самом деле это одинаково не нужно нам обоим, но ты просто боишься признать, что у тебя снова что-то не вышло!  
  
— Эй, я просто пытаюсь поскорее с этим разделаться. Может, из-за того, что тебя прокатили с первым браком, ты теперь решишь уцепиться за второй, кто тебя знает? Но то, что твоя невеста не смогла смириться даже с мыслью о том, чтобы провести остаток жизни с…  
  
Дженсен рассмеялся: резко, громко и горько.  
  
— Я хотя бы был обручен! Я хотя бы смог начать с кем-то серьезные отношения. А у тебя только друг-неудачник и ни малейшего понятия о том, как установить хоть какую-нибудь эмоциональную связь, потому что ты эмоционально недоразвитый! Тебя даже собственный отец терпеть не мог, потому что ты распиздяй без цели в жизни!  
  
Джаред сжал зубы.  
  
— Что ж, тогда нам очень повезло, что мы собираемся аннулировать наш брак. Тебе ведь не придется снова видеть этого «распиздяя без цели», а я буду более чем счастлив больше никогда не слышать твой хныкающий голосок, пытающийся кому-то что-то доказать, хотя на самом деле, единственный, кого ты пытаешься убедить в том, что чего-то стоишь, — это ты сам!  
  
Он со злостью вытащил из кармана четвертак, закинул в автомат и снова посмотрел на Дженсена. Глаза того сияли, бледность немного отступила, и Джаред внезапно вспомнил, почему считал этого мужчину сексуальным. Какая жалость, что тот оказался заносчивым, злобным засранцем.  
  
— В общем, херово быть тобой. Счастливо оставаться! — Джаред развернулся и направился к столу. Плевать, как сильно его будет тошнить потом, ему жизненно необходима тарелка пропитанных сиропом вафель.  
  
— На себя посмотри! — крикнул ему в спину Дженсен. Джаред слышал, как он с силой дернул рычаг автомата. Слышал, как тот вернулся на место. Слышал, как, звякнув, остановились ячейки. А затем, после секундной тишины раздался оглушающий рев сирены. Джаред, не понимая, что происходит, развернулся и уставился на Дженсена, застывшего возле игрового автомата.  
  
На экране автомата сияла кислотно-желтая надпись: «ПОЗДРАВЛЯЕМ! ДЖЕК-ПОТ! $3 000 000!» Джаред видел, как на лице Дженсена проступает такое же изумление. Они посмотрели друг на друга, затем перевели взгляд на мигающую надпись.  
  
Постепенно до сознания Джареда начали доходить поздравления и аплодисменты других посетителей, или, возможно, это просто Чад орал ему на ухо: «Охуеть, чувак, ты миллионер!»  
  
Заметив, что Джаред рванул назад, Дженсен очнулся и вцепился в игровой автомат в странном подобии объятия.  
  
— Я нажал на рычаг, — завопил Дженсен.  
  
— Это был мой четвертак! Я его туда засунул! — проорал Джаред, врезавшись в Дженсена и тоже обняв автомат.  
  
— Поздравляю… подождите, а чей же выигрыш-то? — произнес подошедший к ним солидный мужчина в костюме.  
  
— Мой! — заорали они хором, заставив мужчину вздрогнуть.  
  
Джаред и Дженсен буравили друг друга взглядом.  
  
— А как же «все, что мое, — твое, детка»? — Дженсен отцепил одну руку от автомата и ликующе ткнул в Джареда безымянным пальцем.  
  
— Кому… на чье имя мне выписать чек? — спросил мужчина, от которого сейчас зависело ближайшее будущее Джареда.  
  
— Мистера и мистера Падалеки, — медленно произнес Джаред.  
  
— Что? — взвизгнул — нет, в самом деле взвизгнул — Дженсен. — Почему мы выбрали твою фамилию?  
  
Джаред ухмыльнулся.  
  
— Я сказал, что это будет честно, ведь я выше, а ты согласился и слюняво меня поцеловал.  
  
Дженсен побледнел, и Джаред буквально видел, как этот момент восстановился в его памяти.  
  
— О боже… Хорошо. Мистер и мистер Падалеки.  
  
— Отлично, — неуверенно произнес мужчина. — Что ж… поздравляю, господа!  
  
Три миллиона баксов. От одного несчастного потертого четвертака Джареда. Даже глядя на взволнованное лицо Дженсена, который вцепился в огромный чек и уверенно улыбался камерам, Джаред не мог заставить себя беспокоиться. В худшем случае он получит полтора миллиона долларов, что слабо подходит под определение печальных последствий от пьяной ночи и случайной свадьбы в Вегасе.

 

 

****

 

— Это был мой четвертак!  
  
— А я потянул рычаг!  
  
Судья прокашлялся.  
  
— Полагаю, мы уже установили, что эти факты не являются значимыми, поскольку вся сумма уже считается совместно нажитым имуществом.  
  
— Да, но это дело принципа, — в голосе Дженсена слышалась досада.  
  
Джаред махнул рукой.  
  
— И пусть даже это и был мой четвертак, мы можем спокойно аннулировать брак и поделить три миллиона. Ведь так? — он с надеждой посмотрел на судью.  
  
Судья Морган был крепким и симпатичным мужчиной среднего возраста, который, признаться, пугал Дженсена. Его лицо оставалось бесстрастным и суровым.  
  
— Нет.  
  
— Вот видишь, я же… что?  
  
Джаред побледнел, а Дженсен почувствовал, как в жилах стынет кровь. Он закрыл глаза, пытаясь прогнать внезапное головокружение.  
  
— Прошу прощения, сэр?  
  
— Этот «брак», — это просто нелепая шутка, жалкое подобие того, каким должен быть настоящий союз. У меня нет совершенно никакого желания аннулировать его и вознаграждать вас за этот позор, — он посмотрел на них с явным отвращением.  
  
Джаред резко встал.  
  
— Послушайте, сэр, лишь потому, что мы… потому что вы не…  
  
Морган закатил глаза.  
  
— Выдохните. Ваша ориентация тут ни при чем; вообще, обычно я поддерживаю геев, которые решают пожениться, ведь они столько боролись за это. Хорошие люди надрывались, чтобы у вас было это право, и кто вы такие, чтобы оскорблять их старания? Вы все такие, все ваше поколение — вы считаете, что вам все сойдет с рук. Вам нужно научиться понимать, все имеет последствия, даже — нет, особенно — глупые решения. Может, когда-нибудь вы осознаете, что брак — это не лучший повод для пьяной шутки. Это то, что меняет всю жизнь. Я произносил клятву искренне, так какого черта это не должны делать вы? С какой стати я должен закрыть глаза на произошедшее и позволить вам продолжить жить вашими бессмысленными глупыми жизнями, с тремя миллионами или без них?  
  
Дженсен сжал зубы и возненавидел себя за чувство вины. Он был уверен: во всем виноват Джаред. Дженсену бы такое и в голову не пришло. Он был полностью согласен с судьей, что брак — это серьезный шаг. Да он несколько месяцев обдумывал свое решение, прежде чем сделать Дани предложение! Дженсен мысленно извинился перед людьми, что боролись за это право, послал несколько проклятий в адрес Джареда, который, как представитель гей-сообщества, как раз таки и должен был испытывать сейчас чувство вины и стыда, и вздохнул. Больше никакого алкоголя. Ни капли.  
  
Морган переводил пристальный взгляд с одного на другого. В его глазах читалось суровое осуждение, что было вполне логично для судьи, решил Дженсен.  
  
Совесть у Джареда все-таки была: он тоже выглядел пристыженным, хотя, посмотрев на Дженсена, он сузил глаза, словно винил во всем его. Вот еще! Дженсен смерил его почти таким же гневным взглядом и чуть не подскочил, когда судья снова заговорил.  
  
— Я принял решение. Я замораживаю три миллиона долларов на шесть месяцев, за которые вы, сумасшедшие детишки, должны честно попытаться сохранить свой брак. Должно же быть что-то, какая-то причина, по который вы вообще решили пожениться, так что выясните это, сделайте все возможное, и, может, вы поймете, почему брак — это замечательное и важное событие. И если вы действительно постараетесь, то через полгода я разморожу ваши деньги.  
  
Дженсен снова вскочил на ноги, и в этот раз Джаред тоже не усидел на месте.  
  
— Сэр, боюсь, это невозможно, я не могу…  
  
— Я не могу остаться женатым, что за бред…  
  
— …Я даже не гей, судья Морган! Я… я представляю, что вы могли подумать, и приношу искренние извинения за свое… эм, поведение, но… я не гей! Это невозможно!  
  
Морган удивленно приподнял бровь.  
  
— Не гей?  
  
— Нет!  
  
— Ну, если это препятствует вступлению брака в силу, то совсем другое дело… то есть, вы хотите сказать…  
  
Дженсен почувствовал, что краснеет, и понял, что врать бесполезно.  
  
— Ну, нет, я не… в смысле, мы… я…  
  
Морган задумчиво посмотрел на него и кивнул.  
  
— На данный момент, мистер… эм, Падалеки номер два, я предпочту не менять принятое мной решение. Если через полгода выяснится, что камень преткновения все-таки слишком большой, мы пересмотрим ваше положение. Пока же мое решение остается в силе.  
  
Джаред зло выругался себе под нос, но умолк, стоило Моргану решительно поднять руку. Дженсену стало интересно, получится ли у него таким же способом заткнуть Джареда.  
  
— Если я пойму, что вы не стараетесь… что вы просто решили перетерпеть — поверьте мне, я смогу сделать и сделаю так, что для получения этих денег вам придется пройти через такую волокиту, что даже ваши возможные приемные дети состарятся, прежде чем увидят хоть один пенни. С этой целью я назначаю обязательные еженедельные отчетные встречи, — судья звонко ударил молотком. Джаред и Дженсен не успели даже рта раскрыть. — А теперь убирайтесь отсюда. Наслаждайтесь семейным счастьем, — сказав это, он в кои-то веки улыбнулся — вот только вышло у него очень и очень зловеще.  
  
***  
  
Было облачно, дул сильный ветер. Посмотрев на серое небо, Дженсен нахмурился и тяжело опустился на ступеньки, ведущие к зданию суда.  
  
— Это просто смешно.  
  
Джаред лишь пожал плечами:  
  
— Чувак, это же полтора миллиона долларов. Надо просто немного подождать.  
  
— Ты вообще слушал этого страшного сумасшедшего человека с деревянным молотком? Все должно выглядеть так, словно мы действительно стараемся.  
  
Джаред махнул рукой.  
  
— Ну, значит, будем притворяться. В средней школе я ходил в драмкружок, так что ничего сложного не вижу. И кстати, не такой уж он и ужасный. По-моему, очень даже секси. Ну, для своего возраста.  
  
— Лучше бы тебе, муж мой, не говорить такое в моем присутствии.  
  
— Оу, ты ревнуешь? Но ты все равно самый хорошенький, Дженни.  
  
— Иди нахуй.  
  
Чад с Сэнди неловко стояли парой ступенек выше и наблюдали за перепалкой. Ну, вообще-то, Чад во все глаза пялился на Сэнди, а она делала вид, что не замечает этого. Дженсен поднял на нее вопросительный взгляд, и Сэнди пожала плечами. Чад все смотрел на нее, и тогда она повернулась и спокойно сказала:  
  
— Если бы я могла вызывать молнии, тебя бы уже поджарило, — и, схватив Дженсена за руку, оттащила его в сторону.  
  
Дженсен увидел, как Джаред, отвесив Чаду хороший подзатыльник, тоже начал что-то с ним обсуждать.  
  
— Послушай, Джен, — решительно произнесла Сэнди, — у тебя получится. Подумаешь, каких-то полгода. Ты когда-то столько же питался лишь сырыми овощами, чтобы «очистить разум и тело». Так что ты легко вытерпишь шесть месяцев с этим идиотом.  
  
— Ага, вот тебе-то как раз и легко говорить, — пробурчал Дженсен. Он вздохнул. — Хотя, да. Ты права. Я могу побыть женатым полгода. Даже если женатым на мужчине. О господи, боюсь представить, что будет с моей личной жизнью, если это когда-нибудь всплывет. И хватит смотреть на меня так. Я не гей, что бы ты там себе не думала!  
  
Сэнди невинно пожала плечами.  
  
— Ну, ведь… в чем-то я была права, разве нет?  
  
— Нет, ты и сейчас не права!  
  
— Ты женился на парне. Если говорить об ошибках, то эта очень даже показательная. И я могу предположить, что именно ты был сни…  
  
— Ради всего святого, заткнись. Это… это все чертов алкоголь. Я не знаю, что там у них в Вегасе за выпивка, но она приводит к очень, очень плохим последствиям, — он не позволял себе думать о «быть снизу». Если он не будет думать, не будет никакой проблемы, ведь так? Никаких проблем, никакой переоценки собственных сексуальных предпочтений. Каких-то полгода с этим «мужем» — и он миллионер. Спокойствие, только спокойствие.  
  
Они снова подошли к Джареду и Чаду.  
  
— Ну что ж, — Джаред важно потер рука об руку, словно собирался заключить сделку века. — План следующий. Когда мы через полгода снова появимся перед судьей и скажем, что мы совершенно не сходимся характерами, ему останется только разделить деньги как совместно нажитое имущество. И все в шоколаде! Думаю, нам придется, по крайней мере, жить вместе. Хреново, конечно, но я надеюсь, у тебя есть милое просторное местечко, где мы могли бы…  
  
— Эм… — замялся Дженсен. — Я… формально я жил с Данниль. В… в ее квартире. Так что… на данный момент мне даже, кхм, негде жить. Ну, если только на диване Сэнди. Вряд ли это подойдет.  
  
Джаред вскинул брови.  
  
— Оки-доки, тогда сердечно приглашаю тебя в мою скромную обитель. Наше семейное гнездышко на следующие шесть месяцев и ни днем больше.  
  
Дженсена посетила нехорошая догадка.  
  
— А там… у тебя же есть гостевая комната?  
  
Джаред равнодушно пожал плечами:  
  
— Ну, вообще-то, это однокомнатная квартира. Но у меня есть диван-кровать. Наверное, он раскладывается. А может, и нет. Не пробовал.  
  
Дженсен почувствовал слабость в ногах.  
  
— О боже.  
  
— Завтра и начнем, — подвел итог Джаред. — Всего лишь сто восемьдесят два дня — и мы миллионеры! Смотри не струхни, — он помахал рукой и начал спускаться с лестницы. — Адрес скину смс-кой! — бросил он через плечо.  
  
Дженсен изо всех сил старался дышать спокойно.  
  
Сэнди успокаивающе погладила его по голове.  
  
— Ну что такое эти полгода? Ты выдержишь.  
  
***  
  
— Нет, я этого больше не выдержу!  
  
Сэнди вздохнула.  
  
— Дженсен, милый, еще и двух недель не прошло!  
  
— Он даже не человек. Он просто обезьяна какая-то. Мне приходится вычищать слив в ванной от его волос! И ты даже не представляешь, что растет за унитазом! Сэнди, это невыносимо.  
  
***  
  
Джаред непонимающе моргнул, когда Дженсен затащил его в ванную, чтобы продемонстрировать, насколько все запущено.  
  
— И что? Чувак, да ладно тебе…  
  
— Это не просто мерзость, Джаред, это просто биологическая катастрофа!  
  
Джаред ухмыльнулся и оперся на дверной косяк.  
  
— Умгум. Блин, чувак, ты прямо повернут на чистоте. Это все равно, что жить с моей мамой, — он пренебрежительно поджал губы, когда Дженсен решительно натянул резиновые перчатки. — И кто из нас еще гей.  
  
— Ну конечно ты, — ответил Дженсен и, сжав зубы, начал разбрызгивать очиститель одной рукой и оттирать грязь другой. — Довольно забавно, что ориентация никак не влияет на чистоплотность.  
  
Джаред засмеялся.  
  
— Как скажешь, чувак. Не скучай тут…  
  
— Э, нет. Даже не думай, что сможешь увильнуть, — Дженсен сердито посмотрел на Джареда и сунул ему в руки тряпку и антибактериальный спрей… и, по всей видимости, у него получился тот самый испепеляющий мамин взгляд, потому что Джаред, хоть и скривился, но принялся за работу.  
  
***  
  
— Блин, он такой лентяй, иногда он даже пижаму целый день не снимает! Это ненормально. Как же мне хочется врезать ему и сказать, что пора бы уже и повзрослеть.  
  
Сэнди сочувствующе хмыкнула.  
  
— Ну, ты же задаешь ему там жару, да?  
  
Дженсен ухмыльнулся.  
  
— Ага, и еще как.  
  
***  
  
Дженсен ставил будильник на максимальную громкость и всегда переключал его два, а то и три раза, чтобы Джаред окончательно и бесповоротно проснулся в одно время с ним.  
  
— Доброе утро! — жизнерадостно воскликнул Дженсен, когда высунувшийся из-под одеяла Джаред сверкнул полными ненависти глазами. Дженсен, гремя все, чем только можно, готовил себе завтрак, а как только Джаред выполз из кровати, перед самым его носом забежал в ванную и сидел там ужасно долго, однако не настолько, чтобы опоздать или выглядеть, как девчонка.  
  
Джаред забарабанил в дверь:  
  
— Пошевеливай своей задницей, ты, гребаный сукин хренов сын! — раздраженно проорал он хриплым со сна голосом.  
  
Дженсен приподнял бровь и посмотрел в зеркало. Разъяренный Джаред — забавный Джаред. Дженсен встряхнулся и попытался вспомнить, что же он тут… ах, да. По четвертому кругу чистил зубы нитью. Он ухмыльнулся и сплюнул в раковину.  
  
— Через минуту выйду, зайчик!  
  
Джаред бессвязно выругался.  
  
***  
  
— А еще он вечно ходит без рубашки, как будто одеваться по-человечески противоречит его моральным принципам. Чертов эксгибиционист… не понимаю, чего он пытается этим добиться.  
  
Сэнди засмеялась.  
  
— Боже мой, Дженсен, об этом я бы точно не стала беспокоиться.  
  
— Да, ну, я…  
  
— Скорее всего, он просто хочет завести тебя.  
  
— И с чего это мне заводиться? Как будто мне нравится, когда он рассекает по квартире в таком виде. Ага, прям вот возьму и наброшусь на него. Глупость какая-то…  
  
— И вот — ты завелся, — снова рассмеялась Сэнди. Вот только Дженсену было не до смеха.  
  
Потому что да, возможно, его это заводило. Совсем чуть-чуть. Просто… Дженсен не знал, как Джареду это удавалось, при его-то образе жизни и рационе, почти полностью состоящем из сладостей и углеводов, но фигура у него была что надо. Не перекачанная, а стройная и подтянутая — невероятно широкие плечи, маленькая талия, плавный изгиб сильной спины к узким бедрам. А джинсы вечно висели свободно, и Джареду приходилось опускать их еще ниже, чтобы они доходили до пяток — у мерзавца были очень, очень длинные ноги.  
  
И самым блядским было то, что у Дженсена не было никаких причин обращать на это внимание. Но он обращал, и это сводило с ума. Он смотрел на виднеющуюся над поясом джинсов полоску боксеров, и вспоминал, да, вспоминал, как забирался за нее пальцами, стягивая вниз. Взгляд Дженсена задерживался на мускулах над бедрами — и он вспоминал, как скользил там языком, пробуя кожу на вкус. А стоило Джареду удачно повернуться, отчего джинсы натягивались в области паха, так что через ткань проступал мягкий контур члена — и память Дженсена услужливо подкидывала картинку этого же члена, только уже неприлично огромного, загибающегося к животу…  
  
И Дженсен сидел на диване, притворяясь, что сердится на Джареда, хотя понятия не имел, о чем именно тот говорит в данный момент. Сердце выпрыгивало из груди, к лицу приливала кровь, член твердел. А потом Дженсен плелся в ванную и дрочил там, стараясь не издавать ни звука.  
  
Так что ему пришлось смириться с тем, что влечение к Джареду — не одноразовая прихоть на пьяную голову. И нет, Дженсен абсолютно ничего не собирался с этим делать — не хватало еще усложнять эту и так непростую ситуацию. К тому же, ему совсем не хотелось тешить самолюбие Джареда тем фактом, что именно он из всех людей смог переманить Дженсена в другую команду.  
  
Он даже провел небольшое исследование — выяснить, может, это просто случайный сбой в его ориентации. Ну да, немного поздновато, но тем не менее. Дженсен думал, что будет проще примириться, если это будет просто каким-нибудь всплеском гормонов. Его воротило от мысли, что все дело в Джареде — что он, только он и его нелепая сексуальность, так выводящая Дженсена из себя, виноваты в том, что разрушили все его представления о самом себе.  
  
Однако гей-порно привело Дженсена в недоумение: весь процесс выглядел до ужаса негигиеничным. Пока, естественно, он не начал представлять, как это было бы с Джаредом. Дженсен застонал, закрыл окно с видео и уткнулся лбом в скрещенные руки. Но его фантазия о Джонни Деппе, которую он долго и упорно пытался выстроить в голове, закончилась тем, что они с Джонни стали болтать об актерском мастерстве, и тот клятвенно заверил, что снимется в фильме по потрясающему сценарию Дженсена.  
  
Что ж, похоже, дело было все-таки в Джареде. Дженсен не знал, что это говорит о его ориентации в широком смысле, но одно, к сожалению, отрицать было бесполезно: Дженсен немного озабочен членом Джареда… и не только членом, а еще ногами, и задницей, и ртом, и… да. Он здорово влип.  
  
***  
  
— Да все равно. Он просто… мы спорим по любому поводу… — раздраженно сообщил Дженсен в трубку.  
  
— О, а вот теперь вы действительно похожи на женатую пару.  
  
— …и нет, спорим не в нормальном смысле! Обычно люди спорят, когда хотят придти к компромиссу, а этот попросту придирается ко всему, говорит какой-то бред, лишь бы вывести меня из себя, а потом перевирает мои слова! И ему всегда нужно быть правым! Даже когда на самом деле это не так! А когда он и сам понимает, что несет чушь, то просто меняет тему и ведет себя так, словно я сам идиот, раз зацикливаюсь на такой ерунде, и… боже, Сэнди! Мне хочется его пристрелить.  
  
— Не думаю, что так ты получишь деньги, малыш.  
  
— Зато мне сразу полегчает.  
  
***  
  
Дженсен влетел в квартиру, прижимая к уху телефон.  
  
— Да, да, потрясающе, — сказал он и, улыбаясь, положил трубку. Затем аккуратно поставил дипломат в своем углу комнаты и сдвинул с пути кучу грязного белья Джареда — как раз за линию на полу, которую Дженсен нарисовал мелом.  
  
Растянувшийся на диване Джаред с любопытством посмотрел на него.  
  
— И чему это ты, муженек, так радуешься?  
  
— Отличные новости на работе, — сказал Дженсен. Он был более чем уверен, что Джареду все это до лампочки, но все равно хотелось поделиться. — Крупное слияние нашей газеты с еще одной, и если я подсуечусь, то стану главным редактором. Куча ответственности, конечно, но… круто.  
  
Джаред задумчиво хмыкнул.  
  
— Ну, чего еще?  
  
Джаред пожал плечами.  
  
— Просто не думал, что ты будешь настолько счастлив, выполняя еще больше ненавистной тебе работы.  
  
Дженсен моментально вспылил и начал защищаться:  
  
— У меня отлично получается!  
  
— Эй, я вообще-то не про это. Да, у тебя отлично получается, но это не мешает тебе ненавидеть ее. Но, если для того чтобы доказать непонятно кому, что ты чего-то стоишь, тебе нужно больше ответственности, стресса и меньше свободного времени, то что ж, вперед. А ведь вместо этого ты мог бы заниматься действительно любимым делом.  
  
— Да пошел ты, Джаред. Как ты вообще можешь рассуждать, что мне нравится, а что нет? Не делай вид, что знаешь меня.  
  
— Чувак, да мне для этого и знать тебя не надо. Ты же обычный трудоголик, по тебе сразу видно.  
  
Дженсен рассвирепел.  
  
— А кто тогда ты? Долбаный тунеядец без образования и будущего, который настолько боится не справиться с работой, что даже не утруждает себя поисками оной?  
  
Джаред ухмыльнулся, словно эти слова его не задели, но Дженсен видел, что попал в точку, и возликовал.  
  
— Ну, по крайней мере, я наслаждаюсь жизнью. Сижу без дела, пью пиво и смотрю телек, пока ты носишься со своей работой, которую терпеть не можешь, изредка делая перерывы чтобы поубиваться по своей бывшей.  
  
— Нихрена я не убиваюсь. С чего ты…  
  
— О, ну конечно же, нет, ты просто каждое утро с тоской смотришь на ее кольцо, которое хранишь в своей «косметичке».  
  
— Да как ты вообще посмел рыться в моих вещах? Это не твое собачье дело!  
  
Джаред лишь пожал плечами.  
  
— У супругов нет секретов друг от друга, детка.  
  
— О, супер, тогда внеси это в наш еженедельный отчет: Джаред так старается быть образцовым мужем, что роется в вещах своего супруга, и все это лишь бы ему насолить. Эй, а может, мне стоит продемонстрировать судье те брошюры школ актерского мастерства, что ты хранишь под порно-журналами? Я могу сыграть роль злобной маленькой жены, которая смеется над мечтами своего мужа, потому что тот даже не в состоянии справиться с работой официанта в закусочной. Ну, в той, которой заправляет твой отец. Нет, серьезно, с чего ты вообще взял, что можешь поступить в хоть какую-нибудь школу…  
  
Это было уже слишком. Покраснев, Джаред вскочил с дивана.  
  
— Иди нахуй! С какой стати ты…  
  
— Копаюсь в твоих вещах? О, то есть тебе можно, а мне нельзя? И все равно эти брошюры валяются на журнальном столике. Придурок!  
  
Джаред сжал зубы и зло посмотрел на Дженсена.  
  
— Ты, мелкая сучка… — он развел в сторону свои длинные руки, и майка натянулась на бицепсах. И это выбесило Дженсена еще больше, потому что его взгляд тут же беспомощно скользнул на руки Джареда, хотя в этот момент Дженсену куда как сильнее хотелось дать тому под зад, чем добраться до его члена.  
  
Дженсен раздраженно зарычал.  
  
— Ты меня уже заебал! — выплюнул он одновременно с такими же громкими и злыми словами Джареда.  
  
Они, тяжело дыша, уставились друг на друга. Джаред сделал глубокий вдох и отвел взгляд.  
  
— Полтора миллиона долларов, полтора миллиона долларов, — пробормотал он, а затем ушел, хлопнув дверью.  
  
***  
  
— Какое он вообще имел право так говорить, а? Я не убиваюсь по Данниль, и…  
  
— Если честно, то убиваешься, Дженсен.  
  
— Неправда! Я просто… — да он почти забыл ее! Конечно, если бы она пришла к нему и стала умолять дать ей еще один шанс, он бы не стал ее прогонять. Между ними что-то было, и это нормально — иногда думать об этом. Дженсен вздохнул.  
  
— Мне кажется, еще немного — и у меня голова взорвется от такой жизни. Это даже ужаснее той овощной диеты, а ведь она была хуже некуда.  
  
— Значит, так, — вдруг деловито произнесла Сэнди.  
  
Дженсен встрепенулся.  
  
— Что-то мне подсказывает, что у тебя появился план.  
  
— Я тут немного покопалась и нашла пару довольно похожих дел, на которые мы могли бы опереться как на юридические прецеденты. Не буду утомлять тебя всякими терминами и формальностями, скажу только суть. В любом случае, все получается довольно логично. Вот смотри… смысл решения заключается в том, что вы должны постараться сохранить свой брак, так? И только тогда суд вернет вам деньги.  
  
Дженсен кивнул, но, сообразив, что Сэнди этого не видит, произнес:  
  
— Ну да.  
  
— И, если вы не будете стараться, денег вам не видать. Но вот что важно: если доказать, что один из супругов явно не заинтересован в сохранении брака, а второй делает все, чтобы не разрушить его — тогда суду придется признать, что первый супруг нарушает условие соглашения, и второй получит деньги. Всю сумму.  
  
— Слу-у-ушай, то есть нам просто нужно сказать, что Джаред… ну, это не так-то просто осуществить, он просто скажет, что я тоже не пытаюсь.  
  
— Это да. И именно поэтому нам нужно сделать, чтобы его поведение не оставляло сомнений. Например…  
  
***  
  
— …если ты поймаешь его на измене. И тогда судья скажет, эй, посмотрите-ка на этого подонка, изменяющего своему мужу! Ему плевать на брак, поэтому вот тебе, Джаред, три миллиона долларов! Ну и, конечно, бонус в виде окончания этого дебильного брака.  
  
— Чад, кажется, я тебя люблю. Не в таком смысле, конечно, уж прости.  
  
— Так что, все настолько херово, чувак? Потому что не так уж просто подстроить его измену, даже если все, о чем он мечтает сейчас — это присунуть какой-нибудь девчонке. Ты не можешь потерпеть?  
  
Джаред вздохнул.  
  
— Нет. Я просто… я не понимаю, как кто-то может быть настолько вредным и настолько соблазнительным одновременно. Мне то хочется заехать ему по глупому смазливому личику, то чтобы он скакал на мне, как на гребаном пони, пока будет не в состоянии сдвинуть ноги.  
  
— Чувак! — простонал Чад.  
  
Джаред заржал.  
  
— Слушай, я не пойму, как ты со мной дружишь, если тебя воротит от гейского секса? Когда-нибудь парень трахнет тебя в зад, и ты даже не поймешь, что произошло. Да даже пусть это будет девчонка со страпоном, но чувак, тебе срочно нужно преодолеть эту жопофобию.  
  
Чад прокашлялся.  
  
— Кажется, мы говорили о тебе, мудак.  
  
Джаред запустил пальцы в волосы.  
  
— А, да. И у меня охуеть какие огромные проблемы! Это просто какой-то постоянный стресс и постоянный стояк, Чад. Я скоро с катушек съеду. Не говоря уже о том, что с той самой ночи у меня вообще не было секса! Я столько дрочу, что уже опасаюсь возможных неприятных последствий. В смысле, из меня каждый день выстреливает дофига спермы, это же нездорово, да?  
  
— То, что я слишком много слышу о твоей сперме — вот это нездорово, чувак. Пожалей меня, а?  
  
Джаред закатил глаза.  
  
— Ну давай, включай свои странные мозги и придумай, что нам делать. Мне надо встретиться с Дженсеном в баре. В соответствии с договором, нам раз в неделю нужно куда-то выбираться вместе. В прошлый раз мы ходили в ресторан и играли там в «Угадай слово», лишь бы не есть в тишине или же не разругаться окончательно.  
  
— И в результате вы разругались за игрой.  
  
Джаред беспомощно пожал плечами.  
  
— Ну, это же не по правилам, загадывать «пневмонию»! Я же не могу ее видеть. И кашляющий старик не в счет, — он нахмурился. — Боже, я до сих пор злюсь из-за этого.  
  
— Это потому что тебе пять лет. Кончай ныть и иди уже.  
  
***  
  
Джаред нахмурился, прочтя входящее сообщение: «смена плана, встретимся в «Клуб20». немного опоздаю, не скучай там».  
  
— Эм… — пробормотал Джаред себе под нос. Дженсен назначил встречу в престижном гей-баре. Нет, это, конечно, подходящее место, где однополая пара, состоящая в вынужденном браке, могла отлично провести время, вот только это было совсем не похоже на Дженсена. Джаред вообще удивился, откуда тот знает об этом баре.  
  
Снаружи была очередь, и вышибала оглядел подошедшего Джареда.  
  
— Имя?  
  
— Эм, — Джаред старался не выглядеть напуганным. — Джаред Падалеки.  
  
Вышибала заглянул в список, затем снова посмотрел на Джареда, вскинув брови.  
  
— Вы в списке гостей. Проходите.  
  
Внутри было жарко и многолюдно. В дальнем конце зала была установлена сцена, свет сверху падал на серебряный шест посередине. «ВЕЧЕРИНКА «Аппетитные парни топлес 2009!» — гласили аляповатые плакаты, расклеенные по стенам.  
  
— Эм, — в третий раз произнес Джаред и подскочил, когда кто-то прикоснулся к его локтю.  
  
— Привет, красавчик, — промурчал тихий голос, — слышал, ты сегодня почетный гость.  
  
Голос принадлежал, кхм, да, аппетитному парню топлес. На нем были только узкие красные плавки, блестящий слой детского масла, соблазнительная улыбка — и больше ничего.  
  
— Гм. Правда? — спросил Джаред.  
  
— О да, — подтвердил кто-то справа, и Джаред резко повернулся. У этого парня были волосы потемнее, такая же игривая улыбка и узкие плавки, только голубые. — Ты ведь большой мальчик, а? Позволь мне угостить тебя выпивкой, — оба парня схватили Джареда за руки и потащили к бару. Джаред едва сдержал стон при виде невероятно сексуально-упругих задниц, затянутых в ткань.  
  
Полчаса и один ужасно фруктовый крепкий коктейль спустя Джаред почувствовал, как голова идет кругом. С ним флиртовали и его лапали, казалось, бесконечное множество до невозможного сексуальных геев, и повсюду в глаза бросались блестящая кожа, пухлые сияющие губы, затуманенные глаза, крепкие задницы и внушительные причиндалы, обтянутые плавками. Джареду казалось, еще немного — и у него лопнет голова. Ну, или кое-что пониже.  
  
— Э, — выдохнул он, уворачиваясь от ну очень дружелюбной руки, — простите, я… эм, на секунду, — и начал пробираться сквозь толпу. Он закусил губу, когда несколько парней разом, конечно же, абсолютно случайно прижались к нему, и спрятался в туалете.  
  
Откуда позвонил Чаду.  
  
— Чувак, — лихорадочно затараторил он в трубку, — чувак! Я в гей-баре и меня домогаются около полусотни полуголых прекрасных покрытых маслом парней. У меня день рождения, а я и не в курсе?  
  
Чад картинно вздохнул, и Джареду это могло показаться забавным, если бы он не был чересчур возбужден, взволнован и сбит с толку.  
  
— Джей! Он знает!  
  
— Кто знает? Что знает?  
  
— Это наверняка Дженсен. Он узнал о нашем плане! Да он сам решил воспользоваться нашим планом! Не поддавайся искушению, дружище.  
  
— Нет… нет, это же… в смысле, должно же быть какое-то другое объяснение тому, почему все эти парни с танцевального конкурса вдруг захотели меня полапать… — Джаред вздохнул. — Пожалуйста, скажи, что так бывает.  
  
— Чувак. Он все подстроил. Готов поспорить на три миллиона, которые ты, кстати, потеряешь, если поддашься. Думай верхним мозгом! Он, наверное, попросил кого-то пустить слух, что ты, например, верховный судья. Или что-то вроде.  
  
Джаред обреченно застонал.  
  
— Стой. Джей! Слушай! Вы же там встречаетесь, да?  
  
— Якобы да.  
  
— Убедись, что он точно придет, потому что мы можем повернуть все по-своему. Помнишь, как я говорил, что он, скорее всего, просто мечтает присунуть какой-нибудь телке?  
  
— Ага.  
  
— Да, так вот. Назови мне два основных типа посетителей гей-баров.  
  
— Геи?..  
  
— И?  
  
Джаред закрыл глаза. Он ненавидел, когда Чад умничал, это его пугало. — Фэг хэги.  
  
— Именно. Гетеросексуальные женщины, которых заводит вид трахающихся парней. Они твое секретное оружие. Используй его с умом, юный падаван.  
  
— Задрот, — огрызнулся Джаред, но Чад уже отключился.  
  
Джаред сделал глубокий вдох, плеснул в лицо холодной водой и только тогда осмелился выйти из туалета.  
  
Он вежливо улыбнулся еще одному распустившему руки парню:  
  
— Прости, но я исключительно верный семьянин, — что, по сути, отчасти было правдой, — и я не беру взяток, — что не всегда было правдой, но раз он не судья, то и взяток сейчас брать не может, так ведь?  
  
Кажется, Чад попал в точку со своей теорией о судье, так как парень тут же убрал руку, скользящую по бедру Джареда, и пожал плечами:  
  
— Что ж, попытаться стоило.  
  
Джаред печально закрыл глаза, а затем прибился к первой попавшейся на глаза компании девушек.  
  
— Привет, девчонки, — с широкой очаровательной улыбкой поздоровался он, — какие вы все красотки! Жаль, что я не по этой части, но, может, вы могли бы мне помочь? — он подмигнул, и те просияли. Как все просто.  
  
Джаред собрал вокруг себя довольно многочисленную группу девушек и заговорщицки склонился к ним:  
  
— Так вот, у меня есть двоюродный брат. Симпатяга, и не прочь поиграть за другую команду. Вот только не за ту, что вы думаете, — он осмотрел девушек, чтобы убедиться, что его слушают, и улыбнулся. — Он вообще гей. У него была куча парней, но ему также нравятся девушки, и он не прочь попробовать с ними. Только он ужасно стеснительный, не может сам подойти и познакомиться. Не говоря уже о том, чтобы пойти в обычный бар. Но… боже, вы такие красавицы, и я действительно хочу, чтобы он узнал, каково это, понимаете? Ему нужно, чтобы женщина первая проявила интерес. Он любит прямой подход… вы же выручите меня, да? Просто делайте все, чтобы показать ему, что он теряет, — Джаред улыбнулся, вопросительно приподняв брови, и девушки хором согласились.  
  
— Вы следите за мной, я подскажу, когда он объявится.  
  
Он отправил Дженсену сообщение: «Уже здесь, муженек? скучно».  
  
Ответ пришел быстро: «пять мин». Джаред ухмыльнулся: от сообщения прямо веяло недоуменным разочарованием. «Выкуси», — ликующе подумал он и уставился на вход в бар.  
  
Некоторые из девушек все еще выглядели неуверенными, но у всех просветлели лица, когда Джаред незаметно кивнул в сторону появившегося Дженсена.  
  
Джаред же все свое внимание также сконцентрировал на Дженсене, что, наверное, было не самой лучшей идеей, учитывая, что Джаред был возбужден до предела, а Дженсен выглядел очень и очень соблазнительно. И все мужчины и женщины в баре определенно точно тоже отметили это. Джареда напрягало собственное желание просто подойти и толкнуть Дженсена к стене, сказать, какой он идиот, раз думал вот так подставить Джареда, а потом сорвать одежду и трахнуть своего собственного мужа перед Богом и всеми этими похотливыми людьми. Что было довольно-таки нелепо, ведь Джареду вовсе не хотелось заявлять свои права на Дженсена… Но все равно.  
  
Джаред нахмурился и отошел в сторону, когда к нему, загораживая обзор, подошел какой-то парень. Теперь, когда появился Дженсен, стало куда как проще перестать пялиться на скользкие, извивающиеся в танце тела. Джаред самодовольно ухмыльнулся при виде выражения лица Дженсена. Тот широко раскрытыми глазами смотрел на обжимающихся полуобнаженных мужчин, затем шок в его глазах помимо воли сменился восхищением, когда к шесту вышел первый участник, и конкурс в прямом смысле закрутился. А затем на смену восхищению пришла паника, когда к нему подошла первая девушка.  
  
Джаред стоял слишком далеко, чтобы услышать их разговор, хотя с такой громкой музыкой, наверное, даже Дженсен с трудом разбирал слова: Джаред видел, как девушка что-то шептала ему на ухо, прижимаясь так близко, что ее грудь едва не вываливалась из выреза прямо на руку Дженсена. Тот беспомощно посмотрел вниз, затем поднял взгляд и, качая головой, вежливо улыбнулся и сделал шаг назад, чтобы тут же прижаться спиной к еще одной груди. Третья девушка скользнула к нему и прижалась к боку, пробежалась пальцами по груди и, подмигнув, опустила ладонь на ремень джинсов. Дженсен зажмурился, а затем распахнул глаза и уставился прямо на Джареда.  
  
Пульс Джареда мгновенно участился — черт, а кто бы остался равнодушным, когда на них так смотрят эти глаза невероятного зеленого оттенка? Джаред стоял, словно загипнотизированный, пока Дженсен пробирался к нему через весь зал, не обращая совершенно никакого внимания на трогавшие и ласкавшие его женские руки.  
  
Дженсен подошел к Джареду и даже не взглянул на решившую попытать удачу очередную девушку. Она прижалась блестящими розовыми губами к его уху, скользнула кончиком языка по мочке и прикусила зубами, но Дженсен оставался неподвижен. Упершись рукой в стойку за спиной Джареда, он наклонился ближе.  
  
— Развлекаешься, милый? — спросил он. Джаред почувствовал, как к его боку прижалось теплое тело и настойчивый парень скользнул ладонью вверх по его руке. Но Джаред не отрываясь смотрел на Дженсена.  
  
— На всю катушку, — перекрикивая музыку, ответил Джаред.  
  
Дженсен напряг челюсть, его глаза горели.  
  
— Думаешь, я куплюсь на это?  
  
— А ты думаешь, я куплюсь? — зло вырвалось у Джареда, но он все же взял себя в руки и схватил этого глупого, назойливого, напыщенного и все равно невозможно сексуального ублюдка за запястье. От внимания Джареда не ускользнуло, как Дженсен на вдохе приоткрыл покрасневшие губы, когда Джаред резко дернул его от девушки к себе и уже сам прижался ртом к его уху:  
  
— Девушками тебя сегодня не соблазнить, да, Джен? Хочется чего-то другого?  
  
Дженсен буквально задрожал, и эта дрожь передалась Джареду. Дженсен выдернул руку из его хватки и рванул в сторону выхода.  
  
Но нет, Джаред не собирался так просто сдаваться. Протискиваясь через толпу, он последовал за Дженсеном к черному входу.  
  
Ночной воздух резко охладил разгоряченное лицо, разгоряченное после бара, заполненного светом, жаркими телами, запахом пота, алкоголя и секса.  
  
— Дженсен!  
  
Тот развернулся.  
  
Джаред тряхнул головой.  
  
— А ты действительно считал, что я там просто сдамся? Что я настолько подыхаю от желания трахаться, что брошу все ради какого-то малолетки, покрытого маслом?  
  
Дженсен фыркнул.  
  
— А что, разве ты не думал то же самое обо мне? Что можно просто подсунуть мне какую-то случайную женщину и я тут же потеряю голову? Хреновый план мести, скажу я тебе, потому что я, в отличие от некоторых, способен держать себя в руках.  
  
— Вот только я все еще весь твой, детка. И я еще как умею держать себя в руках. Забавно, как три миллиона долларов на кону могут изменить человека. Так что я не собираюсь кончать в компании этих парней, тем самым дав тебе право заполучить все деньги, потому что да, я в курсе, чего ты добиваешься.  
  
— О, ну давай еще похлопаем друг друга по спине и похвалим за проницательность! — выкрикнул Дженсен и, сжав зубы, отвел взгляд.  
  
— Хм-м-м, — протянул Джаред и сделал шаг вперед. Он улыбнулся, когда Дженсен не попятился. — Только, сдается мне, я был не так уж и проницателен. Мне не кажется, что возбужденные отчаянные девушки могут заставить тебя слететь с катушек. Думаю, ты до сих пор вспоминаешь ту ночь. Тебе снова хочется члена.  
  
Щеки Дженсена вспыхнули лихорадочным румянцем, он упорно прятал глаза. Другого доказательства Джареду и не требовалось: он испытал глубокое удовлетворение, сердце забилось чаще. Хотелось сделать ну хоть что-нибудь.  
  
Дженсен зло фыркнул и — не без усилия — посмотрел Джареду в глаза.  
  
— А… а может, я просто дружу со своей головой. Может, я в состоянии держать то, что нужно, в штанах — тебе этого, конечно, не понять. Что, до тебя начало доходить, на что ты подписался? Отношения? Это не для тряпок, Джаред. Ты для этого не создан. Уверен, что не хочешь просто выйти из игры? Тебе же ни за что не продержаться целых шесть месяцев.  
  
— Только попробуй еще раз сказать, что мне это не под силу. Ничего тут сложного нет. Ну, с тобой, конечно, сложно, ведь ты… боже, меня еще никто так не раздражал, как ты, ты, мелкий сволочной…  
  
Дженсен хмыкнул, прерывая его.  
  
— Джаред, не перекидывай все на меня. Ты просто не создан для серьезных отношений, не говоря уже о том, чтобы жить с кем-то в браке. В тебе просто этого нет. Так что забей и иди трахни кого-нибудь из тех парней — они будут очень рады тебе и твоему члену.  
  
Джареда такие слова не должны были задеть — он даже гордился тем, что не подходит для серьезных отношений, ведь он может развлекаться направо и налево. Но когда Дженсен произнес это таким тоном, почти слово в слово повторив фразы, которые Джаред до этого слышал уже раз миллион — внутри больно кольнуло. Блядь, глупость какая-то. Джаред шагнул к Дженсену, нависнув над ним, и, хотя Джаред обычно не любил использовать свое преимущество в росте, он зло возликовал, когда Дженсен попятился и уперся спиной в стену.  
  
— Лучше быть не созданным для брака, чем трудоголиком, который ненавидит самого себя и убивается по своей бывшей, не имея при этом мужества признать свою настоящую ориентацию. И можешь думать обо мне, что хочешь, но… Я. Так просто. Не сдамся.  
  
Он склонился к Дженсену, едва не касаясь своим носом его, чувствуя, как ускоряется собственный пульс, и дыхание замерло, когда Дженсен сузил глаза.  
  
— Как и я, — выплюнул он.  
  
Последовала долгая, напряженная секунда, и Джаред вдруг осознал, что их бедра тесно прижаты друг другу и что у Дженсена встает.  
  
— Твою же мать, Дженсен, — глухо прорычал Джаред, и в следующее мгновение они целовались — влажно и жадно вылизывая рты друг друга, кусая губы.

 

Джаред широко открывал рот, охотно проглатывая неистовые, отчаянные стоны Дженсена. Тот подавался бедрами вперед в желании быть ближе, и Джаред прервал поцелуй. Холодный ночной воздух остудил влажные искусанные губы. Джаред огляделся по сторонам и, убедившись, что в аллее больше никого нет, опустил вниз руку.  
  
— О боже, господи, — заскулил Дженсен, когда Джаред сжал возбужденный член через джинсы, прежде чем расстегнуть пуговицу. Дженсен не остался в долгу и принялся настойчиво возиться с ширинкой Джареда.  
  
Джаред почувствовал, как его член чуть ли не болезненно дернулся при первом же прикосновении пальцев Дженсена. На ткани трусов проступило влажное от смазки пятно, и Дженсен зарычал, стягивая их вниз. Джаред принялся активно ему помогать и опустил резинку боксеров под напрягшиеся яйца. Подняв глаза, он заметил, что раскрасневшийся Дженсен просто стоит и смотрит широко открытыми глазами на его крепкий, загибающийся к животу член, полностью выставленный напоказ от яиц до влажной головки.  
  
Джаред знал, так и знал, что Дженсен думал об этом, знал, что та ночь была больше чем просто пьяной ошибкой, но видеть в глазах Дженсена это откровенное, нескрываемое желание было словно каким-то невероятным афродизиаком.  
  
— О боже, потрогай его, — простонал Джаред и снова впился в губы Дженсена, не давая ему времени передумать. Тот несмело, но явно охотно взял член в руку, и Джаред тут же резко дернулся навстречу этому блаженному давлению пальцев. Сам он наконец-то справился с джинсами Дженсена и достал его член, вырвав у Дженсена судорожный вдох. Джаред соединил их члены, и Дженсен быстро подхватил идею — обнял ладонью оба ствола, правда, так и не смог обхватить их полностью. Блядь, это было что-то.  
  
Джаред положил руку поверх пальцев Дженсена и, сжав ладонь, застонал от того, как плоть горячо пульсирует под подушечками пальцев. Он начал быстро дрочить, и Дженсен рвано дышал Джареду в губы, беспорядочно их покусывая.  
  
— О да, о да, о блядь, — выдыхал он, и, черт, в его голосе была такая неприкрытая жажда, — м-м-м, блядь, бля… — Джаред сходил с ума от этих звуков. Уловив ритм, он принялся двигать бедрами, бешено, горячо. Дженсен запрокинул голову назад и забросил ногу Джареду на бедро, позволяя вжать себя в стену, словно Джаред уже трахает его, прямо так, здесь и сейчас.  
  
У Джареда стояло весь вечер, с того блядского момента, как Дженсен вошел в бар. И теперь тот развратно стонал под Джаредом, сжимая теплой рукой его набухший чувствительный член. О да, блядь. Джаред провел большим пальцем по головкам, размазывая смазку. В глазах потемнело, дыхание сбилось, он напрягся всем телом и кончил, изливаясь длинными, густыми струями. Сперма потекла по рукам, сплетенным пальцам, облегчая движение. Джаред заставил себя усилить хватку, хоть едва не заорал, сжимая ладонь на своем теперь сверхчувствительном члене. Джаред быстро двигал рукой вверх-вниз, пока член Дженсена не дернулся. Дженсен стиснул ладонь и кончил, простонав Джареду в плечо.

 

 

****

 

 

После этого мало что изменилось. Да, напряжение уменьшилось, но никуда не делось. В каком-то смысле стало даже хуже: теперь оба понимали, что переспали на трезвую голову и им ничего не помешает сделать это снова. Вот только никому не хотелось делать первый шаг, признавая тем самым, что ему это нужнее, чем другому. Банальный конфликт двух основных мужских стремлений: сексуального влечения и нежелания быть тем, кто сдался и проиграл. И то, что они оба предпочли влиться в такое идиотское соревнование, вместо того, чтобы просто расслабиться и трахнуться, говорило отнюдь не в их пользу.  
  
Правда, порой между ними искрило. Дженсен выходил из ванной в одном полотенце, и Джаред с дрожью оглядывал его грудь. Джаред тянулся за чем-то в кухонном шкафчике, и Дженсен не мог отвести взгляда от гладкой полоски обнажившейся кожи. Они ходили мимо друг друга, иногда намного ближе, чем было необходимо даже в их маленькой квартире. Возможно, рука Джареда пару раз легко касалась ноги Дженсена. Возможно, Дженсену случалось вставать как раз вовремя, чтобы их с Джаредом бедра слегка терлись друг о друга. Они будто брали друг друга на слабо, хотя ни за что бы этого не признали, и эта своеобразная игра сводила с ума, но прекратить они уже не могли.  
  
Дженсен даже не понимал, чего именно они добиваются: оба знали, что не отступятся, не позволят лишить себя денег, какой бы невыносимой они не старались сделать жизнь друг друга. Напряжение между ними стало самоцелью: потому что они могли, потому что это было забавно, потому что они оба были упрямыми засранцами.  
  
Дженсен моргнул, осознавая, что перечитывает одну и ту же статью уже в третий раз, не понимая ни слова. Он вздохнул, потер глаза и чуть не подскочил на месте, когда на плечо легла чья-то рука.  
  
— Дженсен, не спать! — с улыбкой сказал Майк — исполнительный директор медиакомпании, которая владела газетой Дженсена, а еще прямой начальник Дженсена и по совместительству очень странный парень. Но, как бы то ни было, Дженсену приходилось лебезить перед ним, ведь в ближайшем будущем намечалось слияние двух газет, и именно Майк решал, кто возглавит общее издание: Дженсен или редактор второй газеты. Второго редактора звали Том, и единственное, что знал о нем Дженсен, это что тот скорее был приятным в общении, чем отличался особенным умом.  
  
— Извини, Майк, — произнес Дженсен как можно жизнерадостнее. — Больше не повторится! Я просто ночью не мог уснуть, все думал… Это… это же такое событие!  
  
Майк просиял:  
  
— Молодец. Так держать, и ты уведешь эту должность прямо у Тома из-под носа.  
  
Скорее всего, то же самое Майк говорил и Тому, получая от противостояния своих подчиненных какое-то изощренное удовольствие. Но Дженсен все равно улыбнулся: это он станет главным редактором, а Том — всего лишь неудачник.  
  
***  
  
Джареда дома не было, что радовало. Ну, немного: Джареду не обязательно было находиться с Дженсеном в одной квартире, чтобы доводить его до белого каления. Грязная, вонючая одежда была разбросана по полу и определенно пересекала меловую границу дженсеновой части дома. На диване, на котором Дженсен, между прочим, спал, валялась обувь, а на журнальном столике, заваленном использованными салфетками, лежал открытый порно-журнал. Дженсен почувствовал, как к горлу подступает тошнота, и раздраженно зарычал, еще не зная, на кого злиться больше: на себя или на Джареда. Он сердито натянул резиновые перчатки и принялся за уборку. С момента своего переезда он уже раз сто пускал в ход антибактериальный спрей, вот как сейчас, возвращаясь домой, где он, на минуточку, должен отдыхать, и пытаясь привести квартиру в хоть сколько-нибудь жилой вид.  
  
Пол ванной был залит водой, а еще… а еще сумка Дженсена была открыта, и сверху — специально так, чтобы Дженсен увидел — Джаред положил кольцо Данниль. На зеркале пеной для бритья был нарисовал подмигивающий смайлик, как будто это было смешно — то, как сжималось у Дженсена сердце каждый раз, когда они видел это дурацкое кольцо, это сверкающее напоминание о неудаче.  
  
Он так и не сумел заставить себя от него избавиться. А вдруг… вдруг Данниль захочет его вернуть? Дженсен стиснул зубы и засунул кольцо в сумку. Протерев зеркало, он с яростью принялся вычищать квартиру.  
  
Зазвонил телефон.  
  
— Алло? — рявкнул Дженсен в трубку.  
  
— А… — немного испуганно произнесли на том конце провода. — Джаред дома?  
  
Дженсен скривился и попытался избавиться от низких, убийственно гневных ноток в голосе. — Эм, нет. Извините. Ему что-нибудь передать?  
  
— А, я… Просто скажите, что звонила его мама.  
  
Дженсену в голову пришла коварная, но блестящая идея.  
  
— О, миссис Падалеки! Мне так приятно с вами познакомиться… Я Дженсен… эээ… муж Джареда.  
  
За этим последовала долгая, очень долгая пауза. На какую-то секунду Дженсен испугался, что мать Джареда не знала об ориентации сына, но в следующий момент она радостно и как-то неверяще переспросила:  
  
— Мой Джаред женился?  
  
Дженсен просиял.  
  
***  
  
В субботу Дженсен позволил Джареду поспать до полудня, а потом осторожно принялся его расталкивать.  
  
— Ну что, — сказал он, когда Джаред недовольно приоткрыл один глаз. — Готов к сегодняшнему мероприятию?  
  
Джаред сел. На его лице виднелся отпечаток подушки, а волосы торчали в одну сторону. Сонные глаза смотрели с подозрением и непониманием.  
  
— Чего?  
  
Дженсен лишь радостно улыбнулся.  
  
— Нам надо скоро выходить, а то опоздаем. Хочешь кофе? Завтрак?  
  
— Дженсен, — напряженно произнес Джаред. — Что ты сделал?  
  
Дженсен пожал плечами.  
  
— Да расслабься ты. Паранойя тебе не к лицу. Нет, правда, вставай. Твои родители не обрадуются, если мы опоздаем.  
  
Джаред издал жалкий, полузадушенный всхлип и чуть не свалился с кровати, запутавшись в простыне.  
  
— Что? — заорал он из-под накрывшего его с головой одеяла. — Что?!  
  
— Ой, разве я не предупредил? Твоя мама звонила на днях, тебя тогда не было дома. Я сказал, что с превеликим удовольствием как-нибудь с ними пообедаю. И мы договорились на сегодня.  
  
— Ты рассказал им? Что именно ты им сказал?  
  
— Что я твой муж, — Дженсен пожал плечами. — Я решил, что это твое дело, говорить ли все остальное.  
  
— Твою мать! Черт, черт, черт, — Джаред с трудом поднялся и посмотрел на Дженсена. — Я прошу тебя… сделай мне одолжение. Ни за что не рассказывай им, как именно все случилось. Мой отец, он… не важно. У него будет еще один повод напомнить мне, какой же я неудачник.  
  
Одарив Дженсена на прощание тяжелым взглядом — как будто Дженсен просил вываливать на него все свои проблемы — Джаред скрылся в ванной и с силой захлопнул дверь.  
  
Зайдя в ванную после него, Дженсен обнаружил, что кольцо снова демонстративно лежит на сумке. Дженсен вылетел в комнату и гневно помахал им.  
  
— Перестань трогать мои вещи!  
  
Джаред вынырнул из шкафа.  
  
— Только после того, как ты сам перестанешь загоняться из-за этого. Ты же так жалок, так цепляешься за него. Эдакое вечное напоминание о том, как ты пытался, но нихрена у тебя не вышло, да? Нравиться об этом думать? — Джаред опасно сузил глаза, и Дженсен сжал кулаки.  
  
— Да если я жалок, то ты вообще безнадежен! Ты боишься даже встретиться с родителями, потому что знаешь, что они разочарованы в тебе. Как и все остальные, — выплюнул он и вернулся в ванную. Там он засунул кольцо в сумку, затем снова достал. Посмотрев на него, Дженсен закрыл глаза и опять закинул его в сумку. Он просто… еще ненадолго. На всякий случай.  
  
***  
  
— Джаред, милый, до сих пор не могу поверить, что ты скрывал от нас такое сокровище! Это просто… ох, Джаред! Я так тобой горжусь! Как тебе удалось его заполучить? — миссис Падалеки («пожалуйста, зови меня просто Шерри») выглядела так, будто вот-вот ущипнет Дженсена за щеку. Дженсен, ловя на себе убийственные взгляды Джареда, разрывался между самодовольством и смущением. Но вот уж в чем Дженсен был определенно хорош — нет, разумеется у него была еще масса других талантов, но что-что, а очаровывать родителей он умел. Поразительно, но с родителями мужа все оказалось так же просто, как и с родителями его предыдущих девушек. Он производил впечатление человека привлекательного, взрослого, надежного и дружелюбного, что не столько приводило в восторг вышеупомянутых девушек, сколько радовало их родителей.  
  
Отец Джареда расхохотался.  
  
— Нет, в самом деле, Джаред, я понятия не имею, как тебе удалось очаровать Дженсена настолько, чтобы он на тебе женился. Вот это достижение, — в голосе отца слышалось такое искреннее удивление, что Дженсену стало не по себе. Однако он не рискнул просить Джеральда не унижать сына при всех.  
  
Джаред перевел холодный взгляд с отца на Дженсена. Тот было напрягся, но в следующее мгновение Джаред расплылся в широкой, но совершенно неискренней улыбке. Его глаза не сияли, как обычно, но родители, похоже, даже не заметили этого и усмехнулись в ответ.  
  
— О да, мой Дженсен — просто находка, — сказал Джаред и сжал плечо Дженсена. Тот едва заметно вздрогнул.  
  
— Ты не должен больше его прятать, я не могу тебе этого позволить, — Шерри погрозила пальцем. — Ты просто обязан привести своего милого мужа на наше семейное барбекю на следующей неделе.  
  
— Да, Дженсен, обязательно приходи. Возможно, тебе удастся очаровать некоторых наших родственников, которые считают, что Джареда стоит заколоть вилами за мерзкий грех гомосексуализма, — отец Джареда снова рассмеялся, хотя смешного во всем этом было мало. Дженсен даже не рискнул взглянуть на Джареда и тоже натянуто улыбнулся.  
  
— С радостью, сэр… Джеральд, — он кивнул и повернулся к Джареду. — Жду не дождусь, любимый.  
  
***  
  
Джаред залпом опрокинул две стопки.  
  
— Да он… чувак, он тупо использовал мою семью! И папа сразу весь такой: «Ой, Джаред, я даже не знаю, как же тебе это удалось… Дженсен такой замечательный, я так впечатлен». Как будто он думает, что я не могу даже шнурки сам завязать, не то что найти себе хорошего мужа.  
  
— Но ты ведь, по сути, так и не нашел себе хорошего мужа, — напомнил ему Чад, услужливо подливая еще виски. — Это была пьяная ошибка, и вы бы аннулировали брак, если бы не деньги.  
  
Джаред перевел на него тяжелый взгляд.  
  
— Да, Чад, огромное тебе спасибо. Вот именно это мне было так нужно сейчас услышать. Блядь! — он снова сделал глоток. — Сволочь… какое он имеет право использовать против меня мою же семью, а? Да я… если он и дальше будет продолжать в том же духе, я ему устрою. Воспользуюсь его слабостями.  
  
— Они у него вообще есть? — поинтересовался Чад. — Ну, кроме помешательства на чистоте. И тяге к твоему члену.  
  
Джаред резко выпрямился. В его затуманенном алкоголем мозгу забрезжила замечательная идея.  
  
— Ага!  
  
Чад молча подлил ему виски.  
  
***  
  
Джаред дождался, пока похмелье окончательно выветрится (ему всегда было нужно хорошенько надраться, когда он проводил с родителями дольше пары минут), и только тогда начал воплощать свой план в жизнь. Чертов Дженсен. Джаред сжал в кармане кольцо — обыкновенное кольцо с бриллиантом, которое Дженсен до сих пор хранил в своей косметичке в ванной. Он не избавился от него даже после того, как его нашел Джаред, а, значит, вполне заслуживал, чтобы это кольцо было использовано против него самым подлым образом.  
  
Дженсен как-то упоминал, что Данниль работает на Нью-Йоркской фондовой бирже, но в обеденный перерыв всегда забегает в ближайший «Старбакс». Ну да, Джаред с Дженсеном действительно иногда разговаривали — ругаться постоянно было более чем утомительно.  
  
Джаред заметил в толпе копну рыжих волос и устремился к цели.  
  
— Эй! Данниль, да? — с улыбкой произнес Джаред, когда девушка удивленно развернулась. — Привет! Я… друг Дженсена.  
  
— А! А, ну да. Эм, привет? Как он?..  
  
— У него все отлично, просто замечательно, — Джаред достал из кармана кольцо. — Вот. Я тут подумал, что будет правильней вернуть его тебе. Дженсен хранил его у себя… То есть оно далеко не дешевое, и мне кажется, он все еще надеялся… Но теперь он решил его выкинуть. Он понял, как глупо было оставлять его. Это ведь хорошо, что он двигается дальше, но мне кажется, что вернуть кольцо тебе будет правильнее. Что бы ни случилось, покупал-то он его тебе.  
  
Данниль перевела взгляд с кольца на Джареда.  
  
— Я… спасибо. У него все хорошо, да?  
  
Джаред просиял.  
  
— Все отлично! Он так расслабился, расцвел. Понимаешь, он так старался, когда был с тобой. Из кожи вон лез, забывал про себя, только бы соответствовать тебе. Нет, ты, конечно, очень красивая женщина, ради которой стоит стараться, но… Наверное, он слишком уж старался. А теперь он стал самим собой, стал счастливее. Это очень заметно. Вряд ли он еще долго пробудет холостяком, какая-нибудь счастливица наверняка его захомутает.  
  
Данниль улыбнулась, хотя между ее бровей залегла задумчивая морщинка.  
  
— Да, я… ну, я очень за него рада. Скажи ему, что… что я передавала привет. И спасибо за, ну, за это, — она медленно взяла кольцо.  
  
— Обязательно передам. Мне пора, прости. Удачи тебе! — Джаред развернулся и вышел из магазина. План мести приведен в действие. Дело сделано. Отлично.  
  
***  
  
Дженсен действительно наслаждался происходящим. Они выбрались за город к семье Джареда на барбекю, и хоть путь оказался неблизким, оно того стоило. На широком дворе разместились Падалеки и их многочисленные родственники, и, если у них и было что-то общее, так это очарование. Даже Джаред, будучи раздражающим, ленивым и бесполезным сукиным сыном, все равно оставался веселым и харизматичным. В те редкие моменты, когда они с Дженсеном забывали про сложившуюся ситуацию или просто уставали от непрекращающейся ругани, Джаред с легкостью участвовал в обычном разговоре.  
  
И, похоже, эта черта характера передалась ему по наследству. Его родственники оказались находчивыми и остроумными, и приветливыми… ну, те, что разговаривали с Дженсеном: в дальнем углу двора собралась компания, настороженно поглядывающая в их с Джаредом сторону.  
  
И это было странно. Вся эта кутерьма со свадьбой и мужем свалилась на Дженсена очень внезапно, и никто, кроме Сэнди, об этом не знал. Друзей у него было немного, а с семьей он уже давненько не разговаривал. Не то чтобы они поссорились, нет. Дженсену просто как-то всегда было не до того, но вряд ли новости о свадьбе подходили для внезапного звонка после стольких лет молчания. Поэтому до этого момента Дженсену, в отличие от Джареда, никогда не приходилось сталкиваться с ответной реакцией на свою ориентацию.  
  
И только сейчас он начал понимать, что позволил втянуть себя не только в пьяную женитьбу в Вегасе и до безобразия офигенный секс. Вокруг оказался целый мир, в котором Дженсена ненавидели только за то, что он был женат на мужчине. Нет, разумеется, Дженсен сам себя порой ненавидел из-за этого мужчины, но лишь потому, что Джаред был законченным кретином, а вовсе не из-за его пола. Как, наверное, тяжело было Джареду в окружении этих якобы членов семьи, которые осуждали его, как будто весь его характер складывался исключительно из ориентации. Как будто бы это давало им право его ненавидеть.  
  
— Не обращай на них внимания, — посоветовала Дженсену она из множества бесконечно болтающих тетушек Джареда. — Это тетя Мод со своей семьей. Они выбираются из своего техасского захолустья только к нам на барбекю, да и то неохотно. Сам понимаешь, им не так легко избавиться от предрассудков. Падалеки переехали сюда, когда Джаред был еще ребенком, ты наверняка знаешь. Но даже в Техасе они более здраво смотрели на такие вещи, чем родня Мод. Мод вообще яркий пример южанина, из-за которых у всего штата такая дурная репутация, — она закатила глаза. — Ограниченные идиоты, большинство из них. Мы же совсем не такие.  
  
Дженсен был рад заметить, что остальные старательно избегали эту семью. А еще, если Дженсену не показалось, то отец Джареда отдал им намного более щуплые крылышки, чем те, что наложил на тарелку Дженсену.  
  
Болтливая сестра номер три — вроде бы Сара — похлопала Дженсена по руке.  
  
— Я считаю, это прекрасно. Очень смело с вашей стороны не скрываться, гордиться тем, кого вы любите, вне зависимости от мнения окружающих. Я рада, что вы теперь можете заключать браки.  
  
— Спасибо, — Дженсен неловко улыбнулся. Ему было немного стыдно принимать такую похвалу, ведь он-то не был геем. Хотя чего уж там, он все-таки — по пьяни или нет — женился на мужчине, так что считать себя исключительно натуралом тоже не мог. Он кивнул уже с большей уверенностью. — Спасибо. Осталось только дождаться, пока остальной мир тоже подтянется, да? — он кивнул в стороны тети Мод. Та нахмурилась и демонстративно отвернулась.  
  
Сара рассмеялась и сжала плечо Дженсена.  
  
— Джареду так с тобой повезло.  
  
— Эй, вы обо мне там говорите? Как мило, — произнес Джаред и уселся рядом. Он выглядел до нечестного хорошо: лучи солнца в волосах, счастливая улыбка, потертые джинсы, шлепки и тонкий, мягкий свитер, облегающий широкие плечи, отчего Дженсену очень хотелось протянуть руку и… Но он сдерживался.  
  
Дженсен улыбнулся в ответ, и это оказалось совсем не сложно: на дворе было тепло и солнечно, впереди ждал еще один выходной, к тому же барбекю было очень и очень вкусным.  
  
— Привет, — сказал он, и под выжидательным счастливым взглядом Сары они с Джаредом неловко и быстро поцеловались.  
  
Дженсен отстранился, борясь с желанием стереть с губ странное щекочущее ощущение и старательно игнорируя непривычную легкость внутри.  
  
— Ну… — неуверенно начал он, пытаясь понять, о чем именно надо разговаривать с мужем на глазах у родственников, свято уверенных в их счастливом браке. Однако его прервал пронзительный детский вопль.  
  
На колени к Джареду забрался Мальчишка и потребовал:  
  
— Дядя Джаред! Дядя Джаред, покажи голоса!  
  
— Привет, мелкий! Дженсен, это мой любимый племянник, Тим. Тим, поздоровайся с дядей Дженсеном.  
  
— Привет-дядя-Дженсен! — выпалил Тим. Дженсен успел отметить про себя, как странно звучит: дядя Джаред и дядя Дженсен — прежде чем Тим начал подпрыгивать и снова говорить что-то про голоса.  
  
— Голоса? Какие голоса? — Джаред ухмыльнулся. — О чем вы говорите, молодой человек? — спросил он с идеальным презрительным британским акцентом. Тим завизжал, а Дженсен недоуменно моргнул. — Не, мелочь, никаких голосов, — Джаред плавно перешел на ярко выраженный нью-йоркский говор. Тим радостно скакал на его коленях, хотя, наверное, понятия не имел об акцентах, а просто слушал смешные интонации. Дженсен же сумел разобрать чистейшие шотландский, дальнеюжный, бостонский акценты и диалект кокни. Джаред переключался так быстро, что многие акценты Дженсену так и не удалось распознать.  
  
— …и такие маленькие мальчики, как ты, не услышат больше никаких смешных голосов от дядюшки Джареда, если сейчас же не принесут ему еще курицы! — закончил Джаред своим обычным голосом.  
  
Тим соскочил с коленей и унесся прочь с неисчерпаемой, присущей только детям энергией.  
  
Дженсен пихнул Джареда в бок.  
  
— Чувак, я не знал, что ты так умеешь.  
  
Сара рассмеялась.  
  
— Да, Джареду всегда хорошо удавались голоса, пародии и все такое, связанное со сценой. Он даже ходил в драмкружок в школе и во всех постановках играл главные роли. У него это прекрасно получалось. Я обожала смотреть, как он играет.  
  
— Тетя Салли, — покраснев, возмутился Джаред. Ага, значит, Салли. Что ж, Дженсен почти угадал с именем.  
  
— Нет, серьезно, — удивленно произнес Дженсен. Похоже, для Джареда это все действительно было не просто так. — Я даже не догадывался.  
  
Джаред повернулся к нему. Салли отвлеклась на еще одного шумного ребенка, который тянул ее за юбку.  
  
— Ну, — тихо произнес Джаред, пожимая плечами. — Ты вообще многого обо мне не знаешь.  
  
Они некоторое время смотрели друг другу в глаза, пока их не прервала Салли.  
  
— Ах да, — беззаботно сказала она. — Я всегда думала, что Джаред пойдет в актеры. Он мог бы уже стать звездой Голливуда.  
  
Джаред покачал головой.  
  
— Вы так говорите только потому, что мы родственники. Да и вообще, это глупо. Вряд ли я смог бы добиться успеха, есть куда более талантливые люди, чем я, — он пожал плечами. — Не стоит и пытаться.  
  
— Уверена, остальные думают о себе точно так же, — заметила Салли. — В конце концов, вдруг именно у тебя получится? Я действительно считаю, что ты очень талантлив.  
  
— Джаред? Талантлив? Не смешите мои тапочки, — с ухмылкой произнес проходящий мимо отец Джареда. На нем был розовый фартук с надписью «Чмокни повара!» и розовые рукавицы. Отец явно хотел пошутить, но Дженсен все равно раздраженно нахмурился.  
  
— Я тоже считаю, что Джаред талантлив, — сказал Дженсен. Джаред удивленно на него уставился, но Дженсен просто повел плечом, будто говоря «но ведь так оно и есть». Джаред улыбнулся ему искренней, благодарной улыбкой, какой Дженсену еще не приходилось видеть. Это было настолько лично, что даже язык Дженсена во рту Джареда не мог с этим сравниться. Дженсен оторопело отвел взгляд.  
  
Отец Джареда поджал губы.  
  
— Хм. Молодец, Дженсен, супруги должны поддерживать друг друга, — и он ушел, в знак приветствия помахивая кому-то лопаткой. Дженсен прикусил губу, чтобы не выкрикнуть в след что-нибудь вроде: «А как насчет того, что отцы должны поддерживать своих сыновей?» Джаред неловко поерзал.  
  
— Кстати, — непринужденно нарушила повисшую тишину Салли, — чем вы сейчас вообще занимаетесь? Мы со Стивом после свадьбы даже отойти друг от друга не могли. Почти каждый день выбирались куда-нибудь, даже если просто кофе выпить. Я всегда говорила, очень важно проводить вместе время.  
  
— Э-э… — замялся Дженсен.  
  
— Ну разумеется! — Джаред просиял и обнял его за плечи. Дженсен напрягся, ожидая, что Джаред сдавит его плечо слишком сильно или и вовсе ущипнет, просто чтобы напомнить, что на самом деле они не счастливая семья. Но рука Джареда так и осталась там приятным теплом. — Вот я же привез Дженсена с собой сюда. Вообще не могу без него.  
  
Салли улыбнулась.  
  
— Вы ходили куда-нибудь в последнее время? В кино, например? Ой, точно! Я совсем забыла, Джаред, глупо спрашивать у тебя про кино, — она рассмеялась.  
Дженсен нахмурился и повернулся к Джареду.  
  
— Ты не ходишь в кино?  
  
— Не очень люблю современный кинематограф, — Джаред пожал плечами.  
  
— Джаред считает, что все, что выпустили после 1970 года, даже смотреть не стоит, — объяснила Салли.  
  
Дженсен улыбнулся.  
  
— И ты хочешь стать актером? Причем без машины времени? Снимаясь в современных фильмах?  
  
Джаред развел руками.  
  
— Ну что я могу сказать, я ходячее противоречие.  
  
— Хм, я вроде как тоже больше по старым фильмам, — признался Дженсен.  
  
Настала очередь Джаред хмуриться.  
  
— Вот как? А я и не знал. Что не удивительно.  
  
Дженсен ухмыльнулся.  
  
— Думаю, ты многого обо мне не знаешь.  
  
Джаред посмотрел на него с легкой задумчивой улыбкой, от которой Дженсена бросило в жар.  
  
— Ладно, Дженсен, — Салли улыбнулась. — А сейчас проверка. Какой твой любимый фильм?  
  
— Эм, — он робко улыбнулся. — «Мышьяк и старые кружева».  
  
Джаред резко повернулся к нему. Салли просияла.  
  
— Что ж, вы действительно созданы друг для друга.  
  
Джаред неловко покраснел, затем склонился к Дженсену и зашептал на ухо:  
  
— Это твой любимый фильм? И как никто не догадался, что ты не совсем натурал?  
  
Дженсен с трудом сдержал дрожь, когда его уха коснулись губы Джареда.  
  
— Даже не знаю. Наверное, Сэнди ждала, пока до меня самого дойдет, — уныло произнес он.  
  
Джаред с усмешкой отодвинулся.  
  
— Умная девочка.  
  
Было странно и непривычно видеть такого Джареда: в окружении семьи, расслабленного и счастливого. Большую часть своего времени они с Дженсеном проводили в спорах и попытках задеть друг друга побольнее. Наверное, правильно говорят, что достаточно пожить с человеком, чтобы увидеть его худшие стороны. Но ведь они с Джаредом не давали друг другу даже шанса проявить свои хорошие черты. С самого начала их брак строился на негативе, на попытках обидеть и заставить другого сдаться, сделать жизнь друг друга невыносимой. Тем удивительнее было обнаружить, что в этом Джареде скрывается совершенно другой человек — тот самый, которого Дженсен разглядел через пьяный угар в Вегасе и с которым решил связать свою жизнь. Ну да, тогда он был мертвецки пьян, но все же был самим собой. Что-то же толкнуло его к алтарю.  
  
Джаред тоже должен был тогда что-то в нем увидеть. И, если судить по тем взглядам, что Джаред бросал украдкой из-под своей привычной маски раздражающего самодовольства, он тоже был внезапно заинтригован.

 

***  
Дженсен откинулся на стуле и провел пальцем по краю кружки.  
  
— Не понимаю даже, что происходит. Не то чтобы я внезапно решил сохранить брак. Большую часть времени я жду не дождусь, когда этот фарс наконец закончится, но иногда я просто задумываюсь… что тогда случилось между нами? И не близимся ли мы к этому вновь?  
  
Сэнди вздохнула.  
  
— Дженсен, солнце, будь осторожен.  
  
Дженсен поднял голову.  
  
— Почему?  
  
— Помни, что на кону три миллиона долларов. Я ни в коем случае не хочу отговаривать тебя от попытки стать счастливым, но не расслабляйся. Ты сам уже убедился, что временами Джаред — настоящая скотина. Я бы не особо ему доверяла.  
  
Дженсен поджал губы.  
  
— Да я понимаю. Но что он сейчас-то может сделать? Осталась всего пара недель. И мне кажется, что теперь все иначе. Я не знаю, что именно происходит, но, может… Может, я пойму только после слушания. Может, нам надо развестись, чтобы все осознать. Но мне кажется, что все не так плохо.  
  
Сэнди улыбнулась.  
  
— Ну, конечно, все не так плохо. Ты в любом случае получишь полтора миллиона баксов.  
  
Дженсен фыркнул.  
  
— Ну да, и это тоже, — хотя на самом деле он уже давно не думал о деньгах. Он покачал головой. — Поверить не могу, что меня так колбасит из-за парня. От этого все в сто раз сложнее.  
  
Сэнди взмахнула рукой.  
  
— Вовсе не обязательно. Я бы могла затянуть эту волынку с «я же тебе говорила», но не буду, потому что я хороший друг. Скажу только, что не важно, с парнем или с девушкой, самое главное, что ты счастлив. Конечно, ты выбрал не самый простой вариант, но сердцу не прикажешь. Не позволяй таким мыслям омрачать тебе жизнь, — Сэнди покачала головой. — Черт, хватит с меня поучительных советов. Мне необходимо надраться и натворить глупостей, чтобы я не чувствовала себя такой отвратительно взрослой и ответственной, — она передернула плечами.  
  
Дженсен ухмыльнулся и, не задумываясь, поцеловал ее в щеку.  
  
— Никогда не меняйся. Мне пора, — он отсалютовал ей чашкой кофе и со вздохом направился в офис.  
  
После обеденного перерыва Майк устроил собрание, чтобы обрисовать детали предстоящего корпоратива, который, как оказалось, растянется больше, чем на один день и будет проведен за две недели до официального слияния и за неделю до окончательного распределения должностей. Как сказал Майк, корпоратив будет чем-то вроде дня единения, чтобы сотрудники двух газет, участвующих в слиянии, получше узнали друг друга.  
  
После собрания Майк остановился у стола Дженсена.  
  
— Ну как, готов, Дженсен?  
  
Дженсен кивнул, стараясь показать весь свой энтузиазм.  
  
— Возьмешь с собой кого-нибудь? Том придет с женой — она у него просто очаровательна. Мне бы хотелось видеть редактора, преданного семейным ценностям, ответственного, обязательного. Ведь газета — это та же семья!  
  
— Разумеется, — Дженсен вновь кивнул. — Я… эээ… Я приду с…  
  
Майк просиял.  
  
— О, так у тебя появилась девушка! Отлично!  
  
— Нет, я… — Дженсен моргнул. — На самом деле, я женат.  
  
«Заткнись, заткнись сейчас же, ты мог согласиться и привести Сэнди», — оторопело твердил голос разума, но Дженсен решил не обращать на него внимания. У Тома жена, просто девушки не достаточно, чтобы подтвердить его ответственность и обязательность.  
  
Майк изумленно распахнул глаза.  
  
— У тебя есть жена? И ты молчал? Дженсен-Дженсен, я тут распинаюсь про открытость и доверие, а ты…  
  
— Н-нет, — настойчиво продолжил Дженсен. Сложившуюся ситуацию было просто необходимо прояснить, и как можно скорее. — У меня нет жены. У меня… — он глубоко вдохнул, изо всех сил стараясь не покраснеть. Ну что с того? Если он уже перешел в не совсем гетеросексуальную команду, то должен смириться, что дело не только в отличном сексе и счастье вне зависимости от пола. Помимо всего прочего ему придется столкнуться и с такими моментами. — У меня муж.  
  
От удивления Майк смешно раскрыл рот.  
  
— Джен… О. Дженсен! Это… да. Теперь я понимаю, почему ты… Спасибо, что открылся мне. Я очень ценю твое доверие. Это же отлично! Эта газета — наша семья, а в семье всегда важно разнообразие. Это замечательно, просто замечательно! Я с нетерпением жду встречи с ним! — Майк просиял так, словно сбылась его самая сокровенная мечта, и ушел.  
  
Дженсен снова развернулся на стуле к компьютеру.  
  
— Конечно.  
  
***  
  
По дороге из офиса Дженсен в кого-то врезался и тут же принялся извиняться, но, поняв, с кем именно столкнулся, замер от неожиданности.  
  
— Данни, — он собрался с мыслями. — Привет. Что ты здесь… То есть… Привет, да.  
  
Она широко улыбнулась, и Дженсен с трудом сдержал порыв с любопытством ее рассмотреть. Что ж… эту девушку он когда-то любил. Сейчас она выглядела до странного незнакомо, хотя они прожили вместе не один день. Дженсен думал, что знает и любит в ней все. Не то чтобы ему не было больно видеть ее сейчас и думать обо всем произошедшем, но все же это была далекая, слабая боль — все равно что давить на старый, почти исчезнувший синяк. Он думал, что будет больнее. Намного больнее.  
  
— Привет, Дженсен, — сказала Данниль. — Ты… ты и правда отлично выглядишь, — она оглядела Дженсена с ног до головы, отчего ему захотелось поежиться. — А я просто договорилась с подругой выпить кофе. Даже не думала столкнуться здесь с тобой. Причем в прямом смысле! — она рассмеялась, легко, звонко, правда, не очень искренне.  
  
— Понятно. Ну… как ты?  
  
— У меня все отлично. А ты как? Выглядишь… действительно замечательно. Ты счастлив? Я даже не думала…  
  
Это был непростой вопрос.  
  
— Эм, — глядя на Данниль, Дженсен вдруг осознал, как же он с ней выматывался. Она не была тому виной, просто Дженсен всегда так старался, из кожи вон лез, что даже забывал, для чего и зачем он вообще это делает. Он и не догадывался, каким свободным чувствовал себя сейчас. — Да. Думаю, да, я счастлив.  
  
Он усмехнулся, она улыбнулась в ответ, и на какое-то мгновение все стало как в их первую встречу, когда они были только знакомыми и не больше. Дженсен пытался найти в себе боль, сожаление или желание, чтобы все снова стало как прежде, но… ничего такого не было. Что было, то прошло, и Дженсен уже изменился. Он кивнул.  
  
— Рад был повидаться, Данни, — он махнул ей рукой и пошел дальше.  
  
— И я, Дженсен, — услышал он вслед. — Я тоже.  
  
Дома Джаред смотрел «К северу через северо-запад». Недавно он вновь начал пересматривать свою коллекцию старых фильмов и обычно предлагал Дженсену составить компанию.  
  
— Привет, — сказал Джаред, когда Дженсен поставил дипломат в углу. — Прости, что не дождался тебя, просто очень хотел посмотреть этот момент. Я потом перемотаю, — он сосредоточенно следил за происходящим на экране, где Кэри Грант читал свой монолог. Джаред отмотал немного назад и снова включил. — Ты только послушай, чувак, — он покачал головой. — Как он это произносит! Невероятно!  
  
Джаред развалился на диване в своей неповторимой, небрежной, но в то же время изящной манере. Джинсы плотно облегали бедра, волосы спадали на глаза, и он представлял собой очень соблазнительное зрелище. А еще он выглядел счастливым, и было так странно, что Дженсен отметил оба эти факта, будто они оба были для него важны.  
  
Их взгляды встретились, и между ними заискрило, отдаваясь таким знакомым теплом внизу живота, но нет, Дженсен ни за что не сдастся первым. Да и не очень-то ему хотелось усложнять все еще больше. А так оно и будет, если Дженсен позволит себе коснуться Джареда вновь. Так что он лишь покачал головой и отвел взгляд.  
  
Дженсен заметил, что рекламные проспекты актерских школ исчезли из-под стопки порно-журналов и теперь лежали на столе под миской для фруктов, в которой обычно хранилась мелочь. Он ничего не сказал по этому поводу, только хитро улыбнулся.  
  
— Так странно, — произнес он, просто чтобы заполнить паузу. — Встретил сегодня Данниль. Давненько ее не видел.  
  
Пальцы Джареда, что-то выстукивающие по бедру, замерли.  
  
— Да? И что она сказала?  
  
— Почти ничего. Просто все повторяла, что я хорошо выгляжу. Мило с ее стороны, но странновато как-то. Я не сказал ей, что женат, не пришлось к слову.  
  
Джаред улыбнулся.  
  
— Ага. Она что-нибудь еще говорила?  
  
Дженсен пожал плечами.  
  
— Не-а. Никто из нас не ожидал встретить друг друга, да и место не очень располагало к задушевным беседам. Но все равно, странно.  
  
— Ну да.  
  
Дженсен расстегнул воротник рубашки и опустился на диван возле Джареда.  
  
— Тут такое дело, — начал он. — Я кое-что пообещал начальнику. И вот. Ты, конечно, вправе отказаться, но ты бы мне очень помог... ну, для новой должности. Я пообещал привести мужа на корпоратив в следующую среду, — Дженсен закусил губу и осторожно посмотрел на Джареда, встретившись с его любопытным взглядом. — Там будет халявная еда.  
  
Джаред покрутил пульт в руках и пожал плечами.  
  
— Почему бы и нет?  
  
— Серьезно? — Дженсен, не знал, быть благодарным или все же насторожиться, но Джаред искренне улыбался и вовсе не выглядел как человек, задумавший кровавую диверсию, так что Дженсен улыбнулся в ответ. — Спасибо тебе. Правда.  
  
***  
  
Джаред закатил глаза и бездумно начал теребить потертый шов на джинсах.  
  
— Ой, да ладно тебе истерить. Я просто подумал, ну, почему бы и нет? В смысле, ему это поможет по работе, ну а я... ну а я поем на халяву. Вдруг там будет весело?  
  
Чад оторопело замолчал. Потом произнес:  
  
— Вдруг будет весело? Провести весь день с мужем, которого ты вообще-то должен ненавидеть? Притворяться перед его коллегами идеальной парой? Чтобы помочь этому самому мужу, которого ты ненавидишь?  
  
Джаред пожал плечами.  
  
— Ну не знаю, — пробормотал он. — Не так уж и страшно.  
  
— Джаред. Джаред. Нет, нет и нет, чувак! Нет! Я догадываюсь, что происходит. И потому нет! Это не входит в наш план. Ты… ты начинаешь чувствовать… всякое. Даже не смей влюбляйся в своего мужа.  
  
— Я не влюбляюсь, — огрызнулся Джаред. — Я только… да не знаю я, ясно? — Джаред оставил в покое джинсы и запустил пальцы в волосы. — Не делай поспешных выводов. Я сказал, что проведу с ним один день, это вовсе не значит… Я имею в виду, что все может оказаться не так плохо. Может, он сам не так уж плох.  
  
Чад зарычал.  
  
— Да, конечно, может, он и не плох. Знаешь, что еще он «не»? Не гей! А знаешь, какой он? Хитрый! Умный! Уж поумнее тебя.  
  
— Эй!  
  
— Прости, Джей, но так оно и есть. Он хитер, как лиса. Я чую это!  
  
— Чувак, — ошарашенно произнес Джаред.  
  
— Я просто сказал. Мне кажется, он играет с тобой. Вот прямо сейчас. Прямо в этот момент он с тобой играет. Наверняка объединился с этой дьявольской стервой, чтобы сломить тебя. Быть может, он только затем и трахнулся с тобой, чтобы потом делать вид, что ничего не произошло, чтобы ты слетел с катушек, постоянно думая о его наглой заднице, в то время как он готовится тебя растоптать.  
  
Чад вот-вот готов был скатиться в истерику, и Джаред поспешил прервать его.  
  
— Чад. Пожалуйста, успокойся. Думаю, все не совсем так. Не знаю, — не говоря уже о том, что Дженсен не делал вид, что ничего не произошло. Да никто из них даже не пытался этого делать, достаточно вспомнить те взгляды, которыми они порой обменивались. Но Джаред не собирался рассказывать Чаду про сексуальное напряжение между ними. Вряд ли Чад оценил бы эту информацию.  
  
— Я просто хочу, чтобы ты был осторожен, ладно? Мне плевать, без ума он от твоего члена или нет. Он был натуралом до этого, так что вполне может бросить тебя сразу в зале суда. Может, он просто притворяется. Может, и я говорю «может» только потому, что ты мне не веришь, сам-то я более чем уверен, он до сих пор планирует отнять у тебя весь выигрыш. Не расслабляйся, чувак! Не иди на поводу у своего большого бестолкового члена или большого бестолкового сердца! Бдительность, неусыпная бдительность!  
  
Джаред сжал зубы.  
  
— Я не обязан выслушивать твой бред! — прокричал он в трубку и закинул ее подальше — правда, целясь точно в сторону кровати.  
  
Но, к сожалению, на этом разговор не закончился: слова Чада все никак не выходили у Джареда из головы. Он еще никогда не чувствовал такого странного, непонятного тепла внутри, не знал, что оно означает, и означает ли хоть что-нибудь. И если Джареду и казалось, что Дженсен что-то к нему испытывает, то, скорее всего, это была всего лишь попытка выдать желаемое за действительное. Или же Дженсен просто таким образом выражает благодарность за то, что Джаред не так уж сильно старается сделать его жизнь еще более жалкой.  
  
Джаред уже очень давно дружил с Чадом и поэтому не мог сейчас перестать думать о его предупреждениях. Чад, конечно, был слегка того, но иногда он оказывался прав, а еще он где-то глубоко внутри беспокоился о Джареде. И Джаред не мог сейчас не прислушаться к его словам. Потому что… не было никаких доказательств, что Дженсен не планирует что-нибудь эдакое. Быстрая дрочка в переулке да пара загадочных взглядов — вот и все, что было у Джареда на данный момент. Они с Дженсеном прожили вместе несколько месяцев, а Джаред едва его знал.  
  
Джаред вздохнул, взял телефон и перезвонил Чаду.  
  
— И что, мне отказаться? Кинуть его там?  
  
Чад задумчиво замычал. Похоже, он даже не обратил особого внимания на внезапный конец разговора.  
  
— Нет. У него есть план, значит, и мы что-нибудь придумаем.  
  
— Это если он у него есть…  
  
— Чувак, я хоть раз тебя подводил? Хотя нет, не отвечай. В любом случае, нам все равно нужно придумать план. Три лимона, Джей! Это намного больше, чем полтора. В два раза больше, если быть точным. Только представь, что ты сможешь с ними сделать! А у Дженсена и без того прибыльная работенка… ну, будет прибыльной, так ведь? А у тебя нет никакой. Ему совершенно не нужны эти деньги. Нет, ты пойдешь на этот корпоратив. Ты будешь улыбаться и очаруешь там всех, включая Дженсена, если уж тебе так хочется, маленький извращенец, и сделаешь так, чтобы Дженсен стопроцентно получил эту должность.  
  
— И?  
  
— И потом скажешь: «Дженсен, если ты сейчас не напишешь расписку… письменно, на бумаге, что обещаешь отдать мне все деньги, то я расскажу твоему начальству, что весь этот брак — всего лишь результат попойки в Вегасе, и на самом деле ты бесполезный невротик, который женится на первых же попавшихся мужчинах. И что у тебя лобковые вши».  
  
— Чад.  
  
— Что? Да я гениален! Он не станет рисковать своей работой и не выдержит унижения, учитывая, насколько он на этом повернут, и бац! — похоже, Чад стукнул телефон обо что-то, и Джаред подпрыгнул. Он снова осторожно поднес трубку к уху, как раз вовремя, чтобы услышать торжественное окончание речи. — …Деньги твои! Что скажешь?  
  
Джаред сглотнул.  
  
— Я… ну да.  
  
— Джаред, давай, больше энтузиазма, бро! Ты должен быть холодным, и расчетливым, и эгоистичным! Потому что он точно такой. Клянусь, он та еще эгоистичная скотина! Так и ты будь таким! И наслаждайся этим! Так?  
  
Джаред кивнул, в этот раз уже увереннее.  
  
— Да!  
  
— Правильно! Покажи ему!  
  
— Обязательно! — он ухмыльнулся и повесил трубку. — Наверное, — добавил он сам себе.  
  
Скорее всего, Чад был прав: Дженсен наверняка задумал что-нибудь такое. Что-нибудь коварное. Деньги толкают людей на самые безумные поступки. Да и вообще, не то чтобы они с Дженсеном могли находиться рядом без настойчивого желания пристукнуть друг друга. Они оба ведь даже и не пытались наладить отношения, на самом-то деле. Дженсен не хотел. И если уж их брак все равно ничем хорошим не кончится, то почему бы не попытаться извлечь выгоду из этой дебильной ситуации? Три миллиона неплохо подходили под определение выгоды. Точно. Чад был абсолютно прав.  
  
Дело в том, что Джаред всегда легко поддавался чужому влиянию, когда был в чем-то не уверен. И если в чем он сейчас не был уверен, так это в Дженсене.  
  
***  
  
Еда была не только халявной, но и офигительно вкусной, так что Джаред на самом деле отлично проводил время.  
  
Дженсен, запинаясь, представил Джареда как своего мужа и усадил его за стол. Джаред улыбался и пожимал руки коллегам Дженсена, но от его внимания не ускользнуло, насколько неуютно чувствовал себя Дженсен: открыто признать свою ориентацию с трудом давалось многим геям, что уж говорить о Дженсене, который до недавнего времени считал себя исключительно натуралом. Джаред откинулся на стуле и с нескрываемым восхищением смотрел на Дженсена, и когда тот, слегка подрагивая от волнения, опустился рядом, толкнул его плечом.  
  
— Чувак, — зашептал Джаред.  
  
— Что? — тихо отозвался Дженсен.  
  
— Ничего. Просто расслабься. У тебя все отлично получается.  
  
Дженсен внимательно на него посмотрел и слабо улыбнулся.  
  
— Итак, эм, Джаред, — начал важный мужчина с густыми усами. — Расскажи нам что-нибудь о себе. Дженсен нам, мягко говоря, ничего о тебе не рассказывал.  
  
Все сидящие за столом напряженно посмотрели на Джареда, словно ожидая, что он вот-вот вскочит и обзовет всех гомофобными засранцами.  
  
— Ну, не знаю, в курсе ли вы, но мы с Дженсеном оба из Техаса. Странно, правда? Но это хорошо, на самом-то деле. Вряд ли я смог бы жениться на выходце из Нью-Йорка. Вы все такие мямли, — Джаред обвел взглядом сидящих и остановился на непосредственном начальнике Дженсена — Майке.  
  
Остальные неуверенно замерли, Майк склонился вперед.  
  
— Мямли, значит?  
  
Джаред кивнул.  
  
— Но вы не расстраивайтесь. Просто с техасцами никто не сравнится, сами понимаете.  
  
Майк нахмурился и жестом предложил Джареду продолжить.  
  
Джаред положил локти на стол.  
  
— Собрались как-то три ковбоя. Из Оклахомы, Арканзаса и Техаса. Суровых таких ковбоя. Они сидели себе у костра, постреливали из своих револьверов и обменивались историями. Ковбой из Оклахомы похвастался: «Однажды в загоне бык забодал шестерых. Я вышел на него и завалил голыми руками». Ковбой из Арканзаса приподнял бровь: «Да ну? Вчера на меня выползла пятиметровая гремучая змея. Я схватил ее, оторвал ей голову и направил струю яда в плевательницу в пятнадцати метрах вдали».  
  
Джаред откинулся на стуле и скрестил руки за головой.  
  
— А техасец… Техасец ничего не сказал. Он так и сидел, молча ворочая своим членом угли в костре.  
  
За столом воцарилась мертвая тишина. Дженсен смотрел на Джареда в немом ужасе, словно тот только что отрезал Дженсену яйца, а не всего лишь произнес слово «член» перед его начальником.  
  
Джаред ухмыльнулся и перевел взгляд на Майка. Тот медленно моргнул, а затем громоподобно расхохотался.  
  
— Угли членом! — повторил он и снова зашелся в хохоте. За ним последовали остальные сидящие за столом, явно с облегчением. Дженсен покачал головой, с трудом сдерживая улыбку.  
  
Майк стукнул кулаком по столу (Джаред даже не думал, что кто-то действительно так делает) и вытер выступившие от смеха слезы.  
  
— Ты, — начал он. — Ты просто нечто. Поверить не могу, что Дженсен тебя от нас прятал! У меня уже такое чувство, что ты влился в нашу семью. Будешь, к примеру, племянником. Эдакий балагур. Великолепно! Племянник Джей, добро пожаловать! — он снова засмеялся, словно сам сейчас удачно пошутил.  
  
Джаред недоуменно уставился на Майка. У этого парня явно не все дома, зато он забавный.  
  
— Не волнуйся, — прошептал ему Дженсен. — Он вечно говорит о семье. Думаю, он даже составил генеалогическое древо со всеми сотрудниками на нем. Племянник — это еще неплохо, — он благодарно улыбнулся.  
  
Корпоратив и правда оказался чем-то вроде дня единения, со всякими конкурсами и тому подобной лабудой. Все разделились на две команды и передавали маленький красный мячик по кругу. Тот, у кого шарик оставался в руках после окончания определенного времени, должен был рассказать что-нибудь о себе. Джаред воистину заслужил как минимум медаль за то, что не выдумал ничего особо бесшабашного и вообще старался держать себя в рамках приличий.  
  
В какой-то момент всех, кто пришел парами, собрали в одну группу, и Майк радостно замахал мячом.  
  
— А теперь ваша очередь! Вам надо рассказать остальным что-нибудь о своей половинке. Что-нибудь неожиданное для самого партнера, о чем вы, по его мнению, знать не должны.  
  
Прозвучало устрашающе. Лица участников тоже не выражали особого восторга, но Джаред пожал плечами и взял мяч.  
  
Дженсен изумленно посмотрел на него. Джаред просиял и развернулся к остальным.  
  
— У Дженсена очень чувствительные… — он почувствовал, что стоящий совсем близко Дженсен замер. — …глаза, — закончил Джаред, сдерживая смех. — Каждое утро он прячется в ванной и надевает контактные линзы. На это у него уходит минут десять. А еще часто моргает и тайком трет глаза. Мне это кажется очаровательным. Хотя мне Дженсен все равно больше нравится в очках.  
  
Все присутствующие хором охнули от умиления. Дженсен нахмурился, хотя и заметно расслабился. Но ведь это была чистая правда: обычно Дженсен надевал очки только перед сном и выглядел в них одновременно сексуально и очень мило.  
  
Джареду было очень интересно, что Дженсен расскажет про него.  
  
Дженсен перекинул мяч в руках и закусил губу.  
  
— Джаред всегда хотел стать актером. Но он никогда даже не пытался, потому что в глубине души сомневается, что у него получится. Ведь если он не будет ничего делать, то и не облажается, дав отцу повод позлорадствовать. Кстати, его отец тот еще засранец, — буднично закончил он, вызвав несколько смешков, что заметно разрядило обстановку, и передал мяч дальше. Джаред не сводил взгляда с Дженсена, тяжело сглатывая комок в горле. Он не знал, что напрягает его больше: то, что его личные проблемы были рассказаны незнакомым людям, или тот факт, что Дженсен разгадал его тайну.  
  
— Эм, — растерянно произнес он, так и не решив, благодарить Дженсена или что. Он даже не мог понять, что именно сейчас чувствует. Дженсен просто пожал плечами, коснулся ногой ноги Джареда и переключил свое внимание на остальных игроков.  
  
Смотреть на Тома и его жену Джейми, было очень неловко. Джейми нервно рассмеялась.  
  
— Ой. Ну, Томми… Томми очень не любит морковь, но всегда ест ее, когда я готовлю. Но на самом деле ты ее ненавидишь, правда, милый?  
  
Том скривился в полуулыбке и покачал головой, отчего всем стало понятно, что на самом деле для него вовсе не новость, что жена знает об этом, просто она не смогла придумать ничего другого. Он взял мяч и бросил на жену полный нежности взгляд.  
  
— Джейми постоянно беспокоится, что не достойна меня, даже не подозревая, что она идеальна. Она волнуется из-за любой мелочи, например, вкусно ли она готовит, — он улыбнулся. — Она всегда бесподобно готовит.  
  
Джейми слегка нахмурилась.  
  
— Я в курсе.  
  
Счастливая улыбка Тома немного увяла.  
  
Джейми беспокойно оглянулась на остальных участников.  
  
— То есть… я рада, что тебе нравится. Но я не волнуюсь из-за этого, я же дочка повара, я знаю, что готовлю вкусно.  
  
— Я… эм. Я имел в виду, что….  
  
Майк приподнял брови.  
  
Джаред покачал головой и сдержал улыбку. Дженсен определенно вышел победителем.  
  
— Да и вообще, — тихо пробормотал Том, но недостаточно тихо, чтобы в повисшей тишине его слова не услышали все. — Не называй меня Томми.

 

 

****

 

 

Время после полудня было посвящено подвижным играм, что, на взгляд Джареда, было немного несправедливо по отношению ко всем этим журналистам и писателям, целыми днями просиживающим задницы перед компьютером. Дженсен, конечно, тоже просиживал задницу, но все же держал себя в хорошей форме. Так что они, двое молодых, здоровых и полных энтузиазма парней, легко утерли нос всем остальным.  
  
Джаред, весь потный и радостный, наскочил на Дженсена, победно сжимая красный мяч, за которым совсем недавно гонялись все присутствующие.  
  
— Я победил! — провозгласил Джаред и поднял мяч над головой.  
  
Дженсен улыбнулся. Он раскраснелся, глаза сияли, мокрые от пота волосы прилипли ко лбу, и в тот момент Джареду очень хотелось обнять его и мокро поцеловать в щеку — что он и сделал. Он ведь просто поддерживал их игру, только и всего.  
  
Немного беспомощная, но счастливая улыбка очень шла Дженсену.  
  
— Веселишься?  
  
— Да, — ответил Джаред. — И еще как, — и это было единственное, в чем он точно был уверен. Глупый план Чада все крутился в голове, но Дженсен вовсе не выглядел так, словно выжидает подходящего момента, чтобы воспользоваться появившейся возможностью увести из-под носа Джареда все деньги. Дженсен просто был довольным и беззаботным, как никогда раньше. Джареду даже захотелось почаще видеть его таким.  
  
Но Джаред, в свою очередь, тоже вел себя как идеальный муж: очаровательный, смешной, любящий, и Дженсен никак не мог знать, что Джаред задумал обмануть его. Так с чего бы и Дженсену выдавать себя внешне?  
  
Только Джаред сам уже не был уверен, что именно будет делать. В его голове развернулась эпическая битва между словами Чада и мягким взглядом Дженсена, и это до невозможности утомляло.  
  
***  
  
День завершился роскошным приемом в отеле. Джаред спустился к самому началу и болтал с Майком возле столика с напитками.  
  
— …и я такой сижу с друзьями моего отца, которые, как я потом выяснил, просто супербогаты и влиятельны, и делюсь своей теорией о том, что второй смотровой глазок в отельных дверях на самом деле сделан для бизнесменов, которые, заказав, кхм, развлечение, осматривают посетителей еще и снизу, чтобы не обнаружить потом некоторые «дополнения» к своему заказу, если вы понимаете, о чем я. И вот я смеюсь, а один чувак в наглухо застегнутой рубашке говорит: «Это для людей в инвалидном кресле. Таких, как моя жена».  
  
У Майка отвисла челюсть.  
  
— И что твой отец?  
  
— Да он уже готов был меня прикончить, но тут возле меня оказалась упомянутая жена — и правда, в коляске. Она сделала знак, чтобы я наклонился. Мне было дико стыдно, и я был уверен, что сейчас получу крепкую пощечину, но вместо этого она прошептала мне на ухо: «Ты прав, именно туда я и смотрю».  
  
Майк, хлопнув в ладоши, засмеялся, и Джаред ухмыльнулся.  
  
— О, это просто… это настолько в твоем репертуаре. Всегда выкрутишься. Вот это да! Ну ты и проныра! Невероятно! Должен сказать, никогда не представлял Дженсена с кем-то вроде тебя. В смысле, если отставить в сторону то, что он внезапно оказался геем, ты все равно… слишком веселый для такого серьезного человека, как Дженсен.  
  
Джаред улыбнулся.  
  
— Значит, он вас обдурил. Он еще та темная лошадка. Чертовки умный и веселый, я вам говорю. Стоит только узнать его поближе, и вы поймете — он просто замечательный.  
  
Майк заинтригованно хмыкнул и кивнул. Увидев что-то у Джареда за спиной, он широко распахнул глаза.  
  
— К тому же, он сегодня очень даже неплохо выглядит.  
  
Джаред повернулся, и улыбка сползла с его лица.  
  
Он, конечно, до этого видел Дженсена в костюме: в строгих прямых брюках и выглаженной рубашке. Но никогда-никогда не видел его настолько приодетым. Элегантный костюм сидел как влитой, выгодно подчеркивая фигуру, а темно-синяя ткань оттеняла невероятно зеленый цвет глаз.  
  
Поймав взгляд Джареда, Дженсен легко улыбнулся, смущенно, но в то же время игриво. Он никогда раньше не улыбался так Джареду, и от этого сердце застучало быстрее. Щеки Дженсена слегка покраснели, яркие губы так и хотелось прикусить зубами. Глаза под дурацкими пушистыми ресницами горели. И контраст этих красивых черт с мужественной линией подбородка и широкими плечам снова и снова удивлял Джареда.  
  
Дженсен направился к Джареду, и все в зале оборачивались ему вслед. И именно в этот момент Джаред все окончательно для себя решил. Что бы ни случилось, независимо, задумал ли что-то Дженсен или нет, Джаред не будет ничего делать. Плевать на план, на шантаж, на Чада, потому что Чад тут вообще ни при чем. Как и брак, и слушанье или деньги. Все, что имело значение — это щекочущее чувство легкости, то, как Дженсен крсив сейчас, как все меркнут на его фоне. Джаред много раз слышал об этом, читал, видел в сотне фильмов, но никогда не испытывал на себе. Это было оно.  
  
— Привет, — тихо и сдержанно, несмотря на бешено колотящееся сердце, поздоровался он. — Ты выглядишь просто…  
  
Дженсен улыбнулся и осмотрел его с ног до головы. И от восхищения в его взгляде Джаред вдруг почувствовал себя по-настоящему высоким, сексуальным и классным.  
  
— Ты тоже, — ответил Дженсен. Они просто стояли, не сводя друг с друга глаз, чувствуя, как их тянет друг к другу. Джаред точно знал: если что-нибудь в мире может быть лучше этого костюма на Дженсене, так только руки Джареда, срывающие его.  
  
— Что ж, — подал голос Майк, — сперва мне все это показалось странным, но вы, ребята, действительно подходите друг другу.  
  
— Да, — согласился Джаред, все также не сводя с Дженсена глаз, а затем повернулся к Майку и немного отступил назад, беря себя в руки. — Да, я тоже так считаю.  
  
Дженсен моргнул и, сглотнув, улыбнулся.  
  
— Ну, по крайней мере, из нас пара куда получше некоторых. Мы хотя бы определились, как называть друг друга. Эй, Томми! — позвал он проходящего мимо Тома. — Веселишься, а, Томми?  
  
Майк подавил смешок и помахал рукой раздраженному Тому, который тут же ретировался. Майк хмыкнул.  
  
— Дженсен-Дженсен! Кто ж знал, что ты такой? Ты не подумай, я не то чтобы потворствую такому, но юмор, Джен. Это здорово. Если бы я знал, что ты такой весельчак, я бы отдал тебе эту должность, как только начались переговоры о слиянии. Не меняйся, сынок. Ты талантлив, умен, и у тебя отличное чувство юмора. Потенциал так и сочится!  
  
— Звучит жутковато, — ухмыльнулся Джаред.  
  
Майк хмыкнул и хлопнул его по спине.  
  
— А ты смотри, не упусти его!  
  
— Вот-вот, — поддакнул Дженсен, и Джаред не знал, что думать: то ли Дженсен играет, то ли за этим тоном и робкой улыбкой действительно скрывалось что-то настоящее.  
  
Майк удалился и теперь толкал громкую, занудную речь о прошедшем дне, сегодняшних достижениях, перемежая все это своими извечными разглагольствованиями про семью. Джаред практически не слушал: он был полностью очарован Дженсеном.  
  
Речь Майка завершилась редкими аплодисментами, и, прежде чем Джаред понял, что делает, он быстро подошел к сходящему со сцены Майку и ухватил его за запястье.  
  
— Эй, — тихо произнес Джаред. — Можно мне на минуту микрофон?  
  
Майк с любопытством глянул на него, затем пожал плечами.  
  
— Пожалуйста, Племянник Джей, — он одобрительно улыбнулся.  
  
— Спасибо, — кивнул Джаред и поднялся на сцену. «Это твой последний шанс!» — завопил в его голове голос Чада, но Джаред не обратил на него никакого внимания.  
  
— Эм, привет, — произнес он, и микрофон зафонил. Все обернулись к сцене, но Джаред смотрел лишь на Дженсена. Тот выглядел крайне смущенным и немного взволнованным, и Джаред ободряюще улыбнулся ему, прежде чем снова обратиться к толпе. — Наверное, кто-то из вас уже знаком со мной. Сегодня мне со многими из вас довелось поболтать… Я Джаред.  
  
Раздались первые аплодисменты; Дженсен с энтузиазмом поддержал их. Вид у него был настороженно-заинтересованный. Джаред почувствовал, как по всему телу разливается тепло.  
  
— Я муж Дженсена… Дженсена Эклза, то есть Падалеки… вот он стоит, — Джаред указал в его сторону. — Кое-кто из вас знают его как редактора, и я надеюсь, что остальные в скором времени тоже представится такая возможность. Во всяком случае, мне говорили, что он отличный руководитель.  
  
Снова раздались аплодисменты, на этот раз громче и продолжительнее. Видя, как покраснели щеки Дженсена, Джаред почувствовал себя так же здорово, как когда хлопали ему.  
  
Джаред подождал, пока в зале снова не стало тихо.  
  
— Так вот, я просто… вряд ли кто-то из вас знает, как мы поженились.  
  
Улыбка сползла с теперь побелевшего лица Дженсена, в глазах читался ужас. Джаред поспешил продолжить.  
  
— Я… все случилось быстро. Решение было спонтанным, и тем не менее оно оказалось лучшим в моей жизни, — Джаред старался не смотреть на Дженсена.  
  
— И мы… после короткой церемонии мы сразу поспешили вернуться в свой номер, — по толпе пробежал тихий смех. Джаред улыбнулся в ответ и сделал глубокий вдох. Если скоро им уже не нужно будет разыгрывать из себя счастливую пару, если после слушания на следующей неделе они никогда больше не увидятся, если Дженсен не захочет иметь с ним ничего общего… тогда какого черта? Джаред может вести себя так нелепо, как он сам того хочет.  
  
— И из-за этой спешки нам даже не довелось станцевать свой первый свадебный танец. Так что, если вы позволите… — он жестом указал на музыкантов, и те послушно заиграли что-то медленное и романтичное… и к черту все, Джаред был намерен наслаждаться каждым мгновением.  
  
Он отошел от микрофона и спрыгнул со сцены, не отрывая от Дженсена внимательного взгляда. Люди расступились, пока в середине зала не остался один Дженсен — красивый и пока еще принадлежавший Джареду.  
  
Джаред подошел к нему.  
  
— Ты серьезно? — изумленно спросил Дженсен, и Джаред пожал плечами.  
  
— Как никогда.  
  
Все должно было выйти неловко: черт, никто из них не умел танцевать, и тем более они оба были парнями. Тем не менее, все получилось гладко. Джаред положил руку Дженсену на пояс, наслаждаясь теплом крепкого тела. Дженсен закрыл глаза, но снова распахнул их, когда Джаред переплел их пальцы и прижался к нему. Дженсен скользнул ладонью Джареду на плечо.  
  
Они не спеша двигались, практически кружа на одном месте. Джаред ощущал, как ритм музыки звучит в унисон с бушующими в нем эмоциями. Ко всему этому примешивался запах такого близкого сейчас Дженсена, и Джареду казалось, что он вот-вот взлетит. Он закрыл глаза и попытался взять себя в руки.  
  
— Я из-за тебя веду себя, как придурок, — тихо сказал Джаред.  
  
— Думаю, я здесь ни при чем, — все еще улыбаясь, прошептал Дженсен в ответ.  
  
Он выпустил руку Джареда и положил ладони Джареду на плечи, а в следующее мгновение их лица оказались совсем рядом.  
  
Тихий звон наполнил зал, когда люди вокруг начали стучать по своим бокалам, и Дженсен приподнял бровь.  
  
— Хм. Слышишь?  
  
— Да, — ответил Джаред. — Думаю, они хотят, чтобы мы поцеловались.  
  
Они еще никогда не делали этого по-настоящему. То, что произошло тогда, в переулке за баром, было скорее прелюдией, скорее грязным и глубоким трахом языками. Сейчас же все иначе. От этих мыслей губы Джареда начало покалывать, и он не смог удержаться, чтобы не скользнуть взглядом на красивые губы Дженсена. Соблазн был слишком велик.  
  
Он наклонил голову, сталкиваясь с Дженсеном носами.  
  
— Ты не… — затаив дыхание, произнес тот, — ты не обязан, — так, словно Джаред делает это ради него, ради работы, переступая через себя. Джаред ткнулся носом в щеку Дженсена, и их губы оказались совсем-совсем близко.  
  
— Да, — прошептал он, задевая губами рот Дженсена, легко, дразняще, — я знаю, — и поцеловал его.  
  
Поцелуй получился невыносимо нежным, Дженсен медленно поддавался напору Джареда, пока их языки не соприкоснулись. Джаред обнял Дженсена за пояс, скользнул руками вверх, прижимая еще ближе, и по спине побежали мурашки, когда Дженсен положил руку ему на шею, а второй начал нежно перебирать волосы.  
  
Это было глубоко, и неторопливо, и долго, и совершенно потрясающе. Джаред потерялся в поцелуе, в медленном горячем удовольствии от возможности целовать Дженсена просто потому, что хотелось, а не потому, что так было надо; обнимать Дженсена, чувствовать биение его сердца у своей груди, вылизывать языком его восхитительный рот.  
  
Весь остальной мир словно перестал существовать. Когда Джаред, наконец, отстранился, чтобы сделать вдох, то понял, что все гости разбрелись по залу и уже танцуют под более быструю музыку. На них никто не смотрел, а Джаред не мог отвести взгляд от Дженсена, от его припухших после поцелуя, невозможно соблазнительных губ. Джареду пришлось поцеловать их еще раз, затем еще, прежде чем он нашел в себе силы оторваться.  
  
— Может мы, эм… — прошептал Джаред Дженсену прямо в губы, теребя лацкан его пиджака. — Может, пойдем в какое-нибудь более уединенное место?  
  
Дженсен потянулся вверх и зашептал ему на ухо:  
  
— Вы пытаетесь соблазнить меня, мистер Падалеки?  
  
Джаред ухмыльнулся.  
  
— Даже не знаю, мистер Падалеки. А у меня получается?  
  
Дженсен в ответ лишь хитро улыбнулся и, схватив Джареда за руку, торопливо потянул к выходу.  
  
У Джареда появилось странное чувство дежавю, когда они ввалились в номер, яростно целуясь, а в голове сложилась ясная картинка. Он вспомнил Вегас, вспомнил их первый раз: ту пьяную, но совершенно искреннюю жажду прикоснуться к Дженсену везде, заставить его задыхаться от удовольствия, и стонать, и забыть обо всем на свете.  
  
В это раз эта жажда была острее и ярче, не смазанная ни алкоголем, ни относительной анонимностью, ни головокружением от безрассудности поступка. Только Джаред и Дженсен, и, блядь, так было куда лучше. Все, что происходило между ними, неумолимо вело к этому самому моменту.  
  
Джаред прикусил губу Дженсена и улыбнулся:  
  
— Прямо как в старые добрые времена, да?  
  
Дженсен дернул его за бедра к себе и, сжав коленями ногу, толкнулся вперед, заставляя Джареда буквально всхлипнуть. Дженсен улыбнулся, довольный реакцией.  
  
— Посмотрим, как у тебя получится на этот раз… надеюсь, будет не хуже нашей брачной ночи.  
  
— О, уж поверь мне, — пообещал Джаред и снова скользнул языком Дженсену в рот. Он сегодня сделает все, чтобы у Дженсена полностью снесло крышу.  
  
Джаред легонько царапнул зубами подбородок Дженсена, сходя с ума от того, как едва пробившаяся щетина жжет губы.  
  
— Тебе ведь никогда не отсасывал парень, да, Дженсен? Должен сказать, это охуенно хорошо. Особенно в этом хорош я.  
  
Он плавно опустился на колени и вжался лицом Дженсену в пах, потерся щекой о его член через ткань брюк, наслаждаясь тем, насколько пошло это смотрится. Джаред чувствовал аромат Дженсена, острый и горячий, и от этого запаха рот наполнился слюной. Расстегнув ширинку, Джаред полюбовался красивым членом Дженсена, а затем, не размениваясь по мелочам, заглотил глубоко, до самого горла.  
  
Дженсен задохнулся и дернул бедрами, но Джаред крепко прижал его к стене и сглотнул вокруг члена, раз, другой.  
  
— О, блядь, блядь, господи, — вырвалось у Дженсена, и он с силой сжал в пальцах волосы Джареда. От резкой боли и ощущения члена глубоко в горле на глазах Джареда выступили слезы. Ему нравилось, как, даже стоя на коленях, он может заставить партнера забыть про все и просто чувствовать.  
  
Дженсен часто и тяжело дышал, и Джаред начал отстраняться, нарочито грязно и влажно, медленно ведя наверняка блестящими от смазки и слюны губами вверх по стволу. Поднявшись, Джаред поцеловал Дженсена, и тот застонал ему в рот, охотно слизывая свой вкус с губ. Дженсен огладил ладонями спину Джареда вниз к заднице. Сперва осторожно, затем все настойчивей опустил руки на бедра и сжал возбужденный член через брюки.  
  
— Боже, да, — выдохнул Джаред Дженсену в рот. — Тебе же нравится? — он был более чем уверен, что Дженсену тоже хочется попробовать ртом, и черт, Джаред, казалось, смог бы кончить от одного только вида Дженсена, пока еще неуверенно, но отчаянно насаживающегося ртом на его член… но нет, сегодня Джареду хотелось разложить Дженсена на кровати, заставить его умолять, сгорать от желания, пока жажда почувствовать в себе член Джареда не станет сильнее чего бы то ни было. У них будет время на все остальное. Джаред сделает для этого все возможное и невозможное.  
  
— Давай, — подстегнул он, стягивая с Дженсена одежду. — Раздевайся, быстрее.  
  
Джаред был прав: лучше, чем смотреть на Дженсена в этом костюме, было лишь с него этот самый костюм снимать. Огромные, загорелые руки Джареда, темная ткань, светлая, покрытая веснушками кожа Дженсена, расплывшийся по шее и груди легкий румянец… Джареду хотелось замереть и просто насладиться всем этим, рассмотреть, как самую прекрасную картину в мире, но он не мог, не находил в себе сил остановиться, пока Дженсен не окажется во всем своем обнаженном великолепии на спине, весь в распоряжении Джареда.  
  
— Господи, какой же ты… такой охуенно сексуальный, просто… — восхищенно произнес Джаред, и Дженсен, скромно улыбаясь, замотал головой, словно пытаясь скрыть смущение.  
  
— На себя посмотри, сволочь, прежде чем говорить что-то про меня. Ты меня уже который месяц с ума сводишь. С той самой… с той самой ночи, когда мы впервые… блин, да сделай уже что-нибудь!  
  
Джаред тоже начал избавляться от одежды, дрожа от пытливого взгляда Дженсена, жадно оглядывающего каждый миллиметр обнажающегося тела. Когда Джаред, наконец, разделся полностью, Дженсен, не мигая, уставился на его член. Джаред провел кулаком несколько раз по всей длине, почувствовав, как под внимательным взглядом член дернулся и стал еще тверже.  
  
— Боже, Дженсен.  
  
— Давай, если еще не передумал, — поддразнил тот и, расправив плечи, откинулся на спину, слегка раздвигая ноги — похотливо и до невозможного сексуально.  
  
Джаред забрался на постель и, нависнув над Дженсеном, снова накрыл ртом его губы; казалось, Джареду никогда не надоест целовать его. Он начал медленно, лениво двигать бедрами. Их члены соприкоснулись, и от великолепного ощущения от трения нежной, чуть влажной от выступившей смазки кожи по спине пробежали искры удовольствия.  
  
Дженсен застонал и закинул ногу Джареду на пояс, заставляя двигаться быстрее, сильнее.  
  
Джаред послушался и ускорился, пока они не стали тереться и вбиваться друг в друга в бешеном темпе, но вскоре Джаред отстранился, напоследок прикусив губу Дженсена.  
  
— Джаред, блядь… ну пожалуйста, не останавливайся! — взмолился тот, задыхаясь и не переставая двигаться, однако Джаред скинул с себя его ногу и сполз вниз по кровати.  
  
— Я знаю, знаю, сейчас будет еще лучше, — пообещал он и обхватил бедра Дженсена, любуясь тем, как пальцы резко контрастируют с бледной, нежной кожей. Он развел ягодицы Дженсена в стороны и, склонившись, принялся жадно и глубоко вылизывать его.  
  
— О, боже, что… ты… о черт, о блядь, Джаред, — стонал Дженсен, пытаясь обхватить ногами голову Джареда, но тот лишь усилил хватку на его бедрах, улыбнулся и сильнее прижался губами. Дженсен приглушенно застонал.  
  
Джаред скользнул языком внутрь в последний раз и, встав на колени и вытерев рот, осторожно приподнял бедра Дженсена, выставляя напоказ розовую, открытую дырку, влажную, готовую принять его. От сильнейшего желания у Джареда закружилась голова. Дженсен доверчиво смотрел на него широко распахнутыми глазами, и Джаред с трудом заставил себя отвести взгляд. Он открыл ящик тумбочки, куда заранее положил презервативы и смазку, и, раскатав резинку, поднес ладонь Дженсена ближе, заставляя его самого смазать член. Затем Джаред снова положил руки Дженсену на бедра.  
  
— Господи, — произнес тот, уставившись на огромный ствол в блестящей резинке. Дженсен не двигался, не опускал ноги, наоборот, придержал руками бедра, когда Джаред, взявшись за свой член, принялся водить головкой по чувствительному отверстию. Боже, то, как Дженсен открывался, без тени сомнения... Не удержавшись, Джаред неловко наклонился и мокро его поцеловал.  
  
— Так хорошо, — прошептал он, — будет так хорошо, — и начал входить, глядя Дженсену прямо в глаза. Оба застонали, когда головка вошла внутрь, и Джареду как никогда хотелось просто быстро вставить на всю длину, ощутить, как горячее, тесное тело невыносимо приятно обхватывает член. Но нет, Джаред лишь следил за лицом Дженсена, больше всего на свете желая, чтобы ему тоже было хорошо. Странно, но Джареду хотелось позаботиться о Дженсене, словно ему доверили нечто очень ценное. Что-то, что ни в коем случае нельзя разбить.  
  
— Нормально? — спросил он.  
  
— Да, блядь, двигайся уже. Я не стеклянный, — задыхаясь, потребовал Дженсен, приподнимая уголок рта в улыбке, и Джареду пришлось собраться, взять под контроль свои чувства.  
  
— Ну, хорошо, — ответил он и двинул бедрами вперед, медленно, плавно и уверенно. Глаза закрывались сами собой, хотя сейчас Джареду очень хотелось смотреть на Дженсена, потому что… о господи.  
  
Он старался не торопиться, хотя бы на первых порах, но тело не слушалось, двигалось быстрее и быстрее, и Дженсену было мало, он подгонял Джареда, и, закинув ноги ему на спину, встречал каждый его толчок коротким хриплым стоном. И то, как сильно Дженсен наслаждается этим, как сильно хочет, возбуждало Джареда так, как ни один трах до этого. Он наклонил голову и, увидев, как его толстый член входит в Дженсена, схватился за спинку кровати, начал вбиваться в него, быстро и яростно. Дженсен закричал, вскинул руку, пытаясь ухватиться за кровать, и коснулся пальцами руки Джареда.  
  
Пот стекал на глаза, руки и ноги ныли от напряжения, горло побаливало после минета и от отчаянных всхлипов и стонов, которые Джаред не мог сдержать при каждом новом толчке в тугой жар… и он никогда, никогда в своей жизни не чувствовал ничего лучше.  
  
Дженсен извивался и стонал под ним, а потом вдруг выгнулся, запрокинул голову, открывая блестящую от пота шею, и с полувсхлипом кончил, даже не прикоснувшись к себе, забрызгивая спермой на грудь.  
  
— А, блядь, — вырвалось у Джареда, когда Дженсен сжался вокруг него. Он склонился ниже, отпуская себя и бешено двигая бедрами. Его хватило ненадолго, все тело напряглось в ни в чем не сравнимой вспышке удовольствия. С невнятным звуком Джаред свалился на Дженсена.  
  
— Мммфф, — выдохнул Дженсен, что, наверное, значило «слезь с меня», но Джаред был не в состоянии пошевелиться. Дженсен закрыл глаза, и, пока он нормальным языком не попросит Джареда слезть, тот и не подумает сдвинуться с места. Лежать на Дженсене оказалось так удобно.  
  
Наконец Дженсен глубоко вдохнул и лениво хлопнул Джареда ладонью по спине.  
  
— Слезай, задавил.  
  
Джаред послушался и со стоном перекатился, придерживая пальцами презерватив, завязал его и кинул куда-то в сторону корзины для мусора. Затем тяжело упал на спину рядом с Дженсеном и положил руку ему на грудь.  
  
Он вздохнул и потянулся, наслаждаясь звенящим чувством посторгазменной расслабленности, растекающейся по телу. Он еще никогда не чувствовал себя настолько удовлетворенным в эмоциональном плане. Повернув голову, Джаред посмотрел на Дженсена и не смог сдержать улыбки. Ему понравилось то, что он увидел.  
  
— Что ж… это было очень даже…  
  
— Офигенно? — с ленивой, удовлетворенной улыбкой предположил Дженсен.  
  
Улыбка Джареда стала еще шире.  
  
— Эй, а почему ты спрашиваешь? Конечно, это было офигенно!  
  
Дженсен снова улыбнулся, на этот раз мягче, и закрыл глаза. Черт, какой же он красивый, подумал Джаред.  
  
— Ты, эм…  
  
Дженсен приоткрыл один глаз.  
  
Джаред же, наоборот, зажмурился и изо всех сил сдерживался, чтобы не спрятать лицо в подушку.  
  
— Ты… ты не имеешь права использовать все сказанное против меня, учитывая, что от секса я глупею. Но… — он бросил на Дженсена беглый взгляд. — Ты… ты выглядишь очень счастливым. Не как обычно.  
  
Дженсен уставился в потолок.  
  
— Да. Думаю, так и есть… я обычно не такой счастливый. Я для этого слишком много думаю.  
  
— Кто бы мог подумать, что для того, чтобы стать счастливым, тебе надо всего лишь перестать постоянно думать, — подразнил Джаред.  
  
— Да, кто бы мог подумать, — Дженсен криво усмехнулся.  
  
— Нет, я серьезно, — Джаред пробежал пальцами по его голому плечу. — Когда последний раз ты был просто… счастлив?  
  
— Пять минут назад, — ухмыльнулся Дженсен.  
  
Джаред закатил глаза.  
  
— Я имел в виду, не во время оргазма, — приподнявшись, он оперся на локоть и не спускал с Дженсена пристального взгляда, зачарованный выражением его лица.  
  
— Хм-м, — задумчиво протянул Дженсен. — В день окончания колледжа я пошел в парк. Неподалеку от дома, где я вырос, в Бруклине. Сам парк небольшой, но, когда стоишь в центре, то не видишь ничего, кроме высоких густых деревьев, и можно вообразить, что находишься где угодно. Там есть маленькое озеро и старый фонтан, уже полуразрушенный, но все равно красивый. Мои родители часто водили меня в этот парк в детстве, когда мы только переехали сюда из просторного и светлого Техаса. Я ненавидел этот город, поэтому папа с мамой брали меня гулять каждое воскресенье, стараясь показать, что и здесь тоже есть красивые места. Конечно, потом я полюбил Нью-Йорк, но этот парк — с него все началось. И я пошел туда, еще до того, как устроился на первую работу, как встретил Данниль, и… у меня впереди была вся жизнь и пока не о чем было беспокоиться, переживать, думать.  
  
Дженсен с минуту помолчал, затем неловко поерзал и покосился на Джареда, словно только что понял, где находится.  
  
— Не знаю, не то чтобы с тех пор я пребывал в затяжной депрессии, нет, конечно. Просто, знаешь, это вроде единственный раз, когда я помню себя счастливым.  
  
— Спасибо, — произнес Джаред, — за то, что рассказал мне. Я знаю, я не в меру любопытный сукин сын.  
  
— Ну, раз уж мы любопытствуем, — улыбнулся Дженсен и перекатился на бок лицом к Джареду, — что ты там решил с поступлением в школу актерского мастерства?  
  
Джаред почувствовал, что краснеет, и отвел взгляд.  
  
— Я… я не знаю. Это просто глупость, но…  
  
— Ничего не глупость. Прекрати думать об этом и просто действуй. Иногда решения, принятые в один момент, оказываются самыми лучшими, ведь так?  
  
Джаред закусил губу.  
  
— Да, так.  
  
Дженсен лениво, хотя даже как-то изящно потянулся.  
  
— В любом случае, я думаю, у тебя получится. Что тебе не стоит отступать и что… эм, — он фыркнул и покачал головой. — Что тебе стоит следовать за своей мечтой. Вот, я это сказал, а теперь пойду раскидываться банальностями в другом месте, не обращай на меня внимания…  
  
Джаред легко рассмеялся и, притянув Дженсена к себе, поцеловал в нос. Он чувствовал себя просто невозможным, счастливым идиотом.  
  
— Не-а, это мило. Можешь хоть закидать меня своими банальностями. И, если серьезно… спасибо тебе. Ну, ты знаешь.  
  
Некоторое время они лежали молча. Дженсен, кажется, ужа начал засыпать, тяжело навалившись Джареду на грудь.  
  
А Джаред совершенно неожиданно, отчаянно пожалел, что вообще даже думать посмел о том, чтобы воплотить план Чада в жизнь. Пожалел, что так отвратительно вел себя с Дженсеном в самом начале, что пытался использовать против него Данниль, что отдал ей кольцо… И пусть причиной чрезмерной нежности были лишь потрясающий секс, Джареду хотелось, чтобы Дженсен знал. Не обязательно же этот момент эмоциональной честности плохо для него кончится, правда же?  
  
— Я хочу извиниться.  
  
— За что? — сонно спросил Дженсен и обнял Джареда еще крепче.  
  
— За каждое плохое слово, что я сказал о тебе или тебе.  
  
— Тогда я тоже прошу прощения, — пробормотал Дженсен. — Я был занозой в заднице. Хотя почему был? Я не могу вдруг волшебным образом измениться.  
  
— Я знаю. Но, я хотел сказать… В тебе много хорошего. Ты сильный, и умный, и веселый, и добрый, и очаровательный. И теперь я понимаю, в чем вся суть отношений. Почему хочется пробыть с одним человеком дольше одной ночи и не только ради секса. Это желание узнать что-то о человеке, узнать все его достоинства и недостатки, все мелочи, которые сперва даже не замечаешь. И я хочу узнать о тебе побольше, все то, чего я до сих пор не знаю. Просто… помни об этом. И если ты когда-нибудь… мне очень жаль. Если ты когда-нибудь встретишь Данниль, или она расскажет тебе это, тогда… просто не обращай на нее внимания, или просто помни, что я прошу прощения, что я не хотел. Или хотел, но не должен был. Я не должен был пытаться использовать ее против тебя. Я не хотел… и сейчас не хочу ранить тебя.  
  
Но Дженсен лишь тихо захрапел ему в грудь.  
  
***  
  
Дженсен беспорядочно постучал пальцами по клавиатуре, напечатав какую-то абракадабру. Он не мог сосредоточиться, чтобы сделать сегодня что-то полезное, но раз уж он тут главный, то можно было позволить себе немного расслабиться. Все утро выдалось таким вот расслабленным, даже рассеянным, особенно учитывая, что ждало Дженсена днем.  
  
Рядом материализовался Майк и хлопнул его по плечу.  
  
— Чему это ты улыбаешься, а, Дженсен? — спросил он, сам широко улыбаясь.  
  
Дженсен опустил голову и стер напечатанную абракадабру. «О, даже не знаю. Может, тому, что я, кажется, по уши влюбился в своего мужа после шести месяцев брака?» — подумал он, но лишь пожал плечами, не в силах перестать улыбаться. Это чувство не покидало его с приема и уже начало становиться проблемой.  
  
— А, просто я… хорошее настроение, вот.  
  
Майк кивнул и снова хлопнул его по плечу.  
  
— Что ж, не переставай улыбаться, сынок. Так и надо. Вполне возможно, в скором времени у тебя появится очень много причин для улыбки. Если ты понимаешь, о чем я.  
  
Дженсен кивнул.  
  
— Спасибо, Майк, — странно, но, услышав это, Дженсен не испытал ожидаемого чувства триумфа… наверное, оно придет с официальным подтверждением. Не стоит праздновать победу раньше времени, верно? Кроме того, он просто… просто мысли в данный момент были заняты совсем другим.  
  
К примеру, предстоящим слушанием. Прошло полгода — каким-то невероятным, невозможным образом — и Дженсен с трудом узнавал себя и свою жизнь. Казалось, что все началось только вчера с залитой пивом рубашки, а уже сегодня Дженсен снова придет в суд, и он совершенно не знал, что там произойдет: может, им позволят развестись и разделить деньги, а, может, они с Джаредом посмотрят друг на друга и решат, что хотят оставить все как есть… они не обсуждали это. Наверное, стоило бы, но Джаред не спешил начинать этот разговор, и Дженсена это вполне устраивало. Будь что будет.  
  
Но решение суда мало его заботило: он думал только о Джареде и о том, как все неожиданно, совершенно непредсказуемо для них обернулось. Дженсен чувствовал, что Джаред — тот самый. Наверное, о многом говорило то, что в отношениях с Данни именно свадьба была самым волнующим моментом. Сейчас же все было иначе, сейчас в центре был Джаред: то, как он улыбался Дженсену, ямочки на его щеках, жест, которым он отбрасывал с глаз волосы, его до невозможного огромные руки, ласкающие Дженсена. Как Джаред корчит из себя дурака, а иногда и полного идиота, но все равно остается самым невероятным человеком, которого Дженсен вообще когда-нибудь встречал. Джаред стал самым главным для Дженсена, отодвинув все остальное: и брак, и деньги, и все-все — на задний план.  
  
Зазвонил телефон, и Дженсен, увидев высветившееся имя, расплылся в улыбке.  
  
— Чувак, разве нам можно разговаривать друг с другом перед слушанием?  
  
— Это накануне свадьбы нельзя видеться. С чем мы прекрасно, кстати, справились.  
  
— А, точно, — улыбнулся Дженсен. — Ты где? Что там за шум?  
  
— Я, эм. Я на прослушивании. В школе искусств Тиш. Я еще рассматриваю другие варианты, но ты там все равно скрести пальцы, ладно? И вообще, все репетируют свои гребаные монологи, это меня пугает.  
  
— Я вообще не знал, что у тебя прослушивание. Слушай! Это… черт, да это же потрясающе! Вот видишь, а я тебе говорил.  
  
— Да, именно поэтому я и молчал. Знал, что ты начнешь выделываться со своими «а я же говорил».  
  
— Удачи. У тебя все получится. Надери им все задницы. Только смотри, не опоздай в суд.  
  
— Да, я помню.  
  
Джаред отключился, и Дженсен почувствовал… да, гордость. А еще удовлетворение, словно именно он подтолкнул Джареда к действию. Он был рад даже больше, чем за свое повышение. Дженсен встряхнулся.  
  
— Соберись, Эклз, — приказал он сам себе и вернулся к работе.  
  
***  
  
Дженсен подтянул висевшую на плече сумку и вышел из офиса, направляясь в суд. Погода стояла солнечная, воздух был прохладный, но свежий — совсем не как в тот сырой хмурый день, когда началось все это сумасшествие.  
  
— Дженсен!  
  
Он поднял голову и обернулся.  
  
— Дженсен! Эй!  
  
Данниль — это была именно она — спешила к нему по людному тротуару.  
  
Остановившись перед Дженсеном, она перевела дыхание.  
  
— Привет, Дженсен. Привет.  
  
Он нахмурился.  
  
— Привет, Данни. Что случилось? Как ты?  
  
— Я, эм. Честно говоря, я… я часто думала о тебе в последнее время. В смысле… часто.  
  
Дженсен непонимающе моргнул и внезапно почувствовал себя некомфортно.  
  
— Я… понятно, но, понимаешь, мне действительно пора… — он махнул рукой вперед.  
  
— Нет, пожалуйста, просто… выслушай меня. Позволь мне… Дженсен. Я не могу выбросить тебя из головы. Когда я увидела тебя тогда… ты выглядел так… так здорово, и даже, мне показалось, счастливо. Ты словно светился изнутри. Я никогда тебя таким не видела. Никогда не ценила тебя так, как ты того заслуживал. И я хочу большего. Хочу заново узнать тебя. Я хочу, чтобы ты вернулся ко мне, Дженсен.  
  
Дженсену вдруг захотелось рассмеяться ей в лицо.  
  
— О. Я… Данниль, я…  
  
Она покачала головой и прижала палец к своим губам.  
  
— Послушай. Я хочу отдать тебе это. Хочу, чтобы оно было у тебя, — и, вытащив что-то из кармана, протянула руку Дженсену.  
  
Это было ее кольцо. То, которое она швырнула в масло. То, которое валялось где-то на дне сумки Дженсена; то, которое он не видел уже несколько месяцев.  
  
У Дженсена внутри все неприятно похолодело. Дыхание захватило, и он постарался медленно выдохнуть, затем выдохнуть. Вдохнуть…  
  
Данниль все не умолкала.  
  
— …конечно, так неправильно, но ты же подарил его мне, поэтому я возвращаю его. И я хочу, чтобы у нас получилось быть вместе и чтобы мы все исправили. Хочу, чтобы ты подарил мне его снова, когда придет время, правильное время, и я буду готова сказать тебе «да».  
  
Но Дженсен не слушал ее.  
  
— Откуда у тебя это? — спросил он, хотя ответ был очевиден. Дженсен словно в оцепенении взял у Данниль кольцо и покрутил его в пальцах.  
  
Данниль растерянно моргнула.  
  
— Я… Дженсен. Пожалуйста. Нам может быть так хорошо вместе, я знаю. Я хочу, чтобы ты был счастлив, чтобы ты был самим собой, как тогда. Ты не… тебе не нужно даже прикладывать много усилий. Я обещаю. Тебе больше не нужно стараться угодить мне. Тебе не нужно стараться быть достаточно хорошим для меня. Ты уже достаточно хорош для меня.  
  
И тогда Дженсен все понял. Он слышал, как в голосе Данниль эхом отзываются слова Джареда и его собственные. Понял, что это все какая-то лихо закрученная, извращенная атака со стороны Джареда. Игра на деньги: соблазнить Дженсена на измену и заставить его проиграть, вернувшись к Данниль в самую последнюю минуту. Или же Джаред просто издевается над ним, ведь это же так смешно: забавляться с чьим-то страхом, сожалением и несчастливым прошлым. И не важно, зачем Джаред так поступил. Важно то, что, что бы там их отношения ни значили для Дженсена, Джаред определенно не чувствовал ничего такого. Дженсену казалось, что его ударили под дых. Ударили, скрутили, не давая даже сделать небольшой вдох.  
  
— Извини, Данни, — наконец с трудом выдавил из себя он. — Я не могу. Я… мне жаль. Может, пару месяцев назад… но я люблю другого. И я больше чем уверен, что он меня не любит, но горькая правда в том, что я уже слишком сильно увяз. Обещаю, что позже верну тебе кольцо. Оно твое. Я… увидимся.  
  
Данниль ошеломленно уставилась на Дженсена.  
  
— Он?..  
  
Но Дженсен даже не обернулся.  
  
***  
  
До здания суда он добрался практически на автопилоте. В голове крутились неприятные, безрадостные мысли, которые, слава богу, исчезли, стоило Дженсену войти в зал заседаний и увидеть Джареда. Им на смену пришло полное равнодушие. Вот и все. Все закончилось.  
  
Услышав шаги, Джаред обернулся и улыбнулся Дженсену, подняв вверх большие пальцы. Он выглядел возбужденным, прямо-таки светившимся от счастья… и, чего греха таить, таким красивым, что сердце Дженсена разрывалось. Как Джаред смеет быть таким, если он никогда не будет принадлежать Дженсену? Если не будет тем, за кого Дженсен его принимал?  
  
Дженсену очень хотелось ненавидеть его.  
  
Выражение лица Джареда сменилось недоумением, когда Дженсен, вместо того, чтобы занять свое место, подошел к нему.  
  
— Привет.  
  
Джаред закусил губу.  
  
— Эм. Привет.  
  
Судья Морган тактично прокашлялся.  
  
— Мистер Падалеки?  
  
И Джаред, и Дженсен посмотрели на него.  
  
Судья помахал рукой.  
  
— Тот, что пониже. Что там у вас за проблема? Может, вы займете свое место, чтобы мы могли начать?  
  
— Прошу прощения, я быстро.  
  
Дженсен снова повернулся к Джареду и, вытащив из кармана кольцо, положил его на стол и с каким-то отрешенным удовольствием наблюдал, как до Джареда доходит. Тот широко раскрыв глаза, уставился на кольцо и разом побледнел. «Что, не сработало, да?» — мстительно подумал Дженсен.  
  
— Как видишь, Данниль вернула его мне, — сказал он и направился к выходу. Что толку оставаться? Ему уже было все равно.  
  
— Мистер Па… мистер Эклз! — голос судьи прозвучал громко и немного озадаченно, с оттенком раздражения. Дженсен со вздохом развернулся. — Если вы покинете зал суда до завершения процесса, вы проиграете дело. Вас разведут, и мистер Падалеки, — он указал на Джареда, — получит всю сумму, — судья вопросительно приподнял брови. — Предлагаю вам все-таки остаться.  
  
Дженсен пожал плечами и снова шагнул назад, к двери. Он бросил взгляд на белого как мел Джареда. Тот изумленно распахнул рот, не постукивал пальцами по столу, даже не шевелился, и видеть его таким было странно.  
  
— Ты выиграл, — сказал Дженсен. — Мне ничего от тебя не нужно, — он отсалютовал. — Счастливо оставаться.  
  
В последний раз взглянув на Джареда, Дженсен заставил себя развернуться и уйти.

 

***

 

Дженсен несколько дней отсиживался дома, погрязнув в ненависти к себе. Каким идиотом надо было быть, чтобы решить, что он действительно нравится Джареду, не говоря уже о каких-то более глубоких чувствах? Как можно было рассчитывать на искренность и не понять, что ради трех миллионов долларов человек вот так запросто способен перешагнуть через другого? Этого и стоило ожидать. Дженсен оказался просто безмозглой пешкой в глупой игре, и ничего удивительного: он был слишком ослеплен своими надеждами, чтобы замечать, что творилось прямо у него под носом. Дженсен всегда был мастером самообмана.  
  
Он снова жил у Сэнди, большую часть времени проводя свернувшись клубочком на диване и страдая. А первые пару ночей он вообще спал в кровати вместе с Сэнди, позволяя ей гладить себя по голове, правда, он бы предпочел не распространяться об этом. Какое-то время Сэнди разрешила ему похандрить, а затем одним прекрасным днем снова начала пилить.  
  
Дженсен выслушал ее, затем поднялся, принял душ и вернулся в свой мир, к своим мыслям. О себе, о жизни, да, о Джареде тоже, пусть и немного. Хотя, конечно, старался не думать вообще. Нужно было как-то встряхнуть свою жизнь, сделать что-то в свое собственное удовольствие. Было ужасно осознавать, как много всего делает его несчастным, как он на самом деле одинок и измучен, даже если забыть о том, что его сердце растоптано.  
  
Дженсен вышел на работу в день подтверждения слияния. Он уселся в чересчур душном зале заседаний совета директоров, не имея ни малейшего понятия, что ему теперь делать.  
  
Том раздраженно посмотрел на него с другого конца комнаты. Это бы выглядело довольно угрожающе, если бы не кусочек тунца, прилипший к уголку его рта. Дженсен лишь доброжелательно улыбнулся в ответ.  
  
Услышав свое имя, он дернулся.  
  
Майк смотрел на него с сияющей улыбкой.  
  
— Я с огромным удовольствием назначаю тебя главным редактором нашего нового проекта. Тебя ждет много работы, много ответственности, но ты как никто другой достоин этой должности. Ты будешь прекрасным лидером нашей команды. Мы все здесь как семья, отличная семья, и я верю, что у нас впереди много свершений.  
  
Дженсен неловко встал.  
  
— Я… благодарю тебя, Майк. Я… я люблю тебя как отца, — конечно, он немного преувеличил, но, увидев, как заблестели глаза Майка, Дженсен понял, что все правильно сказал. — И мне действительно здорово работалось здесь. Я люблю своих коллег, люблю газету, но… я не могу. Я увольняюсь.  
  
Последовала продолжительная пауза. Вот это говорить было явно неправильно.  
  
Дженсен пожал одним плечом.  
  
— Простите меня. Отдайте эту должность Тому. Он отлично справится, и он на самом деле хочет ее получить. Удачи с новой газетой… я знаю, что ее ждет успех, вот только я не могу быть ее частью. Мне надо перестать заниматься тем, что делает меня несчастным, и работа здесь все-таки попадает в список. Я не хочу больше тратить свою жизнь впустую. Я лучше буду сидеть дома и писать, не получая ничего взамен, чем сидеть здесь и ненавидеть себя за то, что не осмеливаюсь все бросить и делать то, что мне нравится.  
  
Майк вздохнул.  
  
— Полагаю, мне не удастся уговорить тебя остаться и быть несчастным? Даже за кексы? За увеличение зарплаты?  
  
Дженсен улыбнулся.  
  
— Извини, но нет. Просто так лучше. Понимаешь?  
  
Майк кивнул и, пожав ему руку, повернулся к Тому, моментально забыв про Дженсена.  
  
Когда Дженсен в последний раз покинул свой офис, с его плеч как будто гора свалилась. Это было какое-то безумие. Наверное, ему стоило задуматься, что теперь делать, как зарабатывать на жизнь, но Дженсен ни капельки не жалел о своем решении. Он чувствовал себя просто невероятно.  
  
Забежав к Сэнди, он собрал свои немногочисленные вещи.  
  
И уехал домой.  
  
Домой, домой, наконец-то он увидит своих родителей. Он уже несколько лет не давал о себе знать, и стыдился этого. Но из-за работы, жизни, свалившихся на голову неприятностей все никак не удавалось выделить минутку. Дженсен каждый раз твердил себе: «Все, на следующей неделе точно позвоню», но так и не выполнял свое обещание. Родители даже не знали, что он был женат. Нужно было рассказать им об этом, потому что пусть даже Джаред был единственным мужчиной, к которому Дженсен когда-либо испытывал чувства, казалось неправильным утаивать это от них, как какой-то грязный секрет.  
  
Так он и оказался дома, где в очередной раз убедился, что нет такого горя, которое не могла бы подсластить мамина готовка.  
  
***  
  
Дома Дженсен снова начал писать. Он каждый день ходил в тот небольшой парк, в котором в детстве гулял по воскресеньям. Там он доставал свой блокнот и писал, пока не сводило руку, после чего Дженсен лишь сжимал зубы и продолжал.  
  
По большей части у него выходили какие-то беспросветные розовые сопли, но он и не думал это публиковать. Просто так здорово было снова писать. Как тогда, когда он, полный надежд, учился в колледже. Это успокаивало и действительно помогало.  
  
Со дня слушания прошло всего полторы недели, а казалось, что целые месяцы. За пять дней, проведенных дома, Дженсен исписал своими каракулями почти весь блокнот.  
  
Закончив абзац, он встряхнул руку. В парке, как и всегда, было тихо; отдаленный шум проезжей части смешивался с шелестом листьев, дрожащих от легкого ветра, и можно было вообразить, что находишься где угодно. Холодало — осень уже чувствовалась в воздухе — и Дженсен еще раз обернул шарф вокруг шеи. В потрепанных старых джинсах и огромной, еще времен колледжа толстовке с пятнами от отбеливателя на рукаве, Дженсен, должно быть, выглядел как бомж, для которого эта скамейка заменяла дом, но ему было все равно, что там думают люди. Оранжевые лучи заходящего солнца пробивались сквозь кроны деревьев, окрашивая землю неровными пятнами тени. Вода в фонтане, расположенном на другом конце парка, тихо журчала и сверкала на солнце. Пейзаж был очень красив; идеальное место, чтобы сидеть и писать.  
  
Все случилось внезапно. Дженсен совсем не ждал этого. Он заставил себя забыть, но все равно почему-то совсем не удивился, когда кто-то сел рядом с ним на скамейку. Ему не нужно было поднимать голову: он и так был в курсе, кто это. Он говорил себе, что просто узнал Джареда по запаху, но на самом деле все было гораздо сложнее. Дженсен просто знал.  
  
Он поставил точку и поднял глаза.  
  
— Привет, — поздоровался Джаред.  
  
— Привет, — Дженсен не разрешал себе думать о возможной встрече, ни на мгновение. Наверное, он должен был злиться на Джареда, но ничего такого не было. Наоборот, он чувствовал себя… спокойно. Хорошо. Странно.  
  
— Знаешь, — сказал Джаред, — ты похож на бомжа.  
  
Губы Дженсена дрогнули в улыбке, и он отвернулся. Поднявшись со скамьи, он положил на нее блокнот и вышел на газон. Затем снова посмотрел на Джареда, щурясь на солнце.

 

— И это все?  
  
Джаред тоже встал; ему явно было неловко.  
  
— В смысле… если бы бомжи были такими… невыносимо красивыми.  
  
Дженсен улыбнулся.  
  
— Уже лучше.  
  
— Ты вообще в курсе, сколько в Бруклине парков с фонтанами? Чувак, — Джаред вздохнул и провел рукой по волосам. — Хотя нет, все должно быть не так. Вот черт. Послушай… прости меня.  
  
— Да все нормально. Я действительно похож на бомжа.  
  
Джаред улыбнулся и тряхнул головой.  
  
— Ты… да. Но я хотел сказать, прости за все. За все, за что я должен просить прощения. Особенно за… за фигню с кольцом. Я был ослом. Козлом. Эм… еще каким животным. Прости меня. Это все было давно. Я знаю, что это не оправдание, но я сделал это еще до того, как… На приеме, тогда я не играл. Понимаешь? — он пожал плечами и опустил взгляд, теребя край своей рубашки.  
  
Однако это было оправданием.  
  
— О, — произнес Дженсен и не смог удержаться от желания посмотреть на Джареда. Позволить себе посмотреть. Солнце подсвечивало волосы Джареда, окрашивая их в насыщенный темный цвет, в глазах плескалась надежда, а от легкой улыбки на щеках появились ямочки, и Дженсену пришлось сжать кулаки — так хотелось подойти к нему и прижаться всем телом. Джаред был таким теплым, великолепным, невероятным, и… Дженсен был все еще влюблен в него.  
  
Наверное, ему стоило испугаться, или разозлиться, или твердо напомнить себе, что он начал новую жизнь и поздно возвращаться назад… вот только Дженсену это не казалось шагом назад. Может, они оба могут двигаться вперед. Вместе.  
  
— Джаред, — произнес Дженсен и, закусив губу, посмотрел на фонтан. — Я даже не знаю.  
  
Джаред подошел ближе и встал рядом с ним, касаясь плечом.  
  
— Могу представить. Просто позволь мне… когда мы были женаты, Дженсен, это было безумное время. Когда мы жили вместе, я даже не пытался найти с тобой общий язык. Понимаешь? Мы специально изводили друг друга, отравляли друг другу жизнь, и все равно я никогда еще не чувствовал себя более живым. Я чуть не рехнулся без тебя. Я хочу быть рядом с тобой. Я хочу побольше узнать о тебе… все, что только возможно. Я хочу, чтобы мы доводили друг друга до белого каления, и спорили, и занимались сексом, и делали друг друга счастливыми, и я думаю… думаю, у нас получится. И ты можешь сейчас меня послать, но неужели тебе не кажется, что было бы здорово начать все сначала? Только в этот раз, ну… по обоюдному желанию? Потому что я тебя люблю и мне кажется, что у нас все получится.  
  
Дженсен посмотрел на него. Ему хотелось улыбнуться, но его трясло. Дженсен ничего в жизни не желал сильнее, чем поверить Джареду.  
  
— То есть ты хочешь сказать, что, чтобы построить настоящие отношения и сделать любимого человека счастливым, нужно постоянно выводить его из себя? То-то у меня ничего не получалось раньше.  
  
Джаред легко и искренне рассмеялся, отчего челка снова упала ему на глаза, а затем опустился на одно колено и поднял на Дженсена полный надежды взгляд.  
  
— Дженсен? Ты… ты выйдешь за меня? Снова?  
  
Дженсен растерялся.  
  
— Нет, ну серьезно, — произнес он, чувствуя, как бешено колотится сердце, — хватит держать меня за девчонку. В этот раз сам будешь носить кольцо с бриллиантом!  
  
А потом:  
  
— Да ты джинсы травой испачкаешь, — и потянул Джареда за руку вверх.  
  
А потом:  
  
— Да, черт, хорошо, да, какой же ты… я согласен! — и обнял Джареда, тепло и так крепко. Дженсен поднял голову. Он рассматривал невероятный цвет глаз Джареда, чувствовал мягкость губ на своих губах, а потом наконец-то, наконец-то закрыл глаза и поцеловал его.  
  
— Да, — снова сказал он Джареду в губы. — Может… может, нам стоит попробовать. Может, у нас получится. Я хочу, чтобы у нас получилось.  
  
— Я как бы… — замялся Джаред и снова поцеловал Дженсена. — Знаешь, я вроде как тебя люблю, — он слегка покраснел, но, не отрываясь, смотрел Дженсену прямо в глаза.  
  
— Ну, я вроде как понял это из твоего предложения выйти за тебя.  
  
Джаред вопросительно приподнял бровь, и Дженсен широко улыбнулся. Он наклонился, прижавшись лицом к шее Джареда, и почувствовал себя немного нелепо.  
  
— Эм… да. Я тебя тоже, ты, великий неудачник.  
  
— Так вот, — снова заговорил Джаред, и Дженсен, почувствовав вибрацию в его горле, прижался к нему губами и ухмыльнулся, когда Джаред чуть не застонал. — Так вот, я поступил в Тиш.  
  
Дженсен отстранился.  
  
— Чувак! — изумленно воскликнул он. — Эй, это же круто! А я… эм. Я уволился.  
  
Джаред просиял.  
  
— Тоже круто.  
  
— Ага, ты получишь профессию в высоко конкурентной и нестабильной области, а я так вообще безработный. Отличная из нас парочка, — Дженсен скользнул рукой Джареду под рубашку и глубоко вдохнул, почувствовав нежную кожу.  
  
Джаред пожал плечами.  
  
— Ты не поверишь, но я только что получил охуенную кучу денег…  
  
Дженсен заткнул его поцелуем.  
  
  


**Конец**

 

— Где моя подружка невесты? — заорал Дженсен, размахивая пустой бутылкой из-под шампанского. Джаред дернулся от неожиданности, налетел на стул и, хихикая, плюхнулся на пол.  
  
Откуда ни возьмись появилась Сэнди.  
  
— Вот она я! — прокричала она в ответ. На ее голове царил полный бардак, платье перекрутилось и, скорее всего, было надето наизнанку. — Я всегда знала, что ты у нас по членам!  
  
— А почему все орут? — выкрикнул Джаред и, сев, взлохматил волосы. — Я хочу пожениться!  
  
— Сэ-э-энди, де-е-е-тка-а-а! — глухо пропел Дженсен, и, притянув Сэнди к себе, влажно чмокнул ее в щеку.  
  
Джаред схватился за его руку и подтянулся вверх, вставая на ноги.  
  
— А где носит мою подружку невесты? Ча-а-а-а-ад!  
  
Чад в расстегнутой до пояса рубашке появился оттуда же, откуда и Сэнди.  
  
— Захлопни пасть, чертов педик, здесь я. Эй, отстань от моей сучки! — он подскочил к Дженсену и сильно дернул его за волосы.  
  
— А-а-ай! — завопил тот.  
  
Джаред грозно надвинулся на Чада.  
  
— Это ты отстань от моего почти-мужа! Как ты, пупсик?  
  
Дженсен надул губы, пока Джаред не поцеловал, чтобы не болело. Язык — лучшее обезболивающее.  
  
Сэнди возмущенно уперла руки в бока.  
  
— Сучка?! — воскликнула она и громко шлепнула Чада по заднице.  
  
— О, да, ударь еще раз. Накажи меня, детка, — мечтательно протянул тот, и, усевшись на один из стульев, затянул Сэнди к себе на колени и начал увлеченно вылизывать ее рот.  
  
— Фу, меня сейчас стошнит, — заявил Дженсен.  
  
— Сначала ты женишься на мне! — настоял Джаред и повернулся к священнику. — Можно уже начать?  
  
— Если вы готовы, — одетый ковбоем священник лениво перекидывал лассо из одной руки в другую. Он указал на черную и белую ковбойские шляпы, лежащие на алтаре в форме седла посреди украшенной в ковбойском стиле часовни. — Кому шляпу невесты?  
  
— Мне! — счастливо завопил Джаред и гордо напялил ее на себя. Он откинул мешающую вуаль назад и, взяв вторую шляпу, надел ее Дженсену на голову. Оценив свое творение, он сдвинул шляпу ему на затылок, как настоящему лихому ковбою. Джаред ухмыльнулся, наклонился, чтобы поцеловать Дженсена и засмеялся, когда поля шляп столкнулись друг с другом.  
  
— Мы с тобой вылитые ковбои с Горбатой горы, — заметил Джаред. Дженсен сдернул с него шляпу, чтобы не мешала, и с энтузиазмом присосался к его губам.  
  
— У вас есть свидетели?  
  
Напоследок прикусив Дженсену губу, Джаред отстранился.  
  
— Чад! — заорал он. — Убери свои лапы от Сэнди и иди засвидетельствуй мою женитьбу, чувак!  
  
Дженсен повернул голову, чтобы посмотреть на них.  
  
— Сэнди, ну давай! Сегодня мой великий день! Нет, только не так близко — ты вся в бациллах этого козла.  
  
Сэнди смерила его сердитым взглядом и вытерла руки о его костюм, отчего Дженсен закричал и вжался в Джареда.  
  
— Отличненько, — сказал священник, покручивая лассо. — Боже, я люблю Вегас, — он ни с того ни с сего улыбнулся. — Удачи, детки. Согласен ли ты, — он глянул в список, — Дженсен Эклз, взять Джареда Пад… Пад… нафиг, согласен ли ты взять этого славного малого в законные мужья, любить и уважать его и прочее в том же духе, пока смерть не разлучит вас?  
  
— Й-и-иха-а-а! — воскликнул Джаред, размахивая рукой.  
  
Дженсен поднял голову и уставился на него слегка косившими глазами, а затем улыбнулся мягкой, полной любви улыбкой.  
  
— Согласен, — произнес он и икнул.

 

**Теперь точно конец**

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Once upon a time in Vegas](https://archiveofourown.org/works/416729) by [Rumrouz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rumrouz/pseuds/Rumrouz)




End file.
